The Other Side of Perfection
by iheartme104
Summary: Claire had the perfect life, then her mom dies, her dad is insane and she has to move to Westchester with her Aunt Kendra's family. Her and Mass never got along, but will unexpected secrets bring them together or further destroy their "perfect lives"?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Clique and all of its original and main characters belong to Lisi Harrison, the storyline is all mine =]

Claire Lyons had the perfect life, she is beautiful, tall, and blonde and blue eyed, she was the most popular girl at Beverly Hills High. This was the entire facade she played into, in reality she is anorexic, something she inherited from her super model mom, and has anger management inherited from her father. When her mother dies, an "accidental" overdose, and her father goes insane, she is forced to move from her sunny kingdom in Beverly Hills to her cousin Massie's kingdom in Westchester, NY. Claire and Mass have always hated each other, will sharing a house force them closer or will WW3 erupt?

Massie POV:

Block Estate, Westchester NY

Massie's Room

Saturday, May 7th

8:00 am

"Today I don't feel like doing anything! I just wanna lie in my bed! Don't feel like picking up my phone-" ironically, Massie did feel like picking up her phone, there was only one person who would be dumb enough to put that as their personalized ring tone.

"Hello?" She answered yawning.

"Good morning beautiful." Massie smiled.

"Morning? Its 8 in the morning on a Saturday! More like premature awakening!"

His deep laugh rang through her phone, and sent butterflies to her stomach.

"I'm sorry Mass, I didn't mean to cut your beauty sleep short, I didn't think

You needed anymore." She blushed.

"I know you didn't wake me up this early to compliment me, what do you want?"

"You know me so well." He laughed. "Can you come over? I need your help with my Spanish project."

"Do I look like the Red Cross?"

"No."

"Then why do you think I can help your disaster zone?" He laughed once more,

Massie couldn't help but feel proud.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee Mass?"

"I'll ask my parents, I'm supposed to have family over, but I'll see if I can get out of it."

"I owe youu!"

"You know it!"

"Bye Mass, love youu."

"Byeee, love you too."

Massie climbed out of her purple sheets, and stepped into her purple Juicy

Couture flip flops.

An hour later Massie's bed was made, her room smelled like her Herbal Essences, curl boosting shampoo a smell that had wafted over from her steam filled bathroom, the glass in which is still foggy from her shower. She is dressed in black True Religion shorts, a white tank top, white Juicy Couture flip flops, a thin purple headband with a bow and a skinny purple braided belt completed her outfit. Her dark chocolate colored wavy hair is pushed away from her face with aforementioned headband, and fell to her waist in waves. In an attempt to look as if she wasn't trying to impress him, she put on minimal sparkle brown eye shadow, one coat of mascara covered her inch long lashes, and she opted for Chap Stick instead of lip gloss.

"Mom!" She called as she ran down the winding staircase that connected her floor to the rest of her colossal mansion. "I'm in the kitchen honey!" Mass entered the recently remodeled kitchen, and saw her mother standing at the island, preparing a fruit salad.

"You're up early!" Her mother said brightly, unlike her daughter, Kendra is a morning person.

"Yeah, someone called me and said they needed help with a Spanish project."

Massie felt herself blush.

Kendra's amber eyes danced around knowingly. "Does this 'someone' have a name?"

Massie looked away, the intensity of two pairs of amber eyes looking into each other was too much for her to bear. It's always intrigued Massie how similar her mother and her look. She mumbled his name, almost unintelligible. Her mother smiled at her," Of course you can go! Just remember to be home in time for dinner, we have guests you know!"

"Yeah mom, I remember, these mystery guests you want to surprise me with." She rolled her eyes. It was obviously her Aunt Denise, Uncle Charlie and cousin Claire. Claire being the one person Massie could not stand in her family, and one of the few in the world. "I'll make sure I'm back in time."

"Okay darling, have fun!"

Claire POV

Lyons Estate, Beverly Hills CA

Front Steps

Saturday, May 7th

12:14 am

Claire was done crying. She's been crying for 2 weeks straight. Her blonde hair was shiny with oil from not being washed, her blue eyes puffy, and red, and her skin dangerously close to breaking out from the lack of her usual skin routine. As far as everyone at Beverly Hills High was concerned she was handling her mother's death like a champion, and her father's mental breakdown like a hero, but she knows how terrible her situation is. She is basically orphaned at the age of 15, 6 months away from her "sweet" sixteen; it was supposed to be the party of the year, the best that California had seen. She was, after all, the daughter of super model Denise Lyons, and favorite actor Charlie Lyons. She was all they had, and they were all she had, sure the celebrity friends had all reached out to express their sympathy, but what would that do? She was the only one that knew that her mother's "accidental overdose" was actually her last shot at happiness. She was the only one that knew her father's "shocking and sudden" breakdown, had been a long time coming. In return they were the only ones that knew about her anorexia/bulimia. They knew that her trips to Paris, Bahamas, and Aspen, were all trips to the Sinai Center for treatment, they never worked though, as soon as she came home her parents' problems forced her to resort back to her ways.

Today was Claire's last day in sunny California; she was leaving her home and everything she's ever loved, and moving to Westchester with her Aunt Kendra, Uncle William and cousin Massie. Massie and Claire, had never gotten along, it started when Massie was born, Claire was 2 months old, and was taken on a plane to visit her new born cousin. As the years went on, Claire and Massie just never became friends, maybe it was their way of rebelling, going against what everyone expected of them, maybe they were just incompatible, Massie was perfect and Claire had more problems than a Calculus textbook. Whatever the reason, Massie and Claire excelled separately. Massie, as her mother had said during one of their many conversations on the topic, "was the 'alpha' at her school. She is the prettiest, gets good grades, does her chores, and is overall, a 'lovely' girl." Claire was a straight up bitch. Yes she was the most popular girl in BHH, but that was because everyone wanted to be her. Girls envied her beauty, and wildness, Claire rarely did what she was supposed to, what was the point? Her parents were too busy wrapped up in their own problems to even notice what she was doing. Guys just wanted her to notice them; she not only had a stunning face, but a really hot body. She stood tall at 5'9, a butt that could rival J-lo's and a chest that rivaled any Victoria's Secret angel bombshell. Aesthetically pleasing, and daring, that was how she lived her life, it was all about to change, her Aunt Kendra and Uncle William actually cared and paid attention to their daughter, cared for her, they had expectations, and Massie never failed them. What if Claire couldn't rise to the challenge? What if they decided she was a nuisance and didn't want her? Where would she go? With who?

Claire picked up her Louis Vuitton bag, the only possession of hers that wasn't on its way to Westchester County, "It's my last day here, might as well go out with a bang."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Massie POV:

Harrington Estate

Front Porch

Saturday May 7th

9:45 am

As Massie approached his house she couldn't ignore the butterflies that were flying into her stomach, sure her and Derrick had been friends since before either of them could remember, but when he went away to baseball camp the summer before freshman year, they both did some growing up. Massie's 32 As turned into 32 Cs, her 5'2 frame became a long, lithe, 5'8, and her shoulder length hair grew so that it graced the start of her newly formed curves. He had gone from the pale, skinny kid; to the tall, Greek God he is now. His tall, lanky frame filled out with muscle, he was so tan that he had that same tan for the rest of freshman year, his dirty blond hair now had sun given platinum and golden blonde highlights, and his caramel colored eyes now sported amber flecks. All of the physical changes brought about a change in her; she became the girl that every girl wanted to be. Her and her group of friends, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen did whatever they wanted when they wanted. They never got in trouble because Alicia's mom is the head mistress of the school, and she so desperately wanted to seem cool to her teenage daughter and her friends, that she usually kept their little mishaps private. Thus, Massie's parents had their "perfect" daughter and Massie had a life, it really was the ideal situation. If Claire even tried to mess that up she would get to know the real Massie, she was sure she could out bitch her dumb blonde cousin. After all, Claire was just a silly party girl, how much damage could she do?

"Mass?" A voice rips her away from her thoughts. As her head shoots up she feels her neck twist in pain.

"OWW! What the hell Derr?" She glowered at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"You look amazing." He smiled and winked at her, instantly she forgot she was angry at him and smiled.

"You are obnoxious."

"You love it."

"Eres el niño mas tonto que he conocido en toda mi vida." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Umm, kay?" Massie laughs.

"The correct pronunciation is que, and I said you are the stupidest boy I have ever met in my whole life."

"Well then," he huffed.

"Are you going to let me in or do you want to fail Spanish?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't decided whether it's worth it yet."

"Well then, I will be going." Massie slowly turned away.

"Wait! I was kidding! Come baaacck!" Derrick over exaggerated "back" causing her to giggle.

"Ha! You laughed! That means I'm forgiven! YESS!" He starts to do a happy dance, which consists of fist pumping in a circle. Massie threw he head back and laughed, and then she bent over shaking her head. "Worst...dancer...EVER!" She exclaimed between bursts of laughter. Derrick pouted but didn't say anything as she walked by, and entered the house.

Derrick POV

Harrington Estate

Front Porch

Saturday May 7th

9:53 am

He watched as Massie threw her head back and laughed. She'd always been the most beautiful girl he's ever known. Ever since they were little her dark brown hair contrasted with her amber eyes, her face a porcelain masterpiece until summer, when she became golden. Derrick always loved her, but when they reunited after his first trip to baseball camp, he knew he was in love with her. The only thing that kept him from admitting it to her is the way she acts in school. When its just the two of them Massie is funny, smart, kind, goofy, just like she's always been, but at school, he hates to say it, she's a raging, vindictive, merciless bitch.

Massie had always had a mean side, but it usually only came out when she was attacked. Now it's as if she's made a game of it. How long did it take her to make that girl cry? Did it beat her old record of 30 seconds? It repulsed him to hear her have these conversations with the rest of her bitch clique, or as they refer to themselves the Pretty Committee, PC for short. He just wishes that she was his Massie all the time, not just with him and their families.

"Helloo? Earth to Derrypoo?"

Massie's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Do you have to call me that Mass?"

"What? Is it only okay when your whittle girlfriend says it?" She smirked and raised her left eyebrow; suddenly she went from his Mass to PC Mass.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, I am sooo sorry, your 'friend with benefits' aka slut bag you use for sex."

He could feel her rolling her eyes, and forced himself to look into her amber orbs. Today they resembled melted gold, yesterday they were a fiery, yellow-orange, and they never ceased to enchant him. Just like her.

"Are we gonna do my project or what?"

"Let us get started Señor loserbutt." She stuck her tongue out at him, a habit she had maintained throughout her life. His Massie was back.

Claire POV

Los Angeles International Airport, LAX

Terminal 3, 33A

Saturday May 7th

11:25 am

Claire boarded the plane alone, but she wasn't really alone, technically anyways, somewhere on this plane was her dead mother. Her dad had made sure that the press weren't able to have a field day with her death. She is going to be buried in the family cemetery, in Westchester. How morbid, she was on a plane with her dead mother, and her father is "winning" in California. She never thought this would happen, not to her. Sure she was a bitch, but she wasn't a bad person, not that bad anyways. She was even still a virgin! Which in Hollywood is a big accomplishment for a teenage girl, especially one who drank and partied as much as she did. She no longer felt like thinking, she turned on her ipod touch, "T-Th-that that don't kill me, can only make me stronger, I need you to hurry up now, 'cause I can't wait much longer." Claire laughed, and laughed, until she finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Claire POV

Westchester County Airport

Terminal 4, 33

Saturday May 7th

4:20 pm

Claire's plane landed five hours later, she had slept throughout the whole plane ride, which didn't surprise her because she was sleep deprived. Her mother's body was being directly sent to the funeral home, her Aunt Kendra had been planning the funeral for days. She even emailed Claire to ask if there were any friends she wanted flown out for the funeral. She laughed to herself bitterly; no child of any celebrity will ever have any real friends. Sure she had people she partied and shopped with but they were just other celebrity kids, and wanna-be celebrities, no one really substantial. When I told her no she said, "That's okay dear, Massie has a lot of friends, I'm sure when you get here you'll meet them. They'll love you!" As if any friends of her goody two shoes cousin would be worthy of her friendship, she'd need to find the crew that parties hard, how else would she survive lame-chester?

Knowing the paparazzi would be there she had dressed in her best plane outfit to date. It was a black and pink floral print Alice+Olivia mini dress that stopped at exactly mid-thigh, black Jimmy Choo pumps that she changed into on the plane. Her blonde hair, freshly washed, hung down her side in a loose braid, a myriad of small multicolored feathers were twisted within the braid. She wore only one piece of jewelry, her mother's sapphire necklace, it was her grandmother's too. It went perfectly with her eyes, which sparkled even without the MAC glittery black eyeliner. She knows she looks good, with one final look at her mirror she slips on her limited edition Dolce&Gabana sunglasses and walked into the sea of paparazzi, the blinding flash no longer a nuisance to her. "Claire!" At the sound of her name being said with so much care and love she almost burst into tears, it had to be her Aunt Kendra. "Over here honey!" That's when she saw her, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple tank top with a black blazer over it, and black Louboutin pumps made her outfit age appropriate, yet still fashionable. Kendra pulled her into one of the most comforting hugs she'd ever experienced; comforting people is one of the many things her aunt is good at.

"Honey, I had NO idea what was going on! I haven't seen you in so long, and even when I talked to Denise, she never mentioned being unhappy, I-I-I'm so sorry!"

Just like that Claire burst into tears along with her aunt. It's the first time she had shown any emotion to anyone since her mother's suicide.

Massie POV

Harrington Estate, Westchester NY

Derrick's Room

Saturday May 7th

5:00 pm

"Who says, who says you're not perfect-" Massie groaned, it was her mother calling for the fifth time.

"Hello?" She said slightly annoyed.

"Honey where are you? Our guests have arrived!"

"I am at Derrick's, I will be home soon we are just finishing up his project.

"If you're not home in half an hour I'm grounding you for a week, which includes no credit cards." Her mother said in a warning voice.

"Okay, be there in ten."

"What's up?" Derrick asked.

"Family is over, so I have to get home. I mean who cares if I hate my cousin

Claire I have to go 'play nice' until she leaves. Which is hopefully soon, I mean does she not have school anyways?"

"You never told me why you hate her. You don't hate too many people, sure you make them cry but that's only for fun."

Massie laughed. "True, I guess it just started when we were young. We never got along."

"Oh, okay."

"You want me to go with you?" He asked after a few moments of silence. She felt her eyes light up, "OMG YES! And I'll text the rest of the crew! Derrick you are the smartest blond I've ever met!" She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek, leaving behind a glossy imprint of her full lips on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mass:<span>**_ Yo man-whores and sluts get to my house ASAP! Don't forget to look as sexy as you always do, there might be pictures taken. See you soon kisses!_

**Alicia**-_ are you okay? I'll be over in five!_

**Cam**_- is anyone in trouble? Imma drive over there, so see you in 10._

**Josh**_- what's wrong? I'll be there in 5; I'm at Leesh's._

**Dylan**_- you alright Mass? Is it your mom? I'm at Kemp's with Chris and Kris, I'll be there in like 3! Stay strong,_

**Kemp**_- on behalf of Chris, Kris and Kemp, we'll be there ;)_

* * *

><p>Massie smiled; of course her friends would drop everything when she beckoned. "Let us go. I do not want to keep my guests waiting." Sure enough, when she got home her friends were waiting outside her mansion, needing her before entering. As soon as she stepped out of Derrick's 2012 BMW M6, the crowd shifted from her driveway to surround her. A chorus of "What's up" and "What's wrong," filled her ears. "Nothing! It is just that stupid cousin Claire is here and I don't want to be there with her alone." Alicia seemed to be excited with the prospect of having a new victim.<p>

"We finally get to meet her!" Alicia squealed happily.

"Woohoo." Massie exclaimed sarcastically. "Let us just go. I need this to be over with as soon as possible."

"Wait! Aren't you gonna check out our outfits?" Dylan asked.

"Of course, I almost forgot! I think the order should be Dylan, Leesh then Kris." Dylan stepped on Massie's porch, and let the light illuminate her outfit. She's in BCBG MAX AZRIA black short shorts, an ivory Ella Moss Ophelia crochet lace tank top, and black Badgely Mischka Lissa open toed pumps. The outfit was topped off with a black headband in her fiery red hair, and an ivory Michael Kors Marina tote.

"Looking good Dyl, you're definitely a 9.5!"

"Thanks Mass!" Alicia took that as her cue to step onto Massie's porch. "9.8." Massie said almost immediately. She has on a blue Ralph Lauren Korey ruffle jersey top, with white Citizens of Humanity shorts, and blue Dolce Vita Persimmon cork wedge sandals. Her thick raven hair was loose in its natural waves. Alicia smirked superiorly, "Thanks." Kristen then took center stage. She is wearing 7 for All Mankind dark wash jean shorts and a green Juicy Couture raw-edge ruffle top. "9.3, sporty but you look so cute." Kristen beamed and nodded.

"9.9." Alicia said to Massie, who in return nodded. She scanned the boys who were wearing variations of cargo shorts and American Eagle, Aeropostale, and Abercrombie graphic tees.

"We're ready, let us go inside." To the girls she whispered, "Danza Kuduro." So they entered Massie's home in perfect sync.

Heyaa beautiful people! I wanted to update today so I did =] I'm currently watching the billboard awards and I'm super excited that Justin Bieber won best digital artist xD Yes I am a Bieber fan, don't hold it against me? Anyways I am going to try to make the chapters longer which could mean less frequent updates, but I think it all balances out, right? You guys finally meet the rest of the crew! Next chapter will start off in Claire's POV with full description of their looks. I'm thinking of making Olivia, Skye, Nina, Dempsey, and Landon the other clique, or just like the wanna be clique. Anywayss, onto review Replies=]

Mimiluv495: lol, thank you! I didn't say this before but I appreciate you taking such an interest in my story, I appreciate it and hope to continue to please you with my writing =]

Mayesha1771: they're both bitches but they both have their own reasons for being the way they are! So don't worry, neither Massie nor Claire is the "bad" one, yes they're both messed up and bitchy but as Claire said they're not bad people. Claire will be slightly bitchier just because I love Massie so much&I hate when she loses too. Still I'm thinking either Olivia, Skye or Layne will be the evil bitch=] loll, there are probably way more people that think you're awesome xD and here you have Cam, don't worry he will be having a more prominent part in the story=] thank you for reviewing, your reviews always make me smile =]

KoolKat429: loll, who doesn't love Massie? I believe that anyone that has ever read a clique book must love Massie regardless of how bitchy she is, because of the way Lisi portrays her. loll, I hope this chapter gave you your Original Clique characters =] &aww thanks! You're super sweet =]

Lissie04: thank you! I added some name brands just for you =] took me a little longer to get the outfits together but I got to see such amazing clothes, so I thank you for that =].


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Claire POV

Block Estate

Main Living

Saturday May 7th

5:24 pm

Claire sat on the black couch waiting for her cousin to arrive, who knew she even had a life? Then again she's helping her friend out with a project, so it's not like she's out partying. Claire heard the door open, and then saw 9 of the hottest people, not including celebrities, she's ever seen. There are 4 girls and 5 boys, the girls were in front, and the boys followed. The girls looked like people out of magazines, even though she hadn't seen her cousin in years she knew the one in the middle was her. She looked almost exactly like her aunt Kendra. They had the same dark chocolate brown, wavy hair, amber eyes and their faces almost identical. Massie had a smaller, more perfect nose, and her lips were poutier and slightly bigger than Kendra's. On Massie's right a Hispanic looking girl, she has long raven hair, and dark sultry eyes, caramel complexion and a body that made even Claire a little jealous. On Massie's left is a red-headed girl, with emerald eyes. Her hair is wild and just a mess of curls, her body a size four, but she had a flawless face. A thin nose, straight and small, high cheekbones, slightly rounded jaw, thin lips, pursed and pink. Next to the red-head is a blonde, with cerulean eyes. She's the most aristocratic looking of the bunch, conventionally pretty, blonde hair, blue eyes, peach colored skin, and thin heart shaped lips and tall, toned body.

The boys all looked like they could, and should be a boy band. They all wore American Eagle, Aeropostale, or Abercrombie khakis and tees, not to mention they're all super attractive. The one behind the blonde is tan, and toned with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The one behind the red-head is hotter than the guy to his left, he has light brown hair, piercing yellow-green eyes, and his muscles made the shirt he's wearing a bit tight. The boy standing behind Massie is by far the hottest in the group he has shaggy dirty blond hair that occasionally falls into his caramel colored eyes, which he flicks away Justin Bieber style. He's tall and toned, not as buff as yellow-green eyed boy, but you can tell he plays sports. The boy behind the Hispanic looking one also looks Hispanic with his caramel skin, almost jet-black hair and eyes, and perfectly pouty lips. One boy is out of the group, he's not standing behind one girl, and he's just there by himself. He matches hotness with the blond kid. He has jet black hair, a half smile formed as his eyes found Massie's tiny swinging hips, she'd have to keep that memory in her inventory, and surprisingly he had one navy blue eye, and one dazzling emerald eye. In Claire's opinion he has the perfect mixture of muscles, and toning to his body.

"Hey honey!" Kendra greeted her daughter excitedly, after Massie had stopped walking.

"Hey Mom." She smiled, and gave her mom a hug.

"Oh, and hello children." She greeted the crew.

"Hey Mrs. Block." They said simultaneously smiling.

"I'll leave you kids to mingle. Don't forget to introduce Claire to your friends Mass!" Kendra called as she left the black and white living room.

"I would never!" She chirped back, even though she was already gone.

"You all have mouths introduce yourselves." Massie shrugged in a I'm too cool to introduce people tone.

"I'm Alicia Rivera!" The Hispanic one chirped out excitedly. "That's Dylan Marvil," she pointed to the red-head. "And Kristen Gregory," the blonde came and offered her hand for a handshake, which I gingerly gave.

"Derrick Harrington." The blond boy said smiling.

"Josh Hotz." Hispanic boy said as he smiled.

"Kemp Hurley." Buff boy said, and then had the audacity to wink at me.

"Chris Plovert." He waved as he spoke. The green and blue eyed guy stayed quiet.

"I'm Claire Lyons, and you are...?" I trailed off speaking directly to him. He pulled his eyes away from Massie long enough to meet mine as he said, "Cameron Fisher." He then turned back around to continue staring at Massie. "He's got it bad." Claire thought to herself. She noticed Kemp staring at her and was glad she changed from her plane outfit, to a BCBGeneration gray pleated skirt, and black Sky Bruno lace back shirred top, with hot pink Giuseppe Zanotti platform open-toed pumps. Sure she looked beautiful in her plane outfit but she knows she looks hot in this one.

Massie POV

Block Estate

Main Living Room

Saturday May 7th

5:30 pm

Massie barely listened to the conversations slowly forming around her, Claire and Kemp, Kris and Chris, Leesh and Josh, Dylan and Derrick.

"Looks like we're the last pair." A gentle voice drifted her away from her thoughts. It's Cam, she smiles.

"Guess so."

"Whatcha wanna talk about?" he asked. Even though they have been friends almost as long as her and Derrick they didn't talk as much as they should or could. Cam was kind of the quiet, shy but extremely romantic type. How he survived in their group, was always kind of shocking to Massie. During Middle School she always expected him to go join Griffin Hastings and the broody crew, and then in High School when they became the whore and man whore crew, she expected him to join a band and completely forget about them. Cam, however, remained in the circle. Driving them home when they were too drunk to do it themselves, protecting the girls from pervs when their then boyfriends weren't around, he wasn't boring or anything, he drank, had fun and partied; he just knew his limits and never tested them or even went near them for that matter. He was extremely attractive, and unique, no one looked like Cam, not even his older brother Harris, this fact mainly due to his one green and one blue eye. Massie had always been intrigued by his eyes, even when the other girls were scared and creeped out. She was just that type of person that took any uniqueness for beauty, which is why she picked her circle of friends. Alicia is one of the only hispanic students attending BOCD High. Dylan is one of two redheads. Kristen is the tallest girl in the school. In addition to their aesthetic uniqueness each girl had a special quality that made them stand out in the crowd. Alicia is basically the best dancer in Westchester. Dylan is an incredible artist. Kristen is ranked number one in their class, and the number one female athlete. Derrick's reasons for choosing his friends were probably along the lines of; Cam is supportive, Josh is a kickass soccer player, Kemp is funny and Chris is smart. Yes, there is a certain balance in the circle of friends but Massie's reasons went way beyond what you would suspect of a girl like her. Sure she can act as if she hasn't heard all the things people have said about her. Massie knows people think she's a bitch, stupid, a slut or a myriad of other things but she knows and those who she lets get close enough know that she's genuinely a good person underneath the bitchiness, she's fourth in her class, and she's still a virgin.

"Let's talk about us." She says to Cam finally.

"What about us?"

"Why don't we talk as much as we should? I mean you've been my friend almost as long as Derrick, but while Derrick and I spend almost no time apart, I feel like you and I never talk." Cam shrugged.

"I guess I never thought that you would want to hear about me. You always have so many other things on your mind, whether it's the PC or boy drama or school you just seem busy. I would never want to bother or inconvenience you in any way."

"You are the sweetest person I have ever met in my life Cammy! I will NEVER be too busy for you! I want to know everything about you; if your great aunt that you've only spoken to once dies I want to know about it! Speaking of aunts, where's mine? Hold on Cam." She looks around her living room until she sees her cousin's platinum blonde hair. Massie wasn't even going to attempt to pretend that her cousin isn't one of the most stunning people she's ever seen. Platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes, tall, tan and toned body that rivaled Alicia's, her beauty was obvious. Massie found that the slight unevenness of her lips and beauty mark underneath her right eye are the most beautiful things about her.

"Claire!" she yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Where are Aunt Denise and Uncle Charlie?"

"Your mom didn't tell you? More importantly you haven't read about it?"

"No, its spring I have all of my AP exams to study for and take, I've been to busy to get a pedicure much less be on Hollywood gossip sites."

"Can we talk privately?" Claire mumbled biting her bottom lip.

"Of course, guys go get us drinks." The 8 people got up and went to the kitchen all wondering what could possibly be so important that they had to leave.

"Mom is dead and Dad is in rehab."

"What?" How could she say it so calmly? So collected? How can she act as if this didn't destroy her life?

"I said-"

"I heard you!" Massie roared, quickly trying to get a hold back onto her emotions she took four deep breaths. "How?"

"Mom? Well she committed suicide because Dad is crazy and was making her miserable. But if anyone asks we're going with 'accidental overdose.' Dad was just a long time in the making, his anger management problems in addition to the adultery, and drugs didn't mix well." She said simply, as if this were a rite of passage that every girl went through.

"I'm so sorry." Massie said before bursting into tears.

"Yeah, me too." Claire said bursting into tears along with Massie.

Cam POV

Block Estate

Kitchen

Saturday May 7th

6:15 pm

Cam walked back into the living room to find Massie leaning on Claire's shoulder bawling, and Claire curled up sobbing. He had a feeling neither of the girls wanted anyone to see them cry. So he turned back into the kitchen, "It looks like it's serious. I think we should all go and text her later." Cam, being the voice of reason, and almost father of the group knew everyone would listen and leave. How many times has he said the same thing at a party, and moments after they left, they received texts announcing that the cops are there? They almost instinctively knew better than to question Cam when he said to go. So they did, Cam, Josh, Kemp and Derrick all took their cars to Massie's. Chris' is at Kemp's, Dylan, Kristen had gotten rides from Chris, and Alicia lives walking distance from Josh's. Cam sat alone in his car, way after he had been parked in his driveway. Massie is one of, if not the most amazing person he knows. Of course she kind of had a double identity, but each of them was special and amazing in its own way. Massie, when she's not in school is funny, sweet, helpful, and just an overall good friend. At school she's bitchy, merciless, and cruel to the students, but best friends with all the teachers. She's complicated and that's why he likes her so much, maybe even is in love with her.

So its super late, and I have school tomorrow, but I really wanted to give you guys this chapter. I actually really like it. You get some bitchy Claire, bossy Massie, emotional Claire and Massie and my first Cam POV! Please excuse this author's note; I'm too tired to think straight. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Love you=]

Lissie04- no problem, thank you for leaving me thoughts for me to incorporate =]

Mimiluv495- hahaha aww thanks=] and I'll try my best, I wont lie to you I don't like Massie losing but I think it will be 50/50 ish or it could tilt to either Massie or Claire depending on my mood. But you'll love what I'm planning for Claire's first day at BOCD ;D thank you for reviewing and favoriting and taking time to actually think about my story=]

Lilythe lilster- thank you for reviewing and reading =]

Mayesha1771- I was actually waiting for your review before I posted this chapter =] I luv you too! You're reviews always bring a smile to my face=] and aww, that's so sweet of you to say, I'm glad my review made your insides tingle, that makes my insides tingle! And yeahh! I know what you mean, Massie is my favorite bitchiness and all ;D did you like Cam's pov here? I put it in especially for you. I know its short but as is I'm only getting 6 hrs of sleep, it'll be longer next time =] and nahh, as you can see I'm thinking Kemp goes after Claire and Claire goes for someone in the other clique=] and I hope your liking my Claire! I'm trying to make my characters multidimensional, like I did with Massie in this chapter, I like complex people because simple ones are boring. Lol, aww thank you! You make me blush =D thanks for reviewing&etc =]


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Massie POV

Block Estate

Main Living Room

Sunday May 8th

10:04 am

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know you don't know you're beautiful."

"You eres algo deseable exquisito me excitas sin fin, you has tomado un salvaje y me entrego a tu aroma sutil."

"Today I don't feel like doing anything! I just wanna lie in my bed, don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message after the tone."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, what doesn't kill you makes a fighter footsteps even lighter**."**

"Every second is a highlight when we touch, don't ever let me go, dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino."

"Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it if you can, can you spend a little time, time is slipping away, away from us so stay, stay with me I can make, make you glad you came ."

"I tongue kiss her other tongue, skeet skeet skeet water gun OMG Becky look at her butt Tunechi, now she want a photo you already know though you only live once that's the motto baby YOLO"

"So what we get drunk, so what we don't sleep we're just having fun we don't care who sees so what we go out that's how its supposed to be living young and wild and free."

Massie ignored the streams of texts that were infiltrating her phone. The important texts from Cam, Alicia, Derrick, Dylan, Kristen, Kemp, Josh and Chris each with their own ringtones arrived respectively. Ones from others just 2 short vibrations, same as facebook notifications. Nothing really mattered at the current moment but her family. She woke up on the couch, her long limbs interwoven with Claire's, momentarily forgetting what had happened she looked around scared. When everything came flooding back her tears broke through the dam and just poured. Claire woke up when she started sobbing. "Shhh, it's going to be okay." Claire comforted her, even though Massie knew it should be the other way. "How can you be so strong?" Massie spoke through the tears. "Its easy, I'm not." "But while I'm here crying my eyes out, you're taking it really well." "I never let people see me cry. Everything I need to do I'm doing it alone, like I always have." "Have fun trying to do anything alone in this house." "What do you mean?" "It takes a lot for my parents to trust someone, especially someone with your record." "What do you mean record?" "We read the tabloids, Claire. We know all about your party ways. Only way you're getting out of here is if I go with you, and let's face it, we don't like each other very much, so the chances of you hanging out with me is slim to none, except of course driving to school." "Do you really think Kendra and William won't make you take me everywhere you're going? Especially Kendra! She's wanted us to be best friends our whole lives!" Claire claimed smugly. "But we are not!" Massie roared, letting her emotions get the best of her once more. "What's going on here, girls?" William asks as he enters the living room. "Oh nothing daddy, Claire just told me that Aunt Denise is dead. Any reason as to why neither you nor mom decided to tell me this sooner?" "KENDRA!" Her father bellowed his voice nervous. "What?" Her mother replied as she descended the spiral staircase. "Massie asked you a question." He quipped, as he stood back. "What is it, dear?" "When were you planning to tell me Aunt Denise is dead?" Massie watched as her eyes widened in surprise. "W-who told you?" "Who else?" Kendra's fiery amber eyes turned to look at Claire, who in response shrugged. "It's not my fault; I didn't know you were lying to your daughter." "I did not lie to her!" Kendra snapped. "Oh like keeping it from me is so much better!" Massie retorted sarcastically. "I was going to tell you." "When? After the funeral? Or maybe when I turned 18? When?" She exclaimed angrily. "On Friday, I didn't want to upset you before school." "Yesterday was Saturday, today is Sunday-" "Well thank you Rebecca Black!" Claire blurt out. Massie shot her an annoyed look as she fought the smile that was playing on her lips. She knew she lost when Claire shot her a triumphant look. "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, why do you think I wouldn't be able to come to terms with this in two days? I'm not a baby anymore; I'm going to be 16 in 8months." "It's just that I still haven't completely come to terms with it, and I've known for about a week, I wanted you to have your mind clear for the rest of your AP exams." "Well how did that work out for you?" Massie said before walking out. Claire POV

Block Estate

Claire's Room, prior Guest Room

Sunday May 8th

11:43 am

Claire stood in Massie's living room in complete shock. She thought her cousin was a goody two shoes. Not only is she stunning, but she's kind of bad ass too! She was completely, and pleasantly surprised at her cousin. "Claire, why don't you go to the mall? Isaac will be ready when you are." "Okay." An hour later Claire had showered, washed her hair for the second time that weekend, blow dried her platinum blonde hair to its natural pin straight form, and was dressed. She wore something she brought from California. She remembers the day she bought it; it was the day after she returned home from her last trip to Sinai. Her mother had taken her to Rodeo Drive; it was the first time she had been there in years. As she grew older Claire came to prefer The Grove. They walked into Bebe and her mom had spotted a white double layer lace tube dress, "It's perfect to show off your new tan!" her mother had exclaimed excitedly. So of course Claire tried it on, not only did it show off her tan, but it accentuated her newly formed curves. She played the dress down with a turquoise skinny belt and turquoise Tory Burch flats. With one final look in the mirror, she swiped on some M.A.C lip gloss and was on her way. She picked up the two credit cards that were on the table, as she was picking up her keys she heard her Aunt Kendra crying and asking Uncle William why she was so stupid, he in turn reassured her that she is not stupid, she's a great mother and Massie is just at that age. Claire laughed quietly; when it came to manipulating people her cousin definitely had her beat. She got into a white Range Rover and was greeted by the same man that drove her home just one day prior. "Hello, Miss Claire." "There is no Miss needed Isaac, just Claire is fine." He nodded and let her get back to her thoughts. Even though it had only been a day Claire felt as if it was so much longer. She turns on her iPod, something she that will be useless in a couple of hours when she gets the iPhone4s. A Florence and the Machine song comes on and she quietly sings along. Her playlist finishes just as the car stops. "We're here Mi-Claire." "Thanks Isaac. I'll call you when I'm ready to go home" Claire smiles at him, as she gets out of the car. The AT&T store is her first stop; she uses her Aunt's credit card to buy the white iPhone4s, and changes the billing address from California to Westchester. She walks out of the store only to bump into another blonde.

"Like OMG!" the shorter, more golden blonde exclaims.

"Watch where you're going!" Claire snaps at her angrily.

"Why don't you like watch it?" the blonde snapped back, lifting her eyes from her Swarovski crystal encrusted blackberry bold. Claire notices that her eyes are an incredible shade of navy blue, and that the blonde is indeed really pretty.

"You're obviously not in my line of sight, midget!"

"What's going on Olivia?" Another blonde flanked by two guys asks.

"She like bumped into me and called me a midget!" the second blonde laughed, as do the two guys.

"That's so like not funny!" Olivia, Claire guessed that's her name exclaims indignantly.

"Come on Livs, you're like 5'4, this girl is like four inches taller than you, it's pretty funny." One of the boys tells her. He has messy black wavy hair, and blue-green eyes that seem to alternate between the two colors.

"Shut up Landon! Skye make him be nice!" Skye rolls her eyes as Landon continues to crack up.

"You're not serious are you Liv?" the last boy with spiky black hair and pale green eyes says incredulously.

"Let her be Griffin." Skye says, in a –what-can-you-do tone.

Claire mentally sorts them out; the short golden blonde with navy eyes is Olivia, the taller more striking buttery blonde with tiffany box blue eyes, glossy pillowy full lips, is Skye, the boy with messy black curls and changing eyes is Landon. Lastly the boy with spiky black hair and pale green eyes is Griffin.

"Well I don't have time to hang out with you losers, I have shopping to do."

"OMG! She's Charlie Lyons' daughter!" Olivia exclaims her navy eyes lighting up with joy.

"Please excuse her; she's not the brightest bulb in the world." Landon apologizes for Olivia.

Claire shrugs. "Didn't think she would be."

Skye, Landon and Griffin crack up again. "You have to come shopping with us! Skye exclaims, "We need you to balance her out." Claire nods, its not as if she had better plans, and how much of a loser would she look shopping alone?

Derrick POV

Harrington Estate

Derrick's Room

Sunday May 8th

3:08 pm

Derrick sighed as he stared at his phone. He had sent her 10 text messages, called her four times. Massie never ignored him, at least not to this extent. Besides if she was only mad at him, how come no one else in the group had spoken to her either? Its already 3:00pm, Massie has been MIA since 6:00 last night. He rarely worried about her, Massie is so much stronger than anyone, even herself gave her credit for, but today it's a bit extreme. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, almost instantaneously followed by a blur of brown hair and Chanel Nº 19. Massie leapt into his arms, and he hugged her. Not caring that he was in his boxers, or that she obviously hadn't showered, for now all that mattered was that his best friend was crying in his arms, and he's never felt better. After all, she had spent almost an hour talking to Cam, Derrick tried to not be jealous, but it's his Massie, talking to his best friend, but even with all that, it was him she chose to come to tonight.

"What's wrong, Mass?" he asked as soon as her sobs stopped and she cried only silent tears. She told him the whole story of last night and earlier that day. He didn't know what to say, so he said the one thing he knew would make her smile.

"Mass," he started.

"Yeah, Derr?"

"You're beautiful when you cry." Massie smiled.

"Ewwww! You're in your boxers! And I was hugging you!" Massie jumped up from his lap.

"Well you haven't showered and I still hugged you!" Massie gasped.

"You're right! I haven't showered! Derrick! How could you let me be so near you?"

"You smell just as amazing as ever." He shrugged.

"I'm going to shower, is Sammi home?" she asked referring to his older sister.

"No, I'm here alone. Now that I think of it, how did you get inside my house?"

"I have a key, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I'll get dressed while you shower."

Massie disappeared for 30 minutes. When she came back she was wearing dark wash jean shorts, and a bra.

"Put on a shirt Mass! I don't need to see that!"

"Oh please," Massie scoffed. "You know you like it!" she shook her C-cups, as she stuck out her tongue. Derrick got up and left.

"I'm going to get iced tea! You better have a shirt on when I get back!" he said as he left.

"Or what?" Massie taunted. Derrick acted as if he hadn't heard her. Truth is he left because he was thirsty, and he was pretty turned on. If he had to see Massie intentionally teasing him, he would have gotten a boner, and that would have made things awkward for both of them.

When he returned to his room with two glasses of iced tea, Massie had put on one of his favorite shirts. It's a purple American Eagle V-neck with a yellow eagle on the side. He checked his phone.

"Everyone's worried about you Mass." He stated.

"Really? Why?"

"You've ignored all of our texts and calls."

"Just put up a facebook status, then turn you're phone off. I want your undivided attention for the rest of the day."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Derrick Harrington- with my best friend Massie Block! We're having a sleepover. Can't wait till we give each other makeovers! Lol, jk. We're gonna hang out till one of us falls asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Massie approved, and he updated it. He turned off his phone and flung it across his room. "I'm all yours." Massie snuggled into him, despite the spring heat.<p>

"I love you Derrick."

"Love you too Mass." He kissed the top of her forehead and let his eyes drift to his 50 inch plasma TV. The Simpsons danced around his screen. He watched Massie watch them. At that moment he was happy.

Cam POV

Fisher Estate

Cam's Room

Sunday May 8th

3:45 pm

Cam looked at his phone one more time, before setting it down dejectedly. He had sent Massie 15 text messages, called her 7 times, messaged her on facebook, and wrote on her wall. He just wanted to make sure she was okay, no one had heard from her all day. He looked at his Rolex, it said 3:45. _Ding!_ His phone goes off. He opens it excitedly, hoping, no needing it to be a message from Massie. Instead it was a message from his brother telling him to make sure he was out by 9:00pm, he was bringing a "guest" over. Guest being Harris' code for girl he's going to have sex with. He checks facebook one more time.

* * *

><p>Derrick Harrington- with my best friend Massie Block! We're having a sleepover. Can't wait till we give each other makeovers! Lol, jk. We're gonna hang out till one of us falls asleep.<p>

_Alicia Rivera and 45 others like this status 50 comments_

* * *

><p>Of course she was with Derrick. Whenever it came to people Massie loves, Derrick topped that list. Everyone knew Derrick was in love with Massie, but Massie is just so hard to read sometimes, he hoped that for his sake Massie isn't in love with him. That way he has a chance of making her fall in love with him.<p>

Hey! I know it's been forever but this is my longest chapter to date, does that make up for it? Maybe? Kinda? Little bit? I've been working on this chapter for like 5hrs so I hope you guys like it. I'll update sooner next time =]

Review Replies!

Rakel: thank you for reviewing! And loll; yeah I totally see where you're coming from! Massie's the best! Their couple name is Cassie=]

Lissie04: lol thanks, I'll fix it! In my defense I was tired! My proof reading skills suck! But thank you for reviewing =]

Lilythe Lilster- thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Mayesha1771- loll, you're long reviews make me happy! I look forward to reading them every time I update! I'm glad you like Claire! It makes me a happy writer! I can't stop smiling as I read your review and write the reply! You're not gonna like this chapter much cuz it's more of a Massington, but you'll get your Cassie soon! I promise! This Cam POV was pretty short too, but I felt like I got out everything I wanted to say for him. Next chapter it will be longer. I'm thinking of starting the chapter up from his POV. And I'm thinking baseball because I don't know much about soccer=] and body wise their basically the same, except Claire is taller, and thinner, but she's anorexic so it's like balancing out. I'm thinking that's gonna come out soon, either next chapter or the one after, and a party scene in which Claire sees the other side of Massie. Thank you for reviewing! Love&hugs&kisses Karolina XD

KoolKat429- aww thank you for reviewing=] and same here! As long as Massie's happy I'm happy=]


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Cam POV

Cam's neighborhood

Sunday May 8th

8:37 pm

Cam wandered around his neighborhood aimlessly, feeling like a vagrant. He knew he wouldn't go home, that was just repulsive, his brother liked screamers. Derrick's house was out because Massie was there, well for now, Massie would go home. She had to; Sammi's clothes wouldn't fit her well. While Massie is 5'8 Sammi is a petite, but perfect 5'5. So for now he had to wait it out.

"Cam, is that you?" A voice called out causing him to stop walking and turn around.

"Oh, hey Skye."

"You don't have to sound so happy to see me Cam." The blonde replied haughtily.

"Sorry, but I just got kicked out of my house because my brother's getting some, and I have no place to go. Excuse me for not being all that pleasant right now."

"Wow that sucks. But I just came back from shopping with Olivia; needless to say I have a like splitting like headache." Skye pronounced the last bit almost exactly like Olivia's annoying valley girl form of speech. He laughs, "That must really suck. Why are you even friends with her?" Skye wasn't a genius, but she's smart enough to be getting A's in most of her classes, with all the partying, and "extracurriculars" she has, is pretty good.

"She's Olivia," the striking blonde shrugged. "We've been friends almost as long as we've been in school. I have her back and she has mine, no matter how annoying she is, she's a great friend."

It was that loyalty, compassion, and undying love that she has, that made him fall for her so long ago. The fact that she is exceptionally beautiful helped. It was, 3, no 4 years ago. That would make them 8th graders. Those were the days when they were all friends, sure Griffin, Skye, Olivia, and Landon always did their own thing, but their 2 groups weren't as disconnected as they are now. He recalled the startling secret that broke them up, she was hooking up with other guys, she had been for almost their entire relationship. At first he was furious, but he slowly realized that he should have seen it from the start, and got over it. Cam was never one to dwell on the past, unlike Massie and the rest of the girls with the exception of Olivia and Layne, who hated Skye for what she did to him. He thinks they were angrier that Skye had kissed all of their boyfriends, than that he was hurt.

"Cam?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking."

"I asked you how's the PC, what were you thinking about."

"Oh they're okay, I guess. Massie's dealing with some family things, Alicia and Josh are in love but neither of them is admitting it. Dylan is preparing for her first art show, Kristen's studying and playing every sport imaginable, I think she even got Massie to join softball, and the guys are chilling, playing baseball, and soccer."

"Massie? Playing softball? This I have to see! And there was a second question." She answered coyly. Skye is an amazing actress; she can manipulate not only her emotions but yours as well.

"I was thinking about us." Cam said simply. Skye blushed under the moon, which slowly crept out from its slumber. "What about us?"

"Just stuff."

"I never really apologized, Cam, I'm-"

"It's done; the past is the past Skye." He said cutting her off.

"I have to tell you I'm really sorry Cam. I know we were only 13, but it was so obvious that you loved me, and I loved you too Cam, really I did, just not the way you loved me." Cam noticed the tears falling.

"Let's go to a better place, beautiful people can't cry in the street." He saw her smile through the tears.

"Let's go to my house. My parents are out to a business meeting." He nods and follows her to the huge, Victorian style mansion.

"You want something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Always the gentleman Cam." He shrugs but says nothing.

"My room or the living room?"

"Whichever one you're more comfortable in, if we're going to have this talk we might as well talk about it all and I want you to be content."

"You're sweet Cam; I guess we can stay in my living room."

"Skye..." He trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you." Her whole face lights up as she smiles her perfect, never needed braces but still white as snow smile.

"That means a lot, Cam. Thank you."

"Thank you for apologizing, I needed the closure."

"Let's watch something."

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?"

"I think I recorded Glee!"

"Okay, which one? I mean I haven't missed any of them but I don't want to ruin it for you."

"You watch Glee?" Skye's eyes lit up incredulously.

"Yes, but please don't tell Derrick or anyone else! They'd never let me live it down."

"I won't tell anyone, promise." Skye always kept her promises, he knows he's safe.

"I'm gonna update my facebook status, and tag you, kay?" She asked, but it was more of a statement.

Skye Hamilton- hanging out with Cam Fisher, we're home alone, can someone try to rob me? I wanna set up cool booby-traps! I'm kidding, I'll just make Cam protect me ;D

Cam laughed. "I wouldn't protect you! Why are you lying?"

Skye scoffs faux offended. "I can nawt buhlieve you wouldn't protect me! I am beyond betrayed!"

"I'm kidding; I would protect you from all harm."

"I know, but I wanted to hear you say it."

"You're pure evil!" He yelled laughing. Feeling like a kid again.

"I am nawt! I'm just good at getting what I want."

"Oh really?" Cam remembered how ticklish she was and hoped still is. He got up and started tickling her sides. Skye burst into laughter. "Cam, Cam, CAM! Stop it! Ahhhhh, I'm going to kill you!" She said in between loud bouts of laughter.

"No you won't, because then you'll have no one to protect you."

"True, but still, I'll injure you!"

"I want to see you try!" That's when they started to run around Skye's house like children. By the time they had finished it was 9:00pm and he had to go.

"You can always spend the night, my parents wont even notice."

"It's sweet of you to offer but I have to go. Goodbye Skye today was fun."

"Yeah, it was. We should do it again sometime." He bent over to give her a hug, Cam is 6'2 and she's 5'7, when their lips collided neither knew what was going on.

"If I was your boyfriend, never let you go keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want if I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go so _g_ive me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend if I was your man, I'd never leave you girl I just want to love you, and treat you right." Massie's personalized ringtone broke up their 5 second kiss.

"I have to get this."

"Who is it?" Skye demanded jealousy apparent in her robin's egg blue eyes.

"It's Massie."

"Whatever, bye Cam." She waved and turned back into her home.

"Hello?"

"Why Cam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why, no how could you be with her? After everything she put you through. After all she did to all of us?" Massie's voice demanded anger seeping through the phone.

"Mass, that happened four years ago! Get over it! I have, why cant you?"

"Because, she took Landon away from me! That is unforgivable. Especially in girl world, but I guess you wouldn't understand you've never had to experience losing the one you love to a person you've always envied." He laughed bitterly in his mind. If only she knew how he felt about her and Derrick. Yes, they have been friends since they were babies, but it always irritated him that Derrick got everything he wanted with minimal effort. He was captain of the soccer team, got fairly good grades in school, and every girl in school was in love with him.

"I have, but I guess we've never really talked so you wouldn't know." He replied bitterly using her words against her.

"You are right, we have not talked a lot, and I think it should stay that way. Bye Cam." With that she hung up the phone, and left him to walk to Derrick's house alone, but that's no different than usual.

Claire POV

Block Estate

Claire's room

Sunday May 8th

8:52 pm

Claire sighed as she fell into her new bed. shopping had been exhausting, she had a migraine from too much exposure to Olivia, her arms were sore from carrying all those bags, and her feet hurt from walking around that huge mall. In the end she got tons of new clothes and it was worth it. For the most part, at least she had new friends. Skye, Landon, Griffin were awesome people, even Olivia has her moments. So much for relying on her stupid cousin, she found a group of friends in less than 3 days. Claire logged onto facebook to check her friend requests. She gets around 15 a day; she ignores most of them, except for Skye, Griffin, Landon, Olivia and a friend of theirs Layne Abeley. She sees that Skye's newest update was something about Cam; she didn't know that they were friends. Massie didn't seem like the type to be friends with Skye and them; then again all beautiful people know each other, especially in this small town. Claire noted that she hadn't eaten anything since she came from LA; she was surprised no one had noticed. But they were all too busy with their own lives to even bother with her. Maybe she'll eat something for breakfast tomorrow; she did after all need all her energy for school.

Hellooo! So I guess it's been a couple of days and finals are coming up for the next two weeks and I didn't want you guys to be without a chapter for that long so here it is! I hop you guys like it I worked really hard on the Cam pov and I hope it sounds like a guy, I wouldn't know because I am a girl=] anywayss, I will hopefully update soon, but if not Good luck to those of you who live in NY or Cali that have to take regents and to the rest of you good luck on whatever tests/exams/projects&presentations you have to do=]

Review Replies:

Musiciswhatfeelingssoundlike: thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it =] and there will be a little clam…and Clairington and just a lot of kissing going on in general ;D

Lissie04: aww you're sweet! Thank you for reviewing every chapter it makes me smile and I hope you like this one too!

Mayesha1771: AWWWWWWWW! You remind me of why I update in the first place! &lmfaooo yeahh Olivia's not really my favorite character so I made her the dumb one XD there will be more Griffin! I'm giving him a love interest soon so look out for that! Lmfaooo, NOOO you are not weird! I feel the exact same way! I compare guys in real life to guys in the clique and they never measure up! You're loads of fun to talk to! And I hope you like this chapter its Cam centric but not a Cassie, but they need something to happen before peace and love! But next chapter they will definitely make up! Massie's not one to isolate her true friends….=] thanks for reviewing and just being awesome in general *insert hearts*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Claire POV

Block Estate

Claire's room

Monday May 9th

6:00 pm

"When I look into your eyes it's over you got me hooked with your love controller I'm tripping and I can not get over I'm feeling lucky like a four leaf clover 'cause I'm into you." J-Lo's new song woke Claire up at 6:00. Her first instinct was to press snooze, but she knew that Massie left to school at exactly 7:15am to be there early for student council on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and International Club on Tuesdays and Thursdays. For now, at least, once she gets friends with driver's licenses she'll be able to wake up at a normal time. She dragged herself out of bed and into her blue and white bathroom. After her 45 minute shower, she walked into her bedroom to find Massie there waiting.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Rude much? Anyways, I was just inquiring what you want for breakfast so Inez can have it ready by the time you come down. Apparently, your intercom was set up incorrectly, so she couldn't ask you herself."

"Oh, uhmm I'm not hungry." Claire shifted her gaze away from her cousin's burning amber one.

"Whatever, lunch in school is pretty good so it's not like you'll starve."

"Good to hear." Massie shrugged and walked away to get dressed. Claire decided to do the same, as it's her first day at BOCD High she needed to look pretty, but hot at the same time. It had to be New York meets California, neither one can overpower the other. After 15 minutes she decides on a Diane von Furstenberg Diem mini Jacquard knot skirt, paired with a black and blue Free People ten thousand island top. On her feet are black MICHAEL Michael Kors "Robertson" Wedge Sandals. She had braided her hair before bed so it appeared that she had just returned from the beach. Claire accessorized with a blue and black feather earring, and small sapphire earring on one side, a black diamond, and white diamond studs in the other ear. Her grandmothers necklace was an omnipresent accessory, minimal make up complete the Cali meets NY look. She went down to the kitchen to find Massie sitting there enjoying 2 pieces of French toast; Claire immediately envied her cousin for inheriting the Block metabolism, while she had inherited the Lyons'. Needless to say, Massie looked amazing, she's wearing a navy blue Aqua crochet back high/low tank that had the most beautiful crocheting on the back, white AG Adriano Goldschmied pixie shorts. Navy and white Tory Burch crisscross platform espadrilles adorned her perfect size 7 feet, showing off her French manicured toes. Massie's hair and been French braided to one side to showcase the crocheting of the shirt. Massie was definitely the fashionista of the group, Kristen clearly the sporty one, but Claire wondered what roles Alicia and Dylan played.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I saved you a piece of French toast." Her cousin sing-songed. Claire's stomach begged her to say yes, but her head shook no and they went on their merry way.

They stopped after only 5 minutes of driving. Claire was confused, but not worried enough to ask what's going on. Seconds later she sees Alicia walking down the driveway that connected to an immense house. Alicia looked more professional than she had when she had first seen her. Then she wore shorts and a tank top, casual and effortless. Today she's wearing a tan Donna Karan mini tube skirt, a white Bailey 44 Tinkerbell top and tan patent leather Jimmy Choo pumps. Her raven and beautiful hair was pulled back by a tan cheetah print headband. 2 carat studs glittered from her ears.

"Hey Mass," Alicia said. "Oh, and hey Claire." She added shocked to see her.

"Hey." Massie and Claire responded simultaneously.

"You look great today Leesh."

"Really? You think so? And you look stunning Mass, is that the shirt we got at the mall last week?"

"Yeah, first day back from Spring Break, have to look pretty."

"Don't you mean you have to look pretty for Derrick?" Claire watched her cousin blush, she liked Derrick? "Poor Cam, he's in love with a girl that likes his best friend." She thinks to herself.

"Shut up! Derrick and me are just friends, unlike you and Josh who are in love."

Now it's Alicia's turn to blush as she mumbles something inaudible.

"Puh-lease! You and Josh have been in love ever since he moved here last year!"

"That's such a lie! I was going out with Kemp last year."

"But you broke up with him how many days after Josh got here?"

"Yeah well you and Derrick are in love, always have been always will be, so consummate your relationship already!"

"Alicia…"

"Yes Massie?"

"Am I Olivia Ryan?"

"No! God forbid Mass!

"Then why do you think I wanna have sex with Derrick?" Alicia laughed as Massie rolled her eyes. Claire just sat there, sure Olivia was a bimbo but she's her friend, one of the only she has in this place, how dare Massie make fun of her?

"What's up pretty ladies?" Claire had been so wrapped up in Massie and Alicia's conversation that she didn't notice the car stopping in front of another mansion. Red hair entered the car almost in a flash.

"Hey Dyl!" both girls yelled out happily. Claire felt Dylan stare at her and smiled in response. Dylan's skirt was gorgeous, she had seen it in the store yesterday but she knew she wouldn't be able to pull it off, Dylan; however seemed to have the natural ability to rock both her crazy hair and crazy printed skirt. The BCBGMAXAZRIA 'Britte' tribal print skirt had been paired with a simple white tank top, tucked in. The Betty T-strapped Ostrich platform sandals went with the outfit without upstaging it, as did her hair which was loose, but controlled by mousse. Claire remained quiet until they reached a third foreign house. It's much smaller than the others, but not exactly a dollhouse. Out came Kristen, looking almost exactly as she had the day before in dark wash True Religion Jess Pave denim shorts, which stopped an inch or two under her waist, and James Perse stripe slub shirttail tank. Matching black Converses with black and white pin striped shoe laces, along with a high slicked back ponytail completed the sporty but sexy look.

"Hello people." As if noticing the looks Massie, Alicia and Dylan gave her she continued. "My parents had to work early." She said as some sort of explanation. Kristen then looked at Claire, "My parents would flip a shit if they saw me in these clothes. " Claire nodded, the only sign that she had listened to her.

They arrived to school 2 minutes after leaving Kristen's house, at 7:34 am, almost half an hour before school starts. What was she gonna do for half an hour?

Massie POV

Octavian County Day

Front Lawn

Monday May 9th

7:35 am

"You can come to the meeting with us, seeing as you have nothing better to do for half an hour might as well come inside and get the Massie Block grand tour." Massie told her blonde cousin, not that she was trying to make friends, but someone could see her cousin alone outside like an LBR and it could negatively affect Massie's reputation. Claire in response follows her inside.

"Okay, so we need to talk about Junior Prom, as well as Senior Prom." Massie started off.

"Miss President?" interrupted a brunette with blue eyes.

"Yes, Kathy?"

"I thought Senior Prom was already settled?"

"It is but we need to decide the date to start selling tickets, as well as what page of the yearbook the prom pictures will be so we can leave that page empty." Kathy nodded, and Massie continued. "Junior Prom is what we have to decide, especially since we decided that its two weeks from this Saturday. And we don't have place, or a theme."

"Well we can have it at the Country Club; they owe your dad a favor anyways." Kristen put in wisely.

"We can have it on the Terrace! The weather is supposed to be great for the next month." Massie added and the room of 8 nodded their agreement.

"I think for a theme how about Hollywood Awards show? That way we can have a red carpet, goodie bags, and have paparazzi!" Alicia exclaimed excitedly.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Dylan exclaims. "We can hire people to pose as celebrities through the years, and have only the hottest musicians perform!"

"Dyl and Leesh, you guys are awesome! This junior prom is going to be the best this school has ever seen! I'll talk to my daddy, about the place. Leesh talk to your dad about actual celebrities, or the best impersonators. Dyl you're on music and decorations, I'm sure your mom can talk some of her guests to doing us this favor. Kristen you're in charge of catering, your parents would do you this favor right? Kathy you're on advertising, make awesome posters, and tickets. Everyone else you guys are helping." The bell rang almost immediately after Massie finished her sentence. The room emptied, but Massie being president stayed behind to fix the desks.

"Need some help?" A voice asked sheepishly.

"No thank you. Don't you have a traitor to help?"

"Mass, come on!"

"No Cam, why would you intentionally hurt me like that?"

"If I knew it would hurt you I never would have done it! I've never done anything to intentionally hurt you, why would I start now?"

"If you don't want to hurt me then stop seeing her." Cam laughed.

"Jesus Mass, you sound like you're my girlfriend and I cheated on you."

"If I was your girlfriend, you best believe you never would have been with that slut in the first place."

"If you were my girlfriend I could've stayed at your house while Harris had sex."

"EWWW! Cam! I did NOT need to know that!" Massie exclaimed.

"If you were my girlfriend you already would've known.

"True." Massie said coyly moving towards him.

"If you were my girlfriend, I'd do this all the time." Cam leaned down to kiss her when Claire barged in.

"I can't find my…" she trailed off when she saw what almost would have gone down had she not interrupted. "Uhmm, forget it. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find it on my own. Just uhmm keep doing whatever you were gonna do." Claire quickly turned around and left as awkwardly as she had entered, leaving behind a confused Massie and excited Cam.

Alicia POV

Octavian County Day

Hallways

Monday May 9th

8:10 am

Alicia walked out of the Student Council meeting extremely happy. Junior Prom was going to be amazing! She couldn't wait to go chopping with the girls, wondering if Claire would join them or if she would already have her own group of friends. To be honest, Alicia didn't really mind Claire. She was extremely pretty, but shy; observant but spacey. She was a giant box of contradictions and that amused her. It's the reason she likes Massie, who could be sweet, but was not afraid of being a major bitch. Alicia was usually the bubbly girl, always excited and happy, but she much rather preferred dancing to human contact. The only time she actually enjoyed being social was when she was drunk, other then that she was content to be with her small group of friends.

"Hola princesa." A smooth, deep voice whispers in her ear.

"Hey Josh, what's up?"

"Nothing, I have soccer practice later, will you wait for me?" Sensing the hesitation on her face he added, "I'll drive you to the dance studio."

"Okay, but don't take too long! My first class is at 5!"

"I'll meet you at the usual place."

By then they were at her class, he opened the door for her, kissed her cheek and walked to his class. Alicia wondered if he was going to ask her out today. She hasn't had a boyfriend since Kemp last year, before that it was Chris Abeley, but he cheated on her with Skye Hamilton, so he just sucks. Kemp was a great boyfriend but she couldn't be with him when she had feelings for Josh, so they split up amicably and remain close friends. As she turned the corner she saw a blonde girl and spiky headed boy making out. "Kris?" she gasped. Alicia almost fainted when she saw that the boy connected to her friend's lips was Griffin Hastings, one of the man whores Skye and her army of skanks hung out with. Alicia was too shocked to stay so she ran away, but not before passing Olivia Ryan who was making out with Derrick, who was supposed to be pining away for her best friend.

"YOU BITCH!" Alicia yelled before she slapped her.

Ta-Da! So I didn't have class today so I decided to type out a chapter for you guys! Finals are over! Which means I have to study for regents, so my updating might continue to be sketchy…sorry =[ I hope you guys like this chapter, its my first Alicia POV and actual Cassie moment xD I hope you guys are staying cool! This NY weather is driving me crazy! It was obnoxiously hot, then pouring rain, and now its just blehh.

Review Replies:

Mimiluv495: glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing=] hope you like this one too, it's kind of all over the place but I'm dying of heat so I guess that's my excuse=]

Mayesha1771: I set up the Griffin love interest! Aren't you happy? Also the almost Cassie moment! I know it took me awhile to update but I hope this makes up for it! And yeah Massie's extremely loyal to her friends, so she expects the loyalty to be reciprocated. I'm thinking a Skye/Mass battle soon =] I totally made this a Jolicia btw loll, he's so cute though!

Lissie04: aww thank you! &yeah it sucks! I would know I've been locked out of my house before, not for this reason but still! Thank you for your review =]


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Massie POV

Octavian County Day

AP English Language

Monday May 9th

8:22 pm

"Mass! Come quick! Alicia and Olivia are fighting!" Massie heard Kristen shout into her English classroom.

"WHAT?" Massie, Skye and Claire screeched at the same time. Massie then glared at Skye, who glowered right back as they went to follow Kristen.

"Leesh!" Massie exclaimed at the same time that Skye said "Livs!"

"WTF is going on here?" Massie exclaimed, taking the leadership role. Alicia, who was obviously winning the fight let go of Olivia's hair and let her fall to the floor. "I saw her making out with Derrick, and it made me think of how she kissed Kemp when he and I were going out so I slapped her."

"It is not like you to be so violent, what happened before that? There is something you are not telling me."

"I saw Kristen and Griffin making out." Alicia mumbled so that only Massie, and

Skye who was standing next to Massie heard her. Massie's blazing amber orbs instantly found Kristen's blue ones, "WTF Kris? Do you WANT an STD?"

"Griff, if you wanted to make out with a boy, I could've found you a more attractive one." Skye added onto Massie's tirade, but she said the wrong thing because now Massie's anger wrapped around Skye, almost suffocating her with the enormity of it.

"You do NOT talk to her like that! You lost out on talking to her period when you hooked Layne up with Plovert! Who was her boyfriend at the time! It is not Layne's fault though, Mother Whore told her to do something so she did it, and I hope you are happy with your harem of sluts."

"Oh come on! This happened in like 8th grade! We were like 12 and 13, why can't you get over it! Cam has, he's obviously more mature than you'll ever be!"

"Cam got over it because he got over you, not that it was too hard, I mean how difficult could it be to get over you? You're just a common day slut, Landon and

I actually had a good thing going until you ruined it."

"He's obviously not over me if we kissed yesterday!" Skye yelled and gasps instantaneously followed. Massie turned to Cam.

"You kissed her, and you tried to kiss me this morning? Really Cam? I hope you go to a hospital and get checked out, Jesus only knows what kind of STDs Mother

Herpes gave you."

"You tried to kiss her? I thought we were getting back together!" Skye screeched.

"How could we ever get back together? I don't trust you." Cam said in a steely voice. "Just stay away from me Skye. You already broke me once; I refuse to let it happen again."

Massie watched as Cam stalked away, the crowd opening for him as if he's a rock star.

"You just never get tired of my leftovers do you?"

"Really Skye? I want your leftovers? Whose been going after every guy that loves me? Jonathan in fourth grade, Nick in sixth, Landon in seventh, and when I had him in eighth you ruined it."

"Well, you like follow Derrick around like a like lost puppy. Me and him are like in love." Olivia said.

"Stay out of this Olivia." Skye growled.

"Why? Are you afraid I'll make her cry? I mean after all we all know the real reason Derrick goes out with her."

"Massie, don't! Please!" Skye pleaded with her enemy.

"No! I like wanna know!"

"Derrick only dates you because you're easy," seeing her confused look she continued. "He likes you because of the sex. I don't think I can break it down more than that. If you still don't get it than ask Skye. She's not as stupid as she looks."

"That's like nawt true! Derrick!"

"Yeah?" He says sheepishly.

"Like tell her its like not like true!"

"I'm not a liar," he shrugged. "Sorry."

"You like knew!" Olivia turned to Skye. "And you didn't like tell me! I trusted you, and you like made me look like stupid!"

"To be honest, you make yourself look stupid." Massie told her bitterly.

"Stay out of it!"

"Wow, Olivia! A whole sentence and you didn't use 'like' once! Congratulations!"

"You think you're so great Massie? Then why did Derrick choose me over you?"

"In case your tiny little brain didn't realize this, Derrick chose you because he and everyone else knows that you are the biggest slut in school. Actually I'm pretty sure that's the only reason anyone has dated you."

"You're a real bitch Massie." Olivia spoke venomously, tears springing to her eyes.

"You and Skye made me this way."

"Real mature Massie, blame US for YOUR bitchiness."

"You were the ones that stole the two guys I love the most, my best friend and my boyfriend, you can't pin this on me, because if you weren't such sluts, we'd still be friends!" Massie bellowed her eyes a fiery yellow orange. Both Skye and

Olivia began to quietly cry. That's when Layne entered the scene, wearing a typical Layne outfit, Lauren by Ralph Lauren "Leland" Silk Habotai Patchwork Wrap Blouse with Richard Chai Love Striped Elastic Shorts, on her feet Belle by Sigerson Morrison Sling back Clogs.

"I'm one period late on the first day back to school and my best friends are crying?"

"Yeah, you miss a lot when you're busy sucking penises." With that Massie walked away, Derrick, and the PC in tow.

Claire POV

Octavian County Day

Hallway

Monday May 9th

8:51 am

"What just happened?" She asks Skye after Massie leaves with the PC and Derrick.

"Don't worry about it." Skye sighs wiping her tears carefully as to not disturb her make up.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it! If my cousin and my only friends in this place hate each other I want to know why." She snapped bitterly.

"Massie is the cousin you're staying with?" Skye replied incredulously.

"Yup, now tell me what's going on or I'll just ask her."

"It's a long story."

"I've already missed first period, who cares if I miss another?"

"Well come on then, we might as well go to a private place." Layne said as she put her arm around Olivia who continued to cry. Claire hated to admit it, but she liked Olivia a lot more when she wasn't talking. Skye, Olivia, Layne and

Claire walked until they reached a bevy of trailers outside the school.

"Why are there trailers outside of the school?"

"In eighth grade, Briarwood, OCD's brother school flooded, so the boys came here. It was only supposed to be temporary, so we got the trailers for kids that couldn't fit in the main building. When Briarwood and Octavian County Day decided to stay together and just renovate, the trailers just stayed. Now we use them whenever we want." Layne explained.

"Oh okay. Layne, I'm Claire. I know you know but we were never properly introduced." Layne laughed.

"Nice to meet you Claire, I'm Layne."

Skye and Olivia laughed, "Was that like really like needed?" Olivia asked.

"Duhh! Or we could've gotten off on the wrong foot." Layne and Claire spoke simultaneously.

"You guys are weird." Skye and Olivia said together.

"You guys just did the same thing we did, so you're weird too." Layne retorted while Claire stuck her tongue out. It was good to act like a kid again.

"Well I guess its story time..." Skye looked Claire in the eyes, "You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes." She said immediately, though after the words left her mouth she wasn't as sure.

"Okay."

Derrick POV

Octavian County Day

Back Lawn

Monday May 9th

3:00 pm

"Massie Jillian Elizabeth Block." He called her, and saw the "Shit, I'm screwed," look on her face.

"Yes, Derr, my best friend in the whole wide world." She said in an innocent voice, smiling brightly.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap Massie! You completely threw me under the bus back there!"

"Well you didn't deny it!" Massie snapped back.

"What was I supposed to do? Lie to her? On front of her face? Proclaim my nonexistent dying love for her? Tell me Massie, what the fuck was I supposed to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Jesus Derrick! I made my point, that's all I wanted to do! I won the battle, which means I'm one step closer to winning once and for all, can't you just be happy for me Derrick?"

"No, I can't, because you would hurt me to get one over on Skye, and that's not the Massie that I love."

"Well I'm sorry Derrick, what you just saw back there is a part of me, whether you like it or not I can be a bitch. If you feel that what I am for a part of the day overshadows the 15 going on 16 years of friendship that we've shared then so be it. Say goodbye so we can both walk away." Derrick's heart almost broke when he saw Massie tear up.

"I'm not saying that Mass, I'm just saying that next time you wanna go on a bitchy tirade just leave me out of it."

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try." He smiled at her, though he couldn't get over the fact that his two best friends almost kissed. What she said next upset him.

"I see Cam; I should go see how he's taking all of this."

"Sure Mass." He smiled so that she couldn't tell how sad he was, when she shot him a quizzical look he knew the smile didn't reach his caramel eyes.

"I'll be right back." She reassured him and walked her perfect walk to Cam.

Cam POV

Octavian County Day

Back Lawn

Monday 9th

3:04 pm

Cam was sitting under a tree after school when Massie plops down next to him.

"Hey, beautiful." Cam laughed.

"Are you hitting on me Massie Block?"

"Depends, are you into it?"

"A girl like you? That is beautiful, smart and feisty? No I don't think I'm into it."

Massie gasped, trying to not laugh.

"Well I should be leaving!" she said haughtily.

"Aww, you're going to give up so easily? That's not the Massie that I know."

"You're right, I'm not leaving until-" Cam cut her off with his lips. Before either of them knew what was happening, Cam was on top of Massie their tongues moving intricately in the other's mouth. Massie suddenly pulled away, causing Cam to pout like a toddler.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I mean besides the fact that you have just given me herpes."

Cam groaned, "How long are you going to bring this up?"

"Until we die!"

"I guess you don't want me to ever kiss you again. We both know what an amazing kisser I am." By looking at the blush that crept up on her face he knew he was right, and that she liked kissing him almost as much as he liked kissing her.

"Come here!" she commanded. He then rolled over so that they were lying side by side under the tree.

"Yes, Mass?"

"I'm in love with Derrick," she said simply. Cam started to get up, "But when we kissed I had butterflies in my stomach." Cam stopped, snaked his arm around Massie's tiny waist.

"I'll make you fall in love with me, I know I can never be Derrick, but I'm sure I can own at least a little piece of your heart." Massie grinned.

"You already do, Cam. I'm just not sure I want a relationship, not until I resolve everything with my family."

"Don't worry, I'll be here waiting. What's wrong with your family?"

"Claire's mom is dead, and my mom felt that she didn't need to tell me." With that opening statement the rest of the story spilled out of Massie's perfectly plumped lips. When she finished, Cam looked truly sorry for her.

"Mass, if is gets worse or even if you don't want to deal with them for a little my door is always open." She started laughing and Cam was truly perplexed.

"When I told Derrick yesterday he told me that I'm beautiful when I cried, and we never really talked about it." Cam couldn't help but get upset that Derrick knew before him, sure it was expected but it still hurt. He had thought she was there just to hang out, not spill her heart out.

"Well Derrick isn't really one to share emotions."

"I know, but it was like I knew what he meant even though he didn't say it, but it also makes me feel good that you said it." She smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

Skye POV

Octavian County Day

Trailer 1

Monday May 9th

9:00 am

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. I guess Massie and me were 7 when we met in second grade, at Dance classes. Me and Massie got along fine, in fact we were like best friends until Alicia joined our class. Alicia was taking private lessons with the head instructor because she was 'gifted' but Madame L got pregnant so Alicia was integrated into our class, at this point we were in fourth grade. Alicia and Massie became inseparable, they did everything together. Alicia convinced Massie to transfer to OCD, so they could be together for even more time. So Massie was put into the fourth grade class, OCD is a small school so there is only one class per grade in elementary. She had the biggest crush on a boy named Jonathan, I also had a crush on Jonathan and that's basically when it all started. We liked the same guy, and no matter who he was he always chose Massie. Even Landon, I knew him first so when he got with Massie it hurt, by this time we're in seventh grade and I was discovering how fun it is to kiss people. So I went around kissing everyone, but especially guys that liked Massie. Made me feel better about myself, because no matter who you spoke to, Massie was the most perfect person they had ever met. So Massie told me that Cam had a crush on me, and she was with Landon so I had thought that it was finally my chance to be happy. By now the PC had formed with Massie, Alicia, me, Dylan, Olivia, Layne, and Kristen. We all had boyfriends too, Massie and Landon your resident golden couple, Alicia and Kemp, the cutest couple, me and Cam, Dylan and Chris Abeley, Layne and Griffin and Kristen and Plovert. Then Layne told me that she liked Plovert, so I told her to tell him, turned out he thought she was hot, because Kristen had already hit her growth spurt and was taller than him. They started hooking up behind Kristen's back because she scared Plovert. That's when I decided to take my own advice and I told Landon how I felt and that worked out for me and we started having an affair. But hurting Massie wasn't enough for me, I wanted to get back at Alicia for tearing us apart in the first place, that's when I started hooking up with John, who left the school after 7th grade. I also made out with Chris at a party. So basically I hooked up with the boyfriends, and inspired Layne to hook up with all of the now PC's boyfriends. This happened over the summer. When John was leaving he broke up with Alicia, and told her everything. He left the day before school started, so when we got back to school the next day Massie perfectly executed the revenge plan she had planned out the day before. She turned the whole school against me, each of the girls broke up with their boyfriends, and banished them to be friends with us. No other girl wanted to date them, all the guys thought we were whores and just used us. Basically Massie ruined our lives because we stole their boyfriends. They all moved on though, I don't see why they still hate us." Sky finished, looking at Claire.

"Wow, that sounds like something that could be in a movie or a book."

"Yeah, well that's the life of the beautiful and rich." Skye sighed. They sat there in silence until the bell shocked them out of their quiet abyss. A dark cloud of awkwardness followed Skye around for the rest of day, but what she saw when she was leaving school hurt her even more, under a tree were Massie and Cam sitting together, his arm around her waist and they were laughing. Skye just couldn't win, ever.

Massie POV

Octavian County Day

Back Lawn

Monday May 9th

4:05 pm

"OMG! I completely forgot about Derrick! How long do you think we've been here?"

"Um, an hour? Give or take a few minutes."

"Fuck! I told him I would be right back! He's gonna be pissed!"

"If he waited."

"Its me! Derrick once waited for me for 5 hours while I went to buy pads."

"Why did it take you 5 hours to get pads?"

"That is beside the point! The point is if I tell him to wait, he'll wait. I have to go."

"Why can't you just tell him I'll give you a ride home?"

"Because no!" She saw that Cam looked taken aback. "Call me tonight okay?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"Talk to you later." Massie walked away deliberately swishing her hips a little more than usual, after all, she wanted Cam to want her. She spotted Derrick sitting on the lowest bleacher, her heart skipped a beat, even though Cam is amazing, Derrick is the guy that she's loved for 2 years.

"Hey." She saw him jump as he took out one of his headphones, Dr Dre beats, the in ear ones, that she had bought him for Easter.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, sorry that took so long, thank you for waiting."

"No biggy, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't wait for you?"

"The worst best friend ever!" They laughed.

"I'm the best best friend ever, right?"

"Uh huh, sure." Derrick tackled her to grassy field.

"Derrick! You're gonna mess up my outfit!" She squealed as she squirmed under him.

"You'd stay cleaner if you were wriggling around!" She stayed completely still when she heard him say that.

"Good girl." He said while he helped her up. She glared at him, and he responded with a wink.

"I wanna go home!" By now it was almost 5, and Massie had class at 5:30 with Alicia. Well technically the class started at 5, but Massie never went on time.

"Guess who I saw walking hand in hand after practice today." Derrick sing-songed.

"OMG who?" Massie could never turn down knowing gossip.

"Alicia and Josh."

"NO WAY!" Massie squealed excitedly. "I knew they liked each other."

"Mass, everyone knew they liked each other." She laughed.

"But I knew first!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I did!" She said indignantly, while pouting.

"I know you did Mass, I'm just kidding. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Just then he stopped in front of her house.

"I won't, thanks for the ride, just think about it, in eight months I'll be able to drive myself home."

"Oh no! I'll have to start taking the bus. It will be the safest and furthest thing from a menace like you."

"Hahaha," she replied by laughing sarcastically.

"I'm kidding! I'm sure you'll be a great driver. Speaking of 8 months, am I still gonna be your escort to your sweet sixteen?" Massie thought of Cam, but then a lot could happen in eight months.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can start shopping for a kickass gift."

"You should be doing that regardless, but as of now, yes you are still going to be my escort."

"Okay, I can't wait." Massie felt herself grin.

"Me either." She got out of the car and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Derrick<strong>: _Hope you got home safe_

**Mass:** _Nope, I just got mauled by penguins and a robot….ow_

**Derrick**: _Hmm, well I hope you recover soon_

**Mass**: _I think I'm going to use this as an excuse to never see your ugly face again =P_

**Derrick**: _You know if I didn't know how sexy I am that would've hurt_

**Mass**: _So close_!

**Derrick**:_ I see food, ttyl love you =]_

**Mass**: _Fatass! Love you 2 (:_

* * *

><p>"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and blows but you're not this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me." Massie looked around, that was definitely not her phone. She finds Claire's iPhone on the island in the kitchen.<p>

"Claire." She called, but no response. Massie knew she shouldn't but she answered.

"Hello?"

"Claire? Hello! It's Dr. Stanton, Bridget from Sinai. Well I hope you remember me. I was just calling to inquire about your progress, we just heard the news of your mother, we are very sorry and we hope this doesn't hinder your progress. I am sorry I'm rambling, I've never been good at these phone calls."

"My progress?" Massie asked puzzled. What the hell was Claire doing at Sinai?

"Your anorexia and bulimia, hun." Massie's eyes widened and she almost dropped the phone.

"I-I'm doing fine. Thank you, bye." Massie managed to squeak out before hanging up. Suddenly the whole not eating breakfast thing made sense; in fact now that Massie thinks about it, she hasn't seen Claire eat anything since she had arrived from California. Massie couldn't believe that her cousin was anorexic.

"Did you call me?" Claire asked her. Massie could only look at her, and she knew that Claire knew something was up.

"What's up? Did something happen to Aunt Kendra?" Massie shook her head no.

"Then what?"

"You are anorexic and bulimic." Massie spoke slowly, not really believing the words that had just left her mouth.

Tadaa! Longest chapter ever with 8 pages and about 4,000 words and Skye POV and Claire's anorexic...dun dun dunn!. I am proud of myself! Hope you guys like it =] I wrote it in between regents, so its kind of sloppy but I actually really like this chapter I feel like it sets a lot of drama up nicely. I'm not trying to be annoying or whatever but please review, it makes me happy! I promise nothing bad will come out of you reviewing=] Oh and Happy Father's Day to all of your fathers =]

Review Replies:

SunnysideupintheRAIN- I'm thinking of making it a Massington…in the end =] right now I think she needs Cam to help her out with this family situation, and Derrick needs to figure out his feelings, he either loves all of her or none of her! But thank you for reviewing and giving me an idea for the next chapter =]

If dreams could come alive/mayesha- loll, I know! I read it! I updated so you should too! did I review? I meant to, I'll go check and if I haven't I will=] and I hope you read this when its not late because if you screamed at the almost Cassie moment you're gonna have a spaz attack when you read this=] Alicia's not mad at her, but she was just caught off guard! Can you imagine one of your closest friends kissing a guy who hangs out with the enemy? I would be super shocked too! And haha I know how you feel and for right now they are just friends, but in the end if she doesn't end up with him she'll end up with Cam, those are the two front runners, but they will not be the only two Massie kisses ;D I updated as soon as I could….don't be mad?

Faiga23- lolll! Claire is going to be the main in the next chapter obviously with her secret being out and whatnot everyone will be talking about her =] and Claire and Kemp might have something, in addition to Claire and Derrick, and Claire and Landon and or Chris Abeley…she's going to have a lot of admirers ;) thank you for reviewing! Appreciate it =]

Fyi_urlate- I know! I'm sorry that this took so long, but I was extremely busy with regents and studying and all of that terrible stuff-_- they're still not over but I felt guilty about not updating so here you go longest chapter to date =] enjoy and thank you for reviewing =]


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Claire POV

Block Estate

Kitchen

Monday May 9th

4:57 pm

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked Massie nervously.

"Some woman from Sinai just called, to check in with your anorexia."

"Why are you answering my phone?"

"I called you! You were nowhere to be found, but don't you dare put this on me

Claire! I'm not the one destroying my body!"

"You never do anything to yourself! You always take out your insecurities and anger on other people so you can destroy them!"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Skye told me everything that happened between you guys!"

"Oh really? Because if Skye says it then it must be true! Did she tell you how when we were in fourth grade she stole the clothes I was wearing, so I was forced to walk around in my gym uniform because the guy we liked picked me over her? Or how in 8th grade Skye, Olivia and Layne came into my room and trashed it because I called them out? Or how just last year, Olivia slept with Derrick, and

Skye brought her here so she could brag about it?" By this point Massie was close to tears. "She told you everything that I have done to her but did you even bother to ask why I did them?" Claire looked away from the cool intensity that came along with Massie's tears.

"No, I never thought to ask."

"Of course you did not, because just like everyone else, you did not bother to get to know me before you believed everything that was said about me."

"Massie, I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but you are also just another one of Skye's followers, I really hope that when she goes down you do not allow her to take you down as well, if you are here when she goes down."

"What do you mean, 'if I'm here?'"

"Well, we obviously have to get you help for your anorexia; Dylan went to this amazing camp over the summer that really helped her."

"Dylan's anorexic?"

"No, she was anorexic, past tense. They really helped her, and they can help you too. I am not trying to say that I care a great deal about you, but I would rather not lose another family member."

"I really feel the love." Claire replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I refuse to enable you starving yourself, when there is something I can do about it!" Massie all but yelled at her, she cringed glad that both her aunt and uncle were currently out of the house.

"I was fine before I moved here, and I'll be fine without your help." She didn't mean the words that had just come out, she secretly loved that Massie cared, and she knew the look of determination that flashed in her cousin's amber eyes was a look that would ascertain Claire's total recuperation.

"Well you are out of luck, because whether or not you want it, you have my help and I always get what I want."

"Whatever, I'm going out for a walk. I'll see you later."

"Before you leave Claire, eat something." Claire turned away, "Please?" She had never heard a more pitiful please, on the verge of tears, hanging on by a meager shred of hope that the request would be fulfilled. Claire sighed, "Okay." With that Massie smiled and went to the refrigerator.

"When was the last time you ate?" Claire blushed, "Why do you want to know?"

"To see how heavy of a meal I should make you. The human body does not possess the ability to consume a heavy meal after a period of not consuming anything. That is why so many Jews died when they were rescued, they were fed too much food and their stomachs exploded." She had to laugh at her cousin; the way she talked made her sound like a teacher or an encyclopedia.

"What?" Massie asked genuinely concerned as to why Claire was laughing.

"You sound like such a nerd! And I haven't eaten since mom died, so um about a week? But for two weeks before that I didn't eat much, Mom and Dad were fighting a lot, like it was a lot worse than it had ever been, so I ate a lot of sandwiches and drank smoothies. I guess I haven't had a real meal in about a month."

"Excuse me for paying attention in class, and wow okay. I need to start you off really light."

"Wait, you cook?" The shock in Clair es voice was evident.

"Yes I do, I took a cooking class from the age of ten to fourteen."

"That's pretty cool."

"I guess." After about ten minutes Massie put a plate in front of her. The plate's contents were baby carrots; a sandwich made of turkey and melted mozzarella cheese neatly tucked into two slices of wheat bread. A clank on the table announced the arrival of a smoothie.

"We usually eat pretty healthy, but there is a whole row of salad dressing if you want it for your carrots, and I did not put mayo in your sandwich, if you want that there is also a jar of that in the fridge. That is a papaya smoothie, tastes amazing! Alicia's mom taught me how to make it. It consists of papaya, milk, preferably evaporated, sugar, vanilla extract and ice if you are using unfrozen papaya." She sat there in shock; her cousin knew what she was doing.

"You should have your own show. No joke, this looks amazing." Massie slightly blushed.

"Thank you." Massie smiled before starting to sip her papaya smoothie. Claire felt Massie's eyes on her as she ate the baby carrots, slowly ate her sandwich, which tasted so good, and gulped down the smoothie which was unlike any other she'd ever tasted. For the first time in years Claire ate, and didn't feel like the fattest person on the planet, her stomach contently pushed out a burp.

"Thank you Massie, this was really nice of you."

"No problem just put the dishes in the dishwasher before you leave."

"Okay." Her phone beeped with 4 new messages.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>**emp**_: Hey beautiful, you should let me see your sexy self again. ;)_

**Landon**_: Hello. Wanted 2 make sure you're ok. You had to deal with pretty heavy stuff on your first day._

**Layne_:_**_ heeyyyy hope you r cool with evrything Skye told you today. It's our problem with the pc not yours._

**Unknown**_: Hi, my sister gave me your number, it's Chris Abeley. Just wanted to welcome you to our school :)_

Claire added Chris A. to her contacts, and responded to the texts in order of importance.

_To _**Layne**_: __heyy, yeah everything is goodie, Mass just told me some stuff too so the pic is coming together._

_To_** Landon**_:__ heyy, I'm fine, Beverly Hills prepared me for drama :)_

_To _**Kemp_:_**_ heyy, I was just thinking of going out for a walk, wanna meet up? It'll be worth it, for you :)_**_  
><em>**

_To _**Chris A**_.: __heyy, thank you, do I get a welcome basket? I've always wanted one :)_

**Kemp**_: Meet you on the corner?_

* * *

><p>She answered Kemp with a yes, ignoring the beeps to change into a sexier outfit.<p>

She threw on J Brand cut off jeans in bright turquoise, a see-through BCBGMAXAZRIA "Willa" Dolman sleeve top, with a navy Trina Turk crocheted halter swim top, purposely visible. She changed from her heels to a cute pair of STEVEN BY STEVE MADDEN "Raptture" flat sandals, showing off her pedicure. She teased the bottom half of her hair, to give her hair a full look, without messing up the overall appearance. After changing her earrings to interlocking turquoise and navy hearts that took up both piercings in each ear, and swiping on some Burt's Bees chap-stick, she was ready. It only took her 15 minutes, "new personal best" she thought to herself.

"I'm leaving now Massie." She called out.

"Mkay, I'll see you when you get back...if I'm here!" Her cousin bellowed back as she closed the door.

"Hey." She felt a smile form on her lips and a quick flutter in her stomach as she drowned in Kemp's deep, smooth voice.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna wait on the corner."

"Decided not to." She shrugged and started walking again; trying to suppress the urge she had to squeal as he followed her step by step.

"So why the walk?" He asked, a look of concern flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, you know just a lot of drama today, wanted to clear my head."

"That's cool; did you want to be alone?"

"No, its okay. I don't mind your company."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She laughed.

"Liar!"

"No, people love spending time with me. Probably my amazing good looks, infallible charm, and striking personality."

"Let's not forget the modesty." She commented sarcastically.

"We're all missing virtues; you're missing honesty for instance."

"What? I am nawt!"

"Yes you are!"

"Why would you say that?"

"You lie to yourself about enjoying my company." He sounded genuinely hurt and

Claire had to laugh at him.

"Okay, I like having you around, now go away."

"I think I might be insulted." Claire laughed.

"I'm kidding! Now take me somewhere, I don't know how to get anywhere in this stupid town."

"The park isn't too far away from Massie's house if you cut through the back, but seeing as we walked away from her house we have to go around."

"That's fine, I'm wearing walking sandals." He laughed and she grinned.

When they got to the park they walked to and sat on the bleachers surrounding the baseball field.

"I love baseball." She tells him simply. He looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well it's the only sport where everything is so unpredictable. A team can comeback from a 3 point disadvantage and win the game with just a swing of a bat. And there is no specific time limit to a game; I like how free it is."

"I see what you mean, do you play? And I'm so glad you didn't say that the baseball pants make guys' butts look good." Claire laughed, as she looked at him.

"That's another good reason! And yeah I play softball on a team and baseball with my friends."

"Haha, you're not funny." He said sarcastically before he continued. "But that's pretty cool, I play too. Baseball I mean, I was one of 4 freshmen on varsity."

"That's cool; I guess that means the school has pretty low standards." When she saw the look on his face she spoke again. "I'm kidding! What else do you play?"

"For the school I also play soccer, and lacrosse. In my free time I play basketball, and occasionally football. What about you? You have a great body how do you stay in shape? Or do you share Massie's metabolism, I swear if she tried she could out eat me!" Claire grew quiet, unsure whether or not to tell him about her anorexia. On one hand he seemed to be really sweet under the play boy image, and on the other hand she's only known him for two days. "Fuck it. He's gonna find out anyways, might as well hear it from me rather than Massie." She thinks to herself.

"Well I don't really play too many sports, just softball, and I don't have

Massie's metabolism, the reason I'm so skinny is-"

"You man slut!" A pink headed girl interrupted Claire.

"What are you talking about Strawberry?" Kemp says in a cold voice. "You're obviously cheating on me with this dumb blonde slut bitch!"

"Excuse you?" Claire demanded angrily.

"Not that I blame you, I mean it's not your fault he's a slut. You probably didn't know better." Strawberry replied using a baby voice, which only further enraged Claire. Before she could say anything Kemp spoke up.

"Strawberry, for the millionth time, we are not, were not, and never will be dating! We hooked up once, at a party it does not mean I like you. Sorry if I made you think I did but I don't. And Claire is not a slut, or a dumb bitch, in fact she's way smarter than you. So leave her alone!" He all but yelled at Strawberry. Who started to cry, and ran away.

"I'm sorry Claire, she's just-"

"A crazy psycho stalker? Yeah I can see that." She interrupted him. He laughed.

"I'm glad you can see that. Back to what you were saying?"

"Oh, I don't eat a lot of meat." She mentally cursed at herself for not telling him, but that Strawberry girl killed the moment. Even though it was super sweet of him to defend her.

"That's cool." He nodded.

"Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"For defending me. It was really nice."

"It's really no big..." He trailed off when her lips connected with his. They made out until she pulled away.

"My lungs were about to explode." She admitted sheepishly. Kemp just laughed and threw his arm around her waist.

"Kemp?" She mumbled his name, hoping he wouldn't hear her, but he did.

"Yes Claire?"

"I'm anorexic and bulimic." She cried. When he took his arm off of her waist she started to actually cry. Then he did something surprising. He took her face into his large hands, looked her dead in the eyes, and kissed her. A sweet, gentle, comforting kiss, that made her cry harder.

"Claire, you are beautiful. It's obvious to everyone. Why do you starve yourself?"

"I just thought that maybe if I was perfect my parents would not worry about me and focus on fixing their relationship." She sniffled but continued. "And my mom said that when she modeled she was anorexic, so I thought it wouldn't be that bad. But they found out and worried even more. They sent me to Sinai for rehab three times and it didn't help. Now Massie knows, because they called to check in with my progress. To make sure my mom's death didn't mess me up. I want to get better I really do, but everyone around me is so perfect, and I just want to be perfect too."

"I heard about your mom's death, I'm sorry for your loss. You know Massie's gonna tell William and Kendra right?"

"Yeah I know, we talked about it. There's some place that Dylan went to that really helped so that's probably what I'm gonna do. I mean I'm used to being shipped off somewhere during the summer anyways."

"Oh yeah, Dylan was bad, she used to go weeks with out eating. All because Skye, Olivia and Layne used to go around calling her little piggy, and taping ads for gyms on her locker." Kemps voice grew strained when he talked about the emotional abuse one of his friends endured. Claire couldn't believe that her new friends were so mean, and that neither Skye nor Massie had mentioned this.

"That's not nice." She said lamely.

"They did everything they could to break the PC, they had their own torture tactic for each one." He spat out.

"Really?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah, to Kristen they used to put up pictures of hermaphrodites, people and plants that have reproductive systems of both male and females. It was bad, Kristen's always felt weird about being taller than everyone, and when people started calling her a man it was worse. Dylan I told you about the pig thing. They used to call Alicia an illegal immigrant, and tell her to go back to Mexico, even though she's from Spain, one day they even threw tacos at her, she went into school crying and Massie took her home, got her changed and made her go back an hour later. If it weren't for Massie, all three of them would be stuck in a depression by now."

"What did they do to Massie?" She asked, her cousin seemed perfect, there wasn't much anyone could say or do to hurt her.

"They ruined every relationship she had or tried to have."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm sure you know about Landon, but there was also a guy named Danny. Massie had the biggest crush on him, and when he asked her out Skye made a plan to have Massie walk in on them kissing. Massie, who wasn't fully done getting over Landon, was destroyed. Massie always thought Skye was prettier than her, so when she kept losing all the guys she liked to her, she was even more hurt."

"You know a lot about Massie and her feelings."

"Yeah, I dated Alicia, and I and Derrick are pretty close and they're her best friends."

"Oh, that's cool. I can't believe that Skye, Olivia and Layne could be like that."

"Layne didn't do anything. In fact she was the one trying to get Skye and Olivia to stop, but they didn't until freshman year. Nobody knows why."

"That's so weird, but I guess its better that they stopped."

"Yeah, I wish they never woulda started, I've seen too many girls cry and it hurts."

"Aren't you mister play boy?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I see them cry after I leave them, hell I don't see them at all." Claire giggled.

"I see. Well I have to be getting home. Its almost dinner time and Massie's making sure I eat. Did you know she cooks?"

"She does?"

"Yeah, really good too."

"That's cool. I'll walk you home."

"Mkay."

So they walked along hand in hand, ignoring the strange looks they were getting.

"Why do I feel like I'm dating a Kardashian?"

"Because people think you've tamed the beast." They laughed together. They made small talk until they reached Massie's, well technically her home.

"Well um thanks for everything Kemp. I had a good time."

"It was my pleasure; you have to let me show you around, not just to the park, we'll have fun."

"We'll see."

"Whatever." She laughed as he turned away. She grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"You forgot something."

"What would that be?"

"You never told me how sexy I look." Claire purred seductively. Kemp laughed, and pulled her into a hug, his arms around her waist connecting right above her butt, her arms around his neck, connecting at the end of his hairline.

"You look ravenous." He whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine.

"I know." She smirked, proudly watching him chuckle. He leaned in and a very heated make out session ensued until...

"EHMAHGAWD!" They both pulled away.

"Hey Mass, haven't heard you say that in awhile." Kemp mutters blushing. Massie stood there in shock.

Massie POV

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Monday May 9th

5:18 pm

I'm leaving now Massie." Claire called out.

"Mkay, I'll see you when you get back...if I'm here!" She bellowed back as her cousin closed the door. Massie looked at her clock, after the talk and cooking for Claire it was way too late for her to go to dance class, she shot off a quick sorry text to Alicia, but the fact that she had checked in to the Body

Alive Dance Studio with Josh Hotz gave her the idea that Leesh wouldn't mind.

She sighed, praising the Lord that she basically finishes school within the next three weeks. Due to her taking all AP classes and the AP exams ending before

June, she can basically coast along until she has to take regents; bit regardless the AP classes more than prepare her for the Regents. She goes out onto her balcony with her iPod touch, and a notebook. When she was younger she kept a log of everything that happened, just to ascertain that even if by any chance she forgave, she would never forget. So far since she started, when she was 6 she has almost 10 journals, all of them identical. Purple with an interlocking MB on the bottom right hand corner. Since they were custom made, each journal had 400 sheets. The last page of each one was an overall list of In and Out from the year along with a list of every boy she lip-kissed that year. Just as she was finishing up her entry for the day with an In and Out chart, she heard a thumping noise below. She looked over her balcony to find an extremely familiar head of hair hitting a baseball against the side of her home.

"Kris! Why are you trying to break into my house?" The figure stopped and looked up.

"I'm not, I was in the neighborhood and wanted to converse with you."

"You live pretty far from me, especially walking, and I know you do not have your license yet. What is going on?"

"I just wanted to talk, about today."

"Uhmm, okay. Come on up. You can use the front door." Massie told her athletic friend who had started to climb up the side of her house.

"But I'm already up." Kristen said smiling.

"I bet you rock at rock climbing." She let out a laugh as Kristen did the same.

"Yes, yes I do."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Griffin and I. Our, how do I say this, relationship." Massie felt herself stiffen, and noticed Kristen realizing that she had stiffened.

"Go on." Massie replied in a strained voice.

"I know you have your thing with Skye, let me finish!" Kristen said to her seeing that Massie was about to interrupt, and continued when Massie nodded.

"But I really like Griffin, Mass. We've been together for about a month now, and

I really hope you're not mad. I would like to think that nothing would be able to weaken our friendship; on the other hand, I have seen first hand how out of control your grudges can get. I really love you and I hope you can accept him as part of my life, if not yours too."

"Kris, it's not just MY battle with Skye and Olivia, in reality I hate them for what they have done to you, Dyl, and Leesh. Or did you forget about everything they did to you in 7th and 8th grade? I am not against your relationship with Griffin that would obviously mean I am against your happiness, which I am not.

I am vexed that he will hurt you, as I am with Leesh and Josh. Nothing hurts me more than seeing my best friends hurt, Skye knows this, I am sure that he will want you to hang out with his friends, and I personally do not believe that they can be trusted. At least Josh doesn't have friends that are purporting your failure."

"I see what you mean, but if I promise to never let them get to me or the PC, will you have no objections to me dating him?"

"As long as I don't have to spend time with Skye, or Olivia then I have no objections."

"Yayyyy!" Kristen squealed, jumping up to hug the shorter brunette.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Let me pick out your dress to Junior prom!"

"Ughh! Fine Mass, you can pick out my outfit to Junior prom."

"Yes! You are going to take his breath away! I can't wait!"

"It's in two weeks right?"

"Two weeks from this Saturday. You were at the meeting were you not?"

"Yes, but I was texting Griffin." Kristen blushed, the color of the pink sunset.

"You need to start heading home; I do not want you out after dark." Massie said

in the most motherly tone she could muster. They laughed and Kristen agreed.

"Are you taking the stairs or the side of my house?"

"I think I'll climb down the wall so I can cut through the park and get home faster, I think I'm just gonna sprint though, it's been a couple of days that I haven't ran."

"Okay miss future Olympic gold medal winner." Kristen winked and with a kiss on her cheek disappeared under her balcony. Massie had to laugh at the antics of her best friends. Before leaving her balcony she scheduled in some time for shopping with all of the girls making sure it worked for all of their schedules, Massie had never been happier to have both a Blackberry and an iPhone. She made a memo and labeled it May 9th, and went downstairs to help Inez prepare dinner. As she was finishing setting up her phone went off with Cam's special ringtone.

"I have to take this; will you be okay on your own?" Inez laughed.

"I have do this since before you were born, I will be fine." Her housekeeper replied in broken English. Massie smiled and walked into her living room to take the call.

"Hey."

"Hey Mass, how was Derrick? Was he mad?"

"He's cool, no he was not mad but he tackled me and ruined my white pants." Massie pouted even though he couldn't see her. Cam's deep melodic laugh flowed through her phone.

"That wasn't very nice of him." He answered once he caught his breath.

"Laughing at me was not very nice of you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but you act as if you can't get another pair of white pants."

"That is beside the point! I really liked those pants!"

"So wash them."

"Hmm, that is not a bad idea Cammie-boy."

"Don't call me that!" he groaned. Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Why not? I think it is a very cute name."

"Whatever, I'm on my way home and passing by your house, come meet me?"

"Sure it has to be quick though dinner is soon."

"That's fine."

"Kay, see you- "EHMAHGAWD!" The couple that had been making out both pulled away.

"Hey Mass, haven't heard you say that in awhile." Kemp mutters blushing. Massie stood there in shock.

"Rain check on that meeting Cam, I will talk to you later." She hung up without listening to what he said.

"When did this happen?" she asked in the same monotonous voice she had used with Cam.

"Today, like right now." Claire muttered as she blushed.

"Okay then, dinner is ready Claire we eat at 8:00 sharp, if you're not inside by then you will get grounded." With that she turned away and entered her house just as her parents were exiting the home office.

"Hello honey." Her mother greeted her.

"Good evening mother." Massie knew she shouldn't be but she was still annoyed with her mother. "Hi Daddy." She smiled at him as he kissed her on the forehead. She was a little annoyed at her father but she needed to go prom dress shopping for both Junior and Senior prom, and she wanted to spend a weekend in the City (Manhattan) her mother wouldn't say no because she would do anything to have her daughter like her again, but her father would be very apprehensive to giving her permission. They sat down at the smaller of two dining tables; one was for when they had guests and the other for normal family dinners.

After they ate they sat around the table waiting for dessert and talking about their day.

"Well, my day was a pretty routine one, meeting coming home doing paperwork and now having dinner with the three most beautiful girls in the world. Kendra, how was your day?"

"Good, sorted out some final details for the funeral on Friday, and did an interview for my book, it was really fun. Claire, how was your first day at OCD?"

"It was good, pretty boring but I think I have a couple of new friends."

"My day was great. The AP Physics exam was obnoxiously elementary, and we have Junior Prom all planned out, I can not wait until I am a junior next year! My dress will be even better than this year. Oh Daddy, can you cash in that favor with the man from the country club and book us the Terrace for the 28th?"

"Of course, anything else?"

"Yes, uhmm I was wondering if I can spend the weekend before Junior Prom in the city with the PC. You know I have to go shopping for both Senior and Junior Prom dresses, and that is the same weekend that Dylan will be showing her art in an actual gallery so I have come up with a plan to appropriately deal with these two events." Massie smiled at her father hopefully.

"I can see that you've given this a lot of thought, and you can go, on one condition."

"What is it?" she asked warily.

"Take Claire," he said simply. Massie threw a glare at Claire that she knew made Claire feel very uncomfortable.

"Why? She is not friends with Dylan so there is no need for her to be at the gallery and she is on neither Student Council nor Prom Committee so she will not be attending either event, there is no plausible reason for her to go."

"She is your cousin and you have to take her."

"Why don't you take her on a tour of rehab centers to send her over the summer?" She replied maliciously.

"Rehab? What are you talking about Massie?" her mother stepped in.

"Oh you guys did not know that Claire is anorexic? She has been for years." Massie said faux innocently. Her parents gawked at each other and Claire.

"Massie Jillian Elizabeth Block, to your room. Now!" her mother told her coldly through her teeth. Massie looked over he shoulder as she left, meeting her cousin's glare with a calculated smile, that looked evil and innocent.

Alicia POV

Rivera Estate

Kitchen

Monday May 9th

8:33 pm

* * *

><p><strong>Mass:<strong> _Hey Leesh, sorry I could not make it to class, something came up! Call me after dinner and I'll tell you what happened!_

* * *

><p>Alicia looked at the text from, her best friend wanting to be angry with her, but she was too happy to let her brunette partner in crime standing her up get her down. She, Alicia Catalina Rivera was officially going to Junior Prom with Josh Mateo Hotz! Alicia hopped into Josh's 2011 Jaguar XJ after her dance class, dropping a kiss on his cheek. He had asked her to allow him to accompany her to Junior Prom, right before her dance class, which is basically them being one step closer to be a couple.<p>

**Alicia: **_hey Mass! Its cool, I have something to tell you too! I'll call you as soon as I get home and eat =]_

Alicia answered Massie's text even though she knew she would be eating dinner at this time, it was already 8:34 pm and Block family dinners last for about an hour. "Thanks for the ride hoe, Josh. I'll see you tomorrow?" she said as he pulled up at the very start of her driveway.

"I'll text you later." He smiled his charming half smile, and she all but jumped on him. She smiled back at him and worked her way up her driveway.

"Mami, I'm here!" she called out to her mother who as usual was in the kitchen eating low fat yogurt.

"Hola mija how was your day? Some very shocking news reached my office today." Nadine told her daughter.

"Really, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you didn't slap Olivia Ryan and then continue to beat her up?"

"Oh well sí, that happened but she started it!"

"How did she start something?"

"She tripped me! So I got mad and slapped her." she said nonchalantly, lying to her mother with ease.

"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose! That girl is too stupid to do much. Just be more careful next time."

"I will Mami, what's to eat?"

"I left your plate in the microwave."

"Gracias." She smiled at her mother's retreating figure. After she finished her dinner, that consisted of rice, red beans, and grilled chicken breast with fried yellow plantains for sweetness, she pressed her number one speed dial.

"Perfect timing!" Massie's voice complimented through the phone.

"So tell me, que paso? What happened?" she begged her friend to tell her, Alicia was not one who liked to be in the dark about anything, in fact she's OCD's resident gossip girl.

"Cam and I made out! Claire's anorexic and dating or messing around with Kemp, and I have the perfect plan for the weekend before Junior Prom."

"Explain please! The first part first then the plan." Alicia listened as Massie told her what happened with her and Cam, how she came to know that Claire is anorexic and that she found Claire and Kemp making out on her doorstep when she was on her way to meet up with Cam. "Okay, now the plan?" Massie explained her plan to spend the weekend before Junior Prom in the city to go shopping for their dresses and go to Dylan's art gallery on the first night.

"That's such a great idea Mass!" she complimented her excitedly.

"I know. My dad still needs to give me permission but I am sure he will, even just for me to get away from Claire who is now the resident evil child. He hates bad influences and she is about the worst. So when I find out, I will let you know all of the details. It has been a long day so I will be going to sleep."

"Yeah, it's already 11, but let me know the deets so I can let my mom know. Good night Hon, love you." She cooed into the phone.

"Love you too." With that Alicia hung up and went to bed, she had a feeling its going to be a long week.

Read and Review, please and thank you =] =)

Hey Guys! Sorry it's been forever but I've been super busy! Regents finished, and I did pretty well, so I'm extremely happy, but then I was looking for a job and community service etc. I don't want to bore you with my stressful life so yeah. I know I haven't done a disclaimer and I really should so I'm probably just gonna delete all the chapters, make some corrections and repost them with the disclaimer=] sorry for those who have this story on story alert because you will be getting like 10 emails from my story. So its 3:30 in the morning so really quick Review Replies before I go to sleep=]

Lissie04- aww thank you =] I'm glad you liked it, this chapter is a little more dramatic but I hope you like it too, I'm excited for them to go shopping! I've been looking up some awesome designer gowns and shoes for them, its going to be great!

Mayesha- A Lot shorter than writing out your penname =] haha, I'm not completely sure if it will end a Cassie, but its going to be a Cassie for at least the beginning and most likely middle too! And loll, I totally get what you mean; I think Cam is just like the sweetest thing ever! But yeah I feel like Jolicia is the one couple that is just perfection, so I don't want them to not be together, some ex drama might come up though just for fun ;D and OMG Yess! Please update! I think Skye is deff my villain but I might also bring Nina to mess around with the order, and I know in this chapter you get to see more the reason behind the fact that she's such a home wrecking slutbag. But sweet dreams to me and good morning/good afternoon to you depending on when you read this =]


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Kristen POV

Gregory's Apartment

Kitchen

Tuesday May 10th

6:05 am

Kristen woke up earlier than usual for school that day, hoping that her parents weren't home again so she wouldn't have to change in the car. "Mom? Dad? You guys home?" The silence that followed assured her that today was another good day. Its not that she didn't miss her parents when they were gone, but life was easier when she was alone. After she showered and got dressed in a typical

Kristen outfit as her friends referred to her style, 7 For All Mankind button-side shorts and a purple Burberry London matte jersey tank, Kristen went to the kitchen. On the table she found a pre-made breakfast with a note handwritten by her mother. "Sorry honey, there was an emergency. Have a great day at school. Don't forget to study! Love Mom and Dad" she read aloud to herself. She ate, threw on her favorite pair of all black high top Converses and waited for her boyfriend to come.

"Knock knock." The knock on the door woke Kristen up from her nap.

"Hey babe." Her boyfriend Griffin kissed her as he entered her empty house. "Good morning." She smiled kissing him back.

"Did you talk to Massie?" He asked when they pulled apart for air.

"Yes, I went to her house yesterday."

"And?"

"She's okay with our relationship. So, I guess it's officially public."

He smirked. "So I can do this in school?" He leaned in to kiss her. Kristen giggled.

"Whenever you want."

Skye POV

Hamilton Estate

Skye's Room

Tuesday May 10th

7:45 am

"But in another life. I would be your girl; we'd keep all our promises it's us against the world. In another life I would make you stay so I don't have to say you were the one that got away." Skye woke up to a song describing her emotions all too well. "Hello?"

"Like where are you? You're gonna like be late to like school!" Skye jumped up.

"What time is it?"

"It's like 7:45."

"What? Not possible!"

"Like yeah! I had to like catch a ride with Landon today."

"Ugh! I'm gonna get dressed. See you in school Livs."

"Okay, but like hurry up!" Skye hung up without replying to her blonde friend. After the fastest shower she'd ever taken in her life Skye was dressed in a white Theory saldia silk-blend pleated mini skirt, dark blue Robert Rodriguez Silk V-neck wrap top and threw on Alexandre Birman metallic water snake sandals before running to her blue Audi A6. Skye had never been more grateful to live in a small town where she could speed with no worries. She got to school just in time to look over Layne, Olivia and Claire's outfits. Layne was dressed typically in a black and white Red Haute striped asymmetrical ruffle skirt, and Stella McCartney swiss bustle back top and turquoise Gucci marola jelly logo sandals. Olivia was under dressed to perfection in a tan sheer Ella Moss button down tied to expose her flat, tanned abdomen, with a emerald tube top acting as a bra and an under shirt, and barely covering her butt were Ernest Sewn dark wash jeans. And on her dainty feet were gold open toed Dolce Vita Joss wedges.

Claire looked even better than she did the day before in a red T by Alexander Wang asymmetrically ruched mini skirt, black Yves Saint Laurent silk halter top, and stood tall in white suede Nicholas Kirk wood platform pumps. Skye felt as amazing as they looked; it brought her back to the days where she was the best dancer in her class, where she ruled alongside Massie, when the good times out weighed the jealousy, when she had Cam.

"Skye, let's go to class." Layne prompted Skye out of her nostalgic day dream.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a car? I had to come early again for

International Club, do you know how boring that club is?" Claire told Skye as they walked.

"Tomorrow I'll definitely give you a ride." Skye replied, looking over her shoulder only to see Massie and Cam all over each other.

Alicia POV

Rivera Estate

Alicia's Room

Tuesday May 10th

7:10 am

"Yes...of course...thank you so much...I really appreciate the offer...I will definitely get back to you...no thank you!" Alicia barely waited for the line to disconnect to squeal, and jump.

"Mami! Mami!"

"Yes, mija?"

"She called! She saw me at the show and she-she wants me mami!" Alicia's mom broke into a huge grin.

"Really? Alicia, this is amazing! Congratulations!" Her mother was so emotional that her Spanish accent snuck into her words. Alicia beamed in response.

"What are you going to do?" At that question Alicia went from ecstatic to scared and nervous. How could she possibly explain this to the PC, or worse Massie? A car honks, "Speak of the devil," she thinks to herself.

"Bye mami, I'll see you at school." Mrs. Rivera kissed her only daughter on the cheek as Alicia walked out the door.

Dylan POV

Octavian County Day

AP English Language

Tuesday 10th

8:10 am

Dylan could barely focus on her first class. In a couple of weeks she will be at her first official art show, surrounded by the people she loves the most. Then two weeks after that she will be attending Junior prom as Nate Gingrich's date, and after that Senior prom with Jeffrey Stone. Her life could not be more amazing. She hasn't felt this good since she overcame her anorexia last year. At times she still felt bigger than her friends, she was the only size 4 in the group, but she could never go back to how she was, especially not at the hands of Skye and her Skank Army, she's too good for that. The sound of the classroom door slamming broke her concentration. She looked up ready to glare at the intruder an action that was futile when Dylan saw it was Landon Crane. Lately whenever she looked at him her stomach did somersaults. As much as she hated it, he was friends with the spawns of Satan after all but it's not like she could help it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mass<strong>_: __Amazing news! Cannot wait to see you guys at lunch. I was thinking off campus to the bakery? Cam offered to take us (:_

**Leesh_: _**_sounds good. I have sumthing to share 2 =)_

**Kris_:_**_ I kinda of had lunch plans with Griffin..._

**Mass_: _**_Your point is...?_

**Kris:**_ nothing, I'll cancel :)_

**Dyl_: _**_sounds good (=_

**Mass:**_ Okay (:_

**Leesh**_: is claire coming?_

**Mass:**_ I did not invite her, she is too busy with Skye and ho co._

* * *

><p>The steady stream of texts continued as Dylan ignored them. Claire seemed nice, but there was something about her that worried Dylan. Maybe it was just her taste in friends.<p>

Claire POV

Octavian County Day

Cafe

Tuesday May 10th

11:34 am

Claire looked around the expansive cafeteria looking for her friend, err boyfriend...uhmm Kemp. "Clairee!" She turned around to see Layne's older brother motioning her over. After the awkward/touching conversation she had with her aunt and uncle yesterday after dinner she answered Chris and they talked for a relatively long time before she fell asleep on him. Her platform pumps clicked on the waxy floor as she made her way over to the table. Chris Abeley's deep blue eyes made contact with her sapphire ones and their mouths formed into matching smiles.

"Nice to finally meet you." His smooth voice surprised her. Not as deep as Kemp's, and much smoother.

"Same. Layne's told me a lot about you."

"She told me a lot about you too. Her words did not do your beauty justice."

Claire giggled.

"She didn't mention what a charmer you are."

Chris smirked, "Well I have my moments." They continued their flirty banter for another few minutes until

"Hey Claire." The familiar voice filled her ears and sped up her heartbeat.

Claire beamed and spun around. "Hey Kemp." She said controlling the excitement in her voice. Kemp's arm snaked around her waist, and Claire almost didn't notice the sparkle momentarily lack from Chris' eyes, almost. "Abeley." He nodded to the other boy. "Hurley." The shaggy blond haired boy replied equally as steely. Claire looked from yellow-green to deep blue eyes; did everyone here have some sort of back story to tell to explain why they hated each other?

Kemp POV

Octavian County Day

Unused Staircase

Tuesday May 10th

11:32 am

"Kemp..." Her voice trailed off as he continued to lick and nip at her neck. Her breath hitched as his fingers made their way below her belly button. "Kemp!

We're in school! Control yourself!" The stunning brunette scolded him. Kemp groaned and backed away. "Don't worry; we'll finish what we started later." She winked at him and he had to smile as her denim clam ample butt made its way from him. He realized that he was pretty late to lunch, one of the few classes he shared with Claire, but when he arrived in the lunch room the PC was nowhere in sight and neither was Claire. He almost turned to go sit with Derrick, Plovert and Josh when he heard her giggle. He saw her talking to Chris Abeley. His eyes narrowed. He all but ran and set his arm around Claire's waist, reveling in the look of disappointment visible on his face. He greeted them both, barely acknowledging Claire's confused look. He got her to sit with him, Derrick, Plovert and Josh, all three of whom were missing the members of the PC who had gone out for lunch. Regardless of the fact that its against the school's policy, Alicia's mom is the headmistress so they basically did what they wanted. It was annoying, but at the same time it was awesome. They were good people to be friends with, but at times Kemp wondered if it was worth it. Without a doubt they were beautiful, ranged from pretty smart to super intelligent but at the same time they were extremely elitist and stuck up. More often than not they looked down on his choice of companions referring to them as "sluts" and "whores" without even stopping to think that it would hurt the girls. Not to mention the jokes at his "manwhore" expense. Its not as if he was always this way. He's had 2 serious relationships the first in 8th grade with Layne and the second freshman year with Alicia. Which is the reason why he and Chris Abeley hate each other. According to Chris, Kemp stole Alicia away from him and for that reason Chris did everything in his power to sabotage Kemp's life. "Yo man, you okay?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts; the voice belonged to his best friend Plovert. Sure Derrick, Cam and Josh were his best friends too, but it was Plovert who was always there for him with no judgment or talking about it to the PC. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Plovert than looked at Claire, "Or should I said who?" Kemp smiled at Claire and Plovert. "You know I can't keep beautiful women off my mind."

Claire blushed, "Oh please Kemp, I'm gorgeous and we both know it." The table laughed, but was soon interrupted by Skye, Olivia and Layne.

"Hey, Claire. We were waiting for you to sit with us. But you never came."

"Sorry guys, Chris called me over as soon as I entered the cafeteria, then Kemp made me sit with these losers." The boys acted like they were all offended but they knew she was joking. "Like totally awesome like story, like tell it again!"

Olivia commented. Layne rolled her eyes, "Liv just because your cousins from the city say that doesn't make it cool."

"But like..." She trailed off when she saw who had returned.

"I was wondering why it smelled like trash at my table." Massie wrinkled her nose, in a way that only she could make hot. Kemp glared at his thoughts, it was obvious to everyone that Massie was hot, but he should know better.

"Left over stench from when you sat here yesterday." Skye retorted.

"Your statement makes no sense due to the fact that if a stench would have been there yesterday, it would have already dissipated into the atmosphere. Especially since the windows remain open until 10 pm."

"She's right." Layne mumbled to Skye, who in return glared at her, Layne shrugged in response.

"Now can you please leave, I have very important debriefing to do and only 5 minutes to do it." Skye, Olivia, Layne and Claire walked away. "Why are you leaving?"

"I want nothing to do with Satan or her minions."

"Nor, and you were not invited to stay regardless. See you at home." Massie responded like she did when she corrected anyone, with a smile. Claire muttered something under her breath and went to look for Skye and them. Kemp sighed and blocked out the conversation, focusing only on the beautiful brunette who would be joining him in his bedroom later that afternoon.

Massie POV

Octavian County Day

Cafe

Tuesday May 10th

12:29 pm

Massie sighed. The bell rang before she had a chance to talk about everything that they had discussed during lunch, now she had to wait until after school to confront her biggest fear and explain the good news. Luckily Massie had class with most of her best friends after lunch. Precalc with Leesh and Josh, though they were being all couple-like, Massie wished they'd just get together already, they were so cute! Kristen and Griffin were also in her class but they too were too wrapped up in their love world to be of any entertainment, and last but not least Derrick was in the class. Massie sighed, she knew that she was with Cam now, the entire PC knew and as an extension their boyfriends and crushes knew, but Massie couldn't bring herself to tell Derrick, even though he was her best friend. "Hey, gorgeous." A smile spread on her face, as she turned around to hug her best friend. He sat down to her left in the front row of the room, knowing that she liked for Alicia to always be on her right because she was her right hand girl. She smiled to herself he always remembered her quirky nuances.

"Hello, Stud muffin." Derrick smiled his to die for smile seconds before the teacher, Ms. H started the class. About 10 minutes later Claire and Layne strolled into the classroom. Ms. H gave them a look but didn't say anything, she continued with the lesson. Massie rolled her eyes, her cousin was a total slacker and yet she was taking the school by storm. All Massie overheard in the hallway was how pretty Claire was and how cool she was, she cut class yesterday with Skye, Layne, and Duh-Livia. Massie was all for being bad, but she saw no point in missing class or getting caught. "The sum of the arithmetic sequence is 35." Massie heard a voice speak out behind her, before she turned around to look

Ms. H said "Good job Claire." With a big smile. Massie scowled, that good job belonged to her if she had not been thinking of her cousin she would have gotten it. A paper plopped down on her desk, Massie smiled a knowing smile.

* * *

><p><em>Mass, I'm bored<em>

_I know, we learned this last year_

_At least its easy =)_

_That the only kind of math you can handle =P_

_You always know what to say to hurt my feelings_

_Speaking of telling you things..._

_...What?_

Massie took a deep breath_._

_I am going out with Cam. I did not want you finding out from someone else but I did not know how to tell you. Hope you are not mad..._

Massie saw Derrick clench his jaw, a sign that was never good.

_Why would I be mad?_

_I do not know..._

_Don't worry bout me. I'm fine._

* * *

><p>But Massie knew he was not okay. Before she can say anything the bell rang and he was gone before she even packed up. He did not go to AP Spanish the following period either. After that the day passed by in a blur, not even a few snide comments made by Skye during their dance class brought her out of her haze.<p>

"We're all going to your house right Mass?" She nodded to whoever asked the question.

"You okay babe? You seem out of it." She turned to look at Cam, forcing a smile she nodded. "Just a little scared about Precalc seems kinda hard."

"Well you know how I feel about math." Cam chuckled at his own joke. "I'll see you after your emergency PC meeting." He kissed her chastely on the lips, knowing her anti-pda campaign got into his car and drove off. Her driver pulled up in their Range Rover shortly and the PC climbed in, grateful for something familiar, before they spoke about something that could change their lives forever.

At the house Massie could barely think straight, but her girls needed her to be in control, so she plastered on a smile and began to talk. "So we discussed many things at the bakery today, sadly time prevented us from discussing them further. I am starting with the happy news that Kristen has a boyfriend, congratulations to her even if he does associate with the spawns of Satan."

Massie paused, and the girls congratulated, hooted and hollered for Kristen.

"Someone else has a boyfriend! Congratulate her too!" Kristen blushed and the girls congratulated, hooted and hollered for Massie too.

"Seriously, I thought it would be Derrick and not Cam." Dylan commented. Massie blushed. "Moving on to more serious business, Leesh, please fill us in on what happened this morning. All details please."

"Well you guys know how I went to Pittsburgh last week for a dance competition,

I had the chance to meet Abby Lee Miller, she's one of the best choreographers in the US and a lot of her alumni work professionally in Broadway ant etc. You might know her from the show Dance Moms, well anyways after I won in my age division, and sadly got second to her star dancer Maddie, who by the way is the cutest thing and is soo talented so is Chloe, she could use more energy and charisma-"

"Leesh, the phone call!" Massie interrupted Leesh, who blushed but continued.

"Right, so she told me how she was planning on making another competition group age 15-19 and wondered if I was willing to audition for her. So I auditioned, and she said she'd call me to see if I made the cut. She called me this morning saying that not only did I make the cut but I would very likely be the star of the group. So I told her that I would think about it and get back to her."

"Ohmahgawdd! Leesh that is so great! This could give you the little bit of fine tuning you need to make it in the professional world! Especially with her connections? Leesh, this is great for you!"

"I'm glad you see in that way Mass, because in order for me to do it I'll have to move to Pittsburgh." The room was quiet for a few seconds that felt like an hour to Massie.

"WHAT?" Dylan screeched out.

"Why can't you just drive there and back whenever you have practice?" Kristen suggested.

"Because it takes 7 hours to get there and 7 hours to get back! That and school would be like impossible!"

"When would you have to move?"

"Well national competition season is usually from June to August, so I'd have to go there for the remaining weekends in May, then be ready to practice with her everyday in June to be ready for the competition that same weekend. Abby likes everything done a specific way, so I'd have to get used to it."

"You'll be gone for both proms and the sophomore dance..." Massie commented sadly.

"I know but this is an amazing opportunity, and could open up so many doors for me. BADS is a great dance studio, but it's not known for its competition wins, Abby Lee Dance Company is."

"I think you have already made your decision then, have you not?"

Massie watched her best friend's eyes fill with tears.

"I guess I have. I just wanted to let you know first. I haven't even told my mom yet."

"Thanks for that. Now we have shopping business to discuss!" Massie said trying to lighten the mood and excite the girls, but at that point they were beyond being cheered up.

Claire POV

Abeley Estate

Living Room

Tuesday May 10th

5:56 pm

Claire laughed at something Chris said, happy to be with some real people. They were all hanging out at Layne's house because it was the only one parent free at the moment. Although it was not as expansive as the Block estate Layne's house was big, 4 bedrooms, 3 1/2 baths, and 5 other rooms. Chris and a few of his senior buddies joined them for an afternoon of laughs and just jokes. Brett and Andrew are great. Brett is 6'0 with short blond hair and clear green eyes, while Andrew was 5'11 with brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. They both seemed to have no problem hanging out with fifteen and sixteen year olds, even though they were eighteen.

"I'm like super bored."

Olivia whined pouting.

"Then let's go have some fun." Brett, who had been eyeing the perky blonde's perky breasts said flirtatiously. Olivia giggled as Skye gave her a look and pulled her closer. Claire had noticed how protective Skye was of Olivia, and how she saved her from getting hurt. "Or we can go to my house and watch a movie. My family has the most insane movie collection."

"Sounds great!" Skye chirped, "I'll see if the guys are done with practice they can meet us there!" Claire smiled knowingly, as much as Griffin, Landon and Dempsey teased and tormented Olivia, they protected her like a little sister and Brett definitely wanted Olivia.

When they arrived at the Block's err Claire's house, the PC and their male counterparts Cam, Josh, Kemp, Plovert and Griffin. Claire noticed Derrick was surprisingly not there. "Where's your man bitch?" Claire spoke to her cousin with contempt. Massie turned around amber eyes burning, "Excuse you?"

"Derrick, he's always trailing behind you like a lost puppy."

"I do not know where he is. I have been busy with my boyfriend." At this Claire was taken aback. "Boyfriend?"Cam walked up to her and stuck out his hand, "Massie's boyfriend, nice to meet you." Claire smiled, surprised that Massie was going out with Cam when she was in love with Derrick; Claire made a mental note to remember this for future blackmail. "Well we just came to watch a movie so I'll leave you to your...whatever it is that you're doing."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said-"

"I know what you said." Massie interrupted, "What I missed was me giving you permission to use my theater."

"Your theater?"

"Yes it was my tenth birthday present. Although I am willing to let you use it and anything else that is mine on the condition that you mention to my mother every now and then that I am nice to you." Claire thought it over; the worst case scenario is that they both continued to get what they want. "Deal."

"Enjoy the movie." Massie smiled one of the only genuine smiles Claire's seen her smile. Claire, Skye, Olivia, Brett, Landon, Dempsey, Chris, and Andrew went to the theater, Griffin stayed with the PC to be with his girlfriend. Claire sighed, she understood that Kemp wanted to hang out with his friends but why wouldn't he want to be in a dark theater with her? Massie and Cam are official and Massie's in love with another guy, why couldn't she and Kemp be official?

Derrick POV

Harrington Estate

Derrick's Room

Tuesday May 10th

6:16 pm

* * *

><p><em>Massie Block is now in a relationship with Cam Fishe<em>

_Alicia Rivera and 300 friends like this 425 comments_

* * *

><p>Derrick scowled at his screen. How could she do this to him? He was her best friend. They were perfect for each other. Cam was a great guy but he could never love her like he could. He knew everything about her, every little thing even her deepest secrets, and she knew everything about him. He could date a million girls and never feel that same spark her felt with Massie. He sighed, when did she even start to like Cam? His phone vibrated he looked and saw an unfamiliar number texting him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>554664445<strong>- _she doesn't love him she loves you and I kno just how you can get her. Meet me tomorrow 10 min before school behind the rose bush if you want her._

* * *

><p>Derrick didn't bother responding; instead he set his alarm to wake up extra early.<p>

HEY! For the record I am very very VERY EXTREMELY ashamed of myself and the not updating =[ if you could please possibly find it in your hearts to forgive me, I can promise that I will finish this story to the best of my abilities, although since I am failing my Calculus class I can't promise that I will update on a regular basis but I will try my best to not let such a vast amount of time pass between my updates =]

Shortyschur: thank you! I'm so glad you reviewed and liked it =] I hope my academic related hiatus didn't make you lose interest =/ there will be more Jolicia in the next chapter I promise =]

Musiciswhatfeelingssoundlike: aww thank you for reviewing and heres the update although not soon and more of a filler I hope you liked it =]

Lissie04: the fact that you liked it makes me happy. And I cannot apologize enough for the hiatus I will try to update faster, but I am so thankful for your reviews I always look forward to them. And you have nothing to worry about Derrick and Mass won't be getting together anytime soon, plus with this dancing storyline there will be a lot more Alicia coming =]

Mo- you're late? I am like a bajillion times later but I'll forgive you if you forgive me? But thank you soo much =] I really so enjoy your reviews, and I'm so happy you liked it, although Cassie will come and go you don't need to worry they will both move on and the storyline I'm thinking about for them is as epic as any romance novel that ends in tragedy lol &thank you people being adorable and bitchy is what I aim for xD


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Alicia POV

Rivera Estate

Main Living Room

Tuesday May 10th

7:12 pm

"Mami, I'm home."

"Hola Alicia, I didn't save you anything I assumed you already ate."

"Si, Inez made us spaghetti."

"Alicia," her mother said voice suddenly grave, "Have you made your decision yet?"

Alicia looked down and bit her lower lip, "Sí, mami, I want to go to Pennsylvania to see where it takes me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to be a dancer and this is going to help me do it."

"Bueno, let's tell your dad."

Together they walked to the place Len Rivera spent the most time in his home.

Alicia knocked on the door of his home office/study.

"Papi, are you here?"

"Sí princesa, what do you need?"

"Remember when I told you about the lady from the competition?"

"The one who wanted to recruit you?" He asked puzzled.

"Yeah, she called this morning..." Alicia trailed off.

"And...?" He asked still not getting her point.

"She wants me to be the star of her older competition group."

"Congratulations! I'm so proud if you!" He beamed excitedly.

"Len honey, in order for this to happen we have to move to Pittsburgh. It would take too long to drive here and back for practices everyday." Her mom stepped in and told her dad what she couldn't.

"You know we can't do that. The firm is here, no firm no job, and no job no money to pay for these expensive things you both want."

"Then Alicia and I will move, and you can stay." Alicia saw the instant pain in her father's eyes. All he's ever wanted was a big family to share his big home, her mother only had one child, her, because she wanted to get back and focus on her career, but she was willing to give that up for Alicia's dream.

"And leave me alone in this enormous house? Might as well sell it and get an apartment." Her father growled.

"Alicia, go to your room." Her mother commanded.

"Please." Her father added tiredly.

Alicia immediately felt bad. Her parents were going to argue about this until one of them gave in and that would leave her either in Pittsburgh with a broken family or in Westchester with a broken dream.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Leesh<span>**: _Up for a talk?_

**Mass**:_ Meet me at the ice cream parlor?_

**Leesh**: _see u in 10?_

**Mass**: _Sounds good_

* * *

><p>Alicia changed from her school outfit of a gray Jole silk ziggy top, and white<p>

Diane von Furstenberg Camisha mini skirt, into black Donna Karan cropped leggings, Alexander Wang hand-knit intarsia sweater and yellow Lauren by Ralph Lauren Alexa rope flat sandals. She pulled her waist length hair into a high ponytail and silently went downstairs. Echoes of her parents' arguments crept out of the home office and into her ears. She frowned, but stepped out of the door to walk to her and Massie's place. It was a tiny ice cream parlor that had been there since before their parents were born, run by the sweetest old couple. Mr. and Mrs. Hollander, it was exactly halfway from Alicia's house to Massie's and vice versa and they had the best ice cream. Alicia checked her blackberry bold for the time, it had taken her 11 minutes to get there, and Massie of course was late, as always. Seven minutes later her best friend opened the door out of breath and looking disheveled. Well as disheveled as the alpha could get in jean Vince 5 Pocket Bermuda shorts, and navy Yves Saint Laurent silk cross-neck halter top, tucked into the shorts to show off her long legs, and green UGG Australia Lauri Suede espadrille wedge sandals.

"Sorry, I had to run here. Isaac was taking too long to get ready; I cannot wait until I have my own car and my license."

Alicia laughed, "You still have quite a few months left yet."

"Not all of us are so lucky to have a birthday coming up."

"You know as soon as I have a car it's you and me against the world."

"More like you and Josh!" Alicia felt her cheeks redden.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, because you are not going to junior prom with him!"

"How did you know?"

"Oh Leesh, I know everything." Massie replied in an ominous voice. "Except, why I am here right now. What is wrong Leesh?"

"The whole moving away thing. I told my mom that I wanted to do it but when we went to tell my dad he wasn't having it. My mom suggested me and her leaving and you should have seen his face Mass, it was heartbreaking. They've been arguing since then and I-" she broke off mid sentence her voice cracking. She took a deep breath and continued, "Is it wrong for me to want to follow my dream knowing that if I do it'll tear my family apart? Do I have a right to make my mom give up her dream, to chase mine?"

"Leesh, you need to realize that sometimes it is okay to be selfish. I know that family is the most important thing to you, but being happy should also weigh in pretty heavy. I am not saying tear your family apart for this, but I know that your parents are smart and will come up with something that will make you all happy, and if not we will. The PC would be nothing without you."

"Now girls, you know I love you but are you gonna order or what?" The elderly blonde woman asked smiling a smile that reached her golden brown eyes.

"Of course we are Mrs. Hollander," Massie chirped happily.

"Now, now how many times have I told you girls to call me Edna?"

"Sorry, Edna. I will have my usual, Leesh?"

"I'll take the day's sundae special."

"What's wrong girls?"

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked innocently.

"Well the only times you two eat ice cream sundaes is when there is no big event coming up, and I know for a fact that prom is just a few weeks away or when there's something bothering you. So spill." Edna spoke knowingly.

"I might be moving to Pittsburgh." Alicia says after heaving a breath.

"Oh my, honey you need more than today's special. I'll make you both something very special. I'll be back in a few."

"So you think I should pursue this?" I asked as soon as our sundaes were put on the counter. Massie dipped her spoon into the outer layer of hot fudge covering her dulce de leche, or caramel flavored ice cream, a contemplative look on her face.

"I think that you are an incredible dancer, and it would be a shame to not do something that would make all of the hard work you do pay off."

"Thank you Mass, I know it was hard for you to let me go, but I hope you know I appreciate it."

"I hope you know I am going to visit you every weekend I can."

"Well duhh! You can come to my competitions, see me kick ass, I can come here and we'll go shopping. It'll be like I never left!" I exclaimed happily before eating my own hot fudge, dulce de leche, hot fudge, vanilla and hot fudge sundae with mini marshmallows on top, drizzled with caramel.

Alicia returned home about an hour later, to a house that was almost too quiet.

"Alicia is that you?" A voice called out from the living room, breaking the spell of silence.

"Yeah."

"Your father and I have made a decision."

"What is it?"

"I never told you this but not all of your family is in Spain. My sister lives in Pennsylvania, now I don't know where in Pennsylvania, but I am willing to call her and ask her, if you are 100 percent sure that this is what you want to do."

"Mami, I'm 150 percent sure! Why didn't you ever tell me about this aunt?"

"Well honey, that's a long story and I will tell you some other time."

"Okay, mami. Thank you, you don't realize how much I do love you and appreciate you letting me do this."

"We just want you to be happy." My father answered smiling.

"How could I not, I have the best parents ever!" She squealed, hugged them both and ran up to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Leesh<strong>: _we need to talk_

**Josh**: _cnt rite now 2morrow? I'll pick u up?_

**Leesh:** _sounds good_

Alicia sighed, a sinking feeling forming in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Cam POV<p>

Fisher Estate

Cam's Bedroom

Tuesday May 10th

8:22 pm

Cam used what remaining strength he could muster after a grueling and strenuous baseball practice to open the door to his bedroom and drop to his bed like the ball drops on New Year's. Even though he is exhausted, he is also very happy. He finally got the girl he's wanted for, well for as long as he could remember and it felt so good to play baseball again. Sure his body was taking some time to adjust, but the season started only 3 weeks ago and he had to miss the first week of practice, he would be in the swing of things by their game on Saturday.

The only thing is that he might have lost his best friend.

Claire POV

Block Estate

Claire's Room

Wednesday May 11th

6:45 am

Claire woke up the next morning happy to no longer have to wake up or get to school earlier than was necessary. She walked into her cousin's room only to hear her singing along with One Direction, from the shower. "Massie!" She yelled from the bathroom door. The music lowered significantly, "Yes, Claire?"

"I'm gonna get a ride from Skye to school now."

"Okay, if you ever change your mind about Skye, you can walk." Claire saw the smirk form on Massie's lips despite the fact that she couldn't see her face. She was about to retort but decided that Massie wasn't worth it, and went to shower instead. After her shower she didn't quite want to get dressed up and decided on 7 For All Mankind vintage cut-off shorts, Armani Collezioni black and white striped tee, and black Prada patent leather bow ballet flats. Claire shook her hair from its nighttime braid and let the silky waves caress her face, which she decided to leave make up free for the day. When she went to actually eat breakfast Massie was already seated and eating a chocolate filled croissant. She wore a red By Malene Birger Zandro draped mini skirt, and a floral Theory printed silk-rich pin tuck top and black B Brian At wood Florence glitter-coated suede peep toe platform pumps adorned her feet. Claire felt Massie's eyes on her while she ate her jelly filled croissant; she knew her cousin was making sure that she actually ate probably so she could report to Aunt Kendra and Uncle William. Claire sighed, as cute as it is to have someone care, why did that person have to be someone who hated her?

"I'm done; you can go to school now. No reason for you to be late because of me." She saw Massie blush in embarrassment for being caught.

"Very well then, I guess I will see you around the hallway. That is if Skye and her ho co. let you out of their sight."

"What do you mean?"

"Skye is a very possessive friend; I learned that the hard way." With that

Massie stood up from the table, and stalked out of the kitchen. Claire rolled her eyes but texted Skye.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire<strong>: _I'm ready and waiting for you_

**Skye**: _kk I'm omw to pick up Liv so see you soon_

**Claire**: _sounds great (=_

* * *

><p>Skye arrived a few moments later with Olivia already in the passenger seat. "You guys look great!" Claire exclaimed, not in a kiss up way, but in genuine admiration. Liv wore a white and black Givenchy graphic tank, gray with what appeared to be white lightning designs CurrentElliott girlfriend shorts and to die for Giuseppe Zanotti printed metallic suede T-strap platform sandals. Skye was dressed in a lime green Derek Lam crochet tank top, chocolate brown Armani Collezioni satin skirt and white Manolo Blahnik Sorrita sandals. "Liv, those shoes are to die for! And I love your shirt Skye."

"Thanks, you look totes adorbs Claire." Skye responded after carefully assessing her outfit. Claire beamed and got into the back seat of the car, finally feeling like she was fitting in. She had good friends, a hot crush, was doing pretty good in school, it was the high school experience she never had.

A few hours later as Claire sat crying in an empty classroom, she realized that not all high school experiences were good. Hell, coming from the city that made the most intense high school drama movies and TV shows she should have known that something bad was bound to happen. Someone knocked on the door of the room, but entered without waiting for a response. She looked up to see Layne's pink Pierre Hardy ankle cuff wedges, which she had paired with a purple Proenza Schouler tie dye tank an yellow The Row Ridgewood leggings. "Hey." Layne said simply. Claire, who was sitting with her knees under her head, felt another tear drop on her bare knee, she continued staring at Layne, her big blue eyes standing out against the red. "Wanna tell me why you're in our math class 20 minutes too early?"

"I didn't know it was our math class, it was just the closest room."

"Why were you seeking refuge in the first place?"

"Refuge?" Claire laughed a little. "You sound like Massie."

"Yeah, me, her and Kristen are gonna have to duel it out for valedictorian senior year."

"Really? I didn't know you were a nerd."

"There's not much you do know about me, there's also not much I know about you.

Let's change that, starting with why you're here crying."

"Well when I first got here the first people I met were Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Derrick, Josh, Plovert, Cam and Kemp."

"Makes sense."

"So I thought Derrick and Cam were the hottest of the group, but they're both in love with Massie, and Kemp did show interest, and he's-"

"An asshole? A whore? A slut? A jerk that's only purpose in life is to please his penis?"

"Well I was going to say hot, but I guess he's all of that too. How do you know so much about him? Don't you guys hate the PC and their boys?"

"Yes, but we share classes, we start to like each other, like what's going on with Kristen and Griffin, and what happened with me and Kemp."

Claire gasped, "No way! You dated Kemp?"

"Briefly during freshman year. We were official and he cheated on me with Alicia then they became official, then they broke up."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just know that they did, and that he's been getting it on with any girl with legs since."

"Oh okay."

"You weren't one of them, were you?"

"No I didn't let him get that far but I did trick myself into thinking that me and him would be official. But it turns out that he never took me seriously. He hooked up with some girl yesterday and I caught him hooking up with a different one right now."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean I really liked him but I had that too good to be true idea about him. I mean who really turns the bad boy into a boyfriend?"

"Kemp is the worst of the worst; it will be a miracle if someone managed to reform him. You know he is not worth your tears. There are hotter, sweeter, cuter guys out there."

"I know, but I just thought that for once I'd have my fairy tale. I'd have friends, a cute boyfriend, and good grades, have the life that my mother would have wanted me to have."

"Don't worry you will. This place is like a roller coaster, one week you're in hell, the next week you're on top of the world. Trust me." Layne smiled, and helped Claire to her feet.

"Good thing I didn't wear makeup today huh?" Layne chuckled, and led Claire to her seat just as the bell rang. "Besides, getting sad is nothing compared to getting revenge." Claire winked, hoping that the redness and swelling of her eyes had reduced, when she saw Massie do a double take she knew it hadn't. The period was spent learning about Geometric sequences and a battle between Claire and Massie going up to the board and answering questions. Claire had never been happier to be fighting in the classroom.

Dylan POV

Octavian County Day

Cafeteria

Wednesday May 11th

11:35 am

Dylan looked around the lunchroom, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Landon, who was sitting at Skye's regular table in the right hand of the cafeteria. From there Skye had a perfect view of everyone, but no one really noticed them. Dylan noticed Claire was missing; in fact she wasn't in the lunchroom at all. She wanted to ask Massie if she knew where Claire was but she has no intentions of getting on her bad side, especially not with her art show coming up. Dylan and Kristen got up to go get their lunch, since they were the only ones who didn't bring their lunches from home. All eyes are on them, but they're used to it. They both look amazing. Dylan is in Alice + Olivia cropped shorts, multicolored squares covered the shorts everywhere a lace trimmed silk Emilio Pucci ribbed tank and Marc by Marc Jacobs leather and ribbon espadrille wedge sandals. Kristen looked surprisingly good in a mom approved outfit. Rochas pin tucked cotton skirt, navy Jil Sander sleeveless cotton top and extremely adorable Jack Rogers ballet flats. Dylan looked over to Landon and saw him checking her out, a slight blush sneaked onto her cheeks, a scowl passed over her beautiful face when she noticed him also check out Kristen. "Landon just checked you out." She murmured to her blonde counterpart.

"He was checking you out Dyl," she explained.

"Well yeah, but he checked you out too."

"Gross."

"What do you mean gross? Landon's gorgeous."

"He's also the ex of our best friend, and rumor is he's slept with both Skye and Olivia, so yes gross."

"Griffin had sex with Olivia, multiple times and you're dating him."

"Yes, but you don't want to date Landon, do you?"

"No, I just said he's hot is all."

"Good. Massie would kill you anyways."

"I know."

They returned to the table a few minutes later with turkey and cheese Paninis, and oranges.

"You guys are like twins, I swear." Massie joked. When Dylan thought about it, she and Kristen were kind of the same person. Aside from their physical attributes, they were both taller than the other girls, Kristen at 6 feet, Dylan at 5'11, they both watched what they ate, Kristen for her sports, Dylan as a recovering anorexic, they both have the same interests, they enjoyed English over any other subject, loved cross word puzzles, and they shared the same sense of humor. It was no wonder that they were best friends. "Jealous?" Kristen replied sticking her tongue out at Massie and Leesh.

"As if! Leesh and I would kick your butts in a best friend contest."

"Not even! Me and Kris would beat you harder than the Braves beat the Mets."

"Except for you'll be the Mets and me and Mass would be the Braves."

"Ehhh, Mets suck anyways."

"Hey! I like the Mets!" Dylan responded to Kristen's comment.

"You can like what ever team you want, that in no way means that they do not suck." Massie grinned.

"A lonely Met fan among Yankee fans, why me?" Dylan whined dramatically.

"Did someone say Mets?" Plovert asked coming to stand by their table.

"What's a Mets? Is that some loser team I should know about?" Josh said while joining the table, winking at Alicia.

"Did a hater just talk?" Kemp walked over after just entering the cafeteria. Derrick walked over to see what was going on, but didn't speak. A rarity for the beautiful loud and opinionated boy. "Hater? On what the worst baseball team in New York?" Cam asked coming to hug Massie from behind, Dylan caught Derrick grimace and then look down to avoid the obviously happy couple. Dylan knew just how he felt, she was the only PC member without a significant other, and even Alicia who is moving away soon has Josh. Dylan sighed, but sat down and started eating her lunch. Barely looking up when Griffin joined them and Kris plopped herself on his lap, but she almost dropped her vitamin water when she saw Skye and Olivia come over and both sat on Derrick's lap. Dylan looked at Massie who was holding hands with Cam, and smiled smugly when she saw the fearful scowl on her stunning face. Massie was preparing for battle, and Skye was so not prepared.

"Skye, am I a gardening shed?"

"No..." Skye answered confused.

"Then why are you hoes here?"

Dylan and the PC laughed while the boys "ooohed" and cracked up, with the exception of Derrick who fought a smile. Skye glowered at Massie.

"I mean Skye; do you and Olivia really want to be humiliated 2 days this week?"

By now the entire cafeteria was silent waiting for the words to spill out of

Massie's mouth as if they were liquid gold. "If you do I will be more than happy to do the job."

"You really like think you're like the best thing like ever right?"

"Au contraire mon petite ami. I know that I am the best. I just do not need to tell it to other people, because if you are truly the best they know."

Skye and Olivia looked puzzled.

"She said on the contrary my little friend, at least she can think." Dylan translated rolling her eyes.

"Well who asked you Miss Piggy?" Skye retorted

"Skye shut up." Massie said steely.

"Or what? You think I'm gonna make your fat friend anorexic again? Good maybe this time she'll keep the weight off." Massie stood up, Alicia and Kristen followed. Dylan sat there frozen, not angry or upset with Skye; after all she did have a giant hand in making her anorexic, just shocked at her audacity.

"Skye apologize to Dyl." Kristen commanded.

"Or?"

"Or you will be leaving this cafeteria in tears." Alicia added with malice.

"Puh-lease, what can you possibly do to make me cry?"

Massie leaned forward and slapped Skye as hard as she could. "This."

Alicia punched her in the stomach, "Or this."

Kristen kicked her in the knee cap, "Or this." The tears that appeared in Skye's eyes when Massie slapped her openly fell down her face.

"Or," Massie started, "I could tell you how ugly you are on the inside, and how it shows on your outside. Not to mention how insecure you must be to always pick on others and how disgustingly revolting your blatant jealousy of me is." Skye began to cry even harder. "I would much rather do this though." Massie pulled Skye up by the hair from the crouched position she assumed after Leesh punched her and banged her head into the table. Olivia stood there in shock while this happened. Suddenly the bell rang and Massie led the PC out of the cafeteria.

Derrick POV

Harrington Estate

Wednesday May 11th

2:40pm

"I'm sorry I couldn't start the plan during lunch." The beautiful blonde spoke softly.

"It's cool. Did you hear what happened?" He asked.

"Yeah, Skye and Olivia told me all about it. Can you believe they're not getting in trouble?"

"They never do. At least this time they were provoked, more often than not they do it just because they can."

"How can you be so in love with someone that cruel?" She asked incredulously.

"What you see is not always how she is. There are times when she truly is more than just an evil bitch. At times she's the nicest person I've ever known, she's willing to give her all to protect the people she cares about and make them happy. There's good and bad in everyone, Mass just doesn't show the good because she thinks that it makes her look weak."

"I don't think that there is good in everyone. In most people yeah, but some guys are just assholes with no soul."

"I know you were hurt, but any given person could've told you that Kemp is was and always will be an asshole who will never settle down."

"I thought I was different."

"They all do. But listen Claire, I'm really sorry you got hurt by him."

"I'm sorry you lost the one you love to your best friend."

"You have a plan to reverse that, don't you?"

"Of course. But you'll have to help me get back at Kemp."

"My pleasure. That asshole needs to learn that he can't treat all girls like they're worthless, because not all of them are."

"Not all?" Claire explored quizzically.

"You need to see some of the girls Kemp has picked up. No self respect whatsoever."

"Oh okay. Well I should be getting home, can't wait until tomorrow." Claire winked at him. Derrick watched as one of the most gorgeous girls he's ever seen walked away from him, she was undeniably hot, and maybe he'll fall for her and never have to worry about Massie and Cam again, after all, doesn't true love mean you want that person to be happy, even when its not with you?

Skye POV

Hamilton Estate

Skye's bedroom

Wednesday May 11th

9:29 pm

Skye sat crossed legged on her bed, her head still pounding from the impact during lunch. When her parents asked her what happened she mumbled some lie about tripping over her feet in dance and falling face first. Which they found hard to believe, but asked no further questions. So she spent the afternoon looking at her room. Sure she saw it everyday, but it wasn't often that she really looked at it. The walls were painted the same robin's egg blue as her eyes, and the famous Tiffany &Co boxes and bags. The ceiling was a navy blue, which matched her best friend's wide eyes, as well as the carpet. Pushed up against the back wall on the left corner was her queen sized bed, propped up on a mini platform. Directly in front of it, is her 52inch plasma TV, next to it is the door, and on the other side of the door is her desk with her laptop and assorted books on it. There are two doors on the right wall, one that leads to her bathroom and the other that leads to her closet. Her room was simple, not as huge as Olivia's, it doesn't reflect her personality like Layne's, it was just a place where she slept, and sometimes hung out. Her room wasn't really hers, in fact it hadn't changed much since her parents decorated and painted it as her nursery, the walls, and carpets are the same color the walls had just been repainted a few times, and the carpet replaced. The desk is the same desk she got when she first started school; the only recent changes are her TV and lime green bed sheets. Skye sighed, the only thing that has ever made her happy was completely losing her, either with alcohol or sex and since she was trying to turn her life around she was abstaining from both at the moment. Even though the whole sitting on Derrick's lap thing was part of Claire's plan to mess with Massie, Skye couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to pop up whenever she was near him. Her phone started to sing out and she glared at the caller. "Hello," she answered trying to be cheery. She was talking to the girl who could take Derrick away from her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really I have a headache, you know what happened in lunch and everything."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Wasn't your fault."

"Kinda was."

"Whatever what's done is done. I'm about to go sleep, any reason why you called me?"

"Just to tell you that I'll be getting a ride to school with Derrick for a few weeks."

"Kay. Goodnight." Skye hung up on the girl that had been in Westchester for less than a week, but had managed to win the school over regardless of the fact that the PC hated her, and now she got the guy. Typical Block family, no matter what happens or who hurts them their lives become perfect. What is it that they say? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer? Claire Lyons had just become her enemy, all is fair in love and war right?

* * *

><p>AN: hey! I guess this took a little long, although less time than last time. i hope you guys enjoy the chapter some of it is filler and other parts are drama, I hope the fight scene wasnt too graphic.<p>

Review Replies

Mo- lol you were right about Claire i was thinking of making it Skye just to not be predictable but i developed a whole plan so woo for you =] &they kinda hate each other this chapter idk when they're gonna be friends or if they will ever be friends. and aww its so good to have your blessing and in a few chapters we meet a new guy, can you guess who? and the couples are shaken up, and maybe another fight ;) & calculus is a mess-.- my teacher had her baby so my class got split up and i have the worst math teacher ever.

Would you go with me- aww thank you, i hope this is soon enough=]


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Massie POV

Block Estate

Massie's room

Thursday May 12th

6:10 am

Massie was walking slowly until she heard Cam calling out to her, she ran towards the direction of his voice. Then she heard Derrick calling her, she stopped in her tracks. She looked to the right where Cam's voice was coming from, Cam was drowning, then to her left where Derrick was trapped inside of a burning building. They both needed her, but she could only save one. She was stuck. Suddenly a swirl of platinum hair swooped down saving Derrick and Cam simultaneously. "Thank God you guys are safe!" She exclaimed.

"Why didn't you save me?" They asked in unison, hurt voices identical. She looked from blonde to brunette, multicolored eyes to brown eyes, speechless.

"Who cares," the super heroine remarked. "I saved you both." She took off her mask and it was Claire. Massie glowered at her, but that didn't stop both boys she loved from walking away with her.

Massie awoke startled, almost in tears. The thought of losing the two guys she loves the most, especially to Claire, gross. Massie really didn't see what the big deal about her was. In the short time that Claire had invaded Westchester, all anyone could talk about was her. Her famous parents, her beauty, her body, her apparent brains in math, according to Danny Robbins she's the hottest blonde at the school. Slap in the face to Skye and Olivia, which made Massie laughed, but pretty soon she'll be the hottest girl in the school period. That thought made Massie shiver with horror. Not that she needed to be the hottest girl in school, she just always was. Given, Alicia has the best body, Dylan has the prettiest face, and Kristen is the smartest but Massie? Massie was the only combination of all of them, that's what made her so appealing to guys. All Massie ever has to do is walk into a room and people run up to her wanting to be her friend. Why should she have to share the spotlight? Massie sighed and pulled away from her thoughts, she did not want to be late to International Club. After a quick shower, she got dressed and made her way downstairs to eat her breakfast. Inez had prepared her plate with scrambled egg whites, toast and 4 slices of bacon. Massie sat down and began to eat smiling. She looked at the empty spaces around her, of course the spots her parents occupied were empty. Her father was at work, her mother was most likely at the funeral home making final adjustments on her aunt's funeral that is scheduled to happen tomorrow. Massie was alone until Claire decided to join her, and that wasn't much company because they barely talked since they hate each other. "What happening Miss Massie? You like this no? Have too much salt?"

"No Inez, todo esta muy bueno."

"Okay, very good."

Massie returned Inez's smile and started to eat with a lot more gusto than before. Claire came down and Massie examined her outfit, she wore a Diane von Furstenberg Lou Dress that sported a beautiful light blue top and navy blue bottom and black Alexandre Birman suede wedge platform sandals. Her hair, pushed back from her face by a turquoise headband adorned with a navy blue flower. Massie noticed the slight coloring on her cheeks and eyelids meaning Claire decided to wear makeup. "You look cute." Massie commented to her cousin, she did not like her but word about what happened with Kemp spread quickly. She was a bitch, but she has somewhat of a conscience, and she introduced her cousin to the man whore, knowing what she was getting into and did not warn her.

"Really? You think? I hope Derrick thinks so too."

"Derrick?"

"Yeah you know your best friend. He offered to take me to school for now."

"Oh cool." Massie made sure to keep her face stoic, revealing nothing to her cousin.

"Yeah, we really hit it off in math class yesterday."

"I bet you had a grand time." She commented dryly to her cousin. Claire sat down and started eating her breakfast, minuscule bite, after minuscule bite. Massie got up when Claire was halfway done with her food. "See you in school." She called over her shoulder leaving Claire to ponder why Massie was not flipping out.

Kristen POV

Gregory Home

Kristen's Room

Thursday May 12th

7:45 am

Kristen waited for her best friends to pick her up, she couldn't believe that this was her life. At times she had to remind herself that she, Kristen Gregory is popular, smart, beautiful, and has an amazing boyfriend. She never thought her life would turn out like this. Before she moved to Westchester, she lived in Manhattan, on the Upper West side, her dad worked on Wall Street, and her mom organized charity events with other bored housewives. She went to a private school, that with minimal effort would ensure her acceptance to an Ivy League college then her father lost his job. Kristen's whole world came crashing down, seriously, how are you going to tell a 9 year old girl that her life was going to change completely? That she was going to move away from all of her friends and probably never see them again. Luckily for her, she is naturally smart and easily excelled 3rd grade, which made her eligible for a scholarship at the prestigious school she currently attends. Her mother was very pleased, a diploma from Octavian County Academy, almost assured an Ivy League acceptance, as long as Kristen didn't lose her scholarship, which was easy until the classes started getting harder, then she was forced to study. She usually didn't mind but she sometimes got tired of being the only one that really cared. Even Massie, who is almost at the top of their class does it just to show that she can, Kristen needs to be at the top of the class, if she loses her scholarship she loses everything she and her mother have worked so hard for. On those rare occasions she got jealous of her friends, she just thought of their kindness, they almost always insisted on paying for her, but they always did it so that she didn't feel like a charity case. They accepted her less expensive but from the heart presents excitedly, while showering her with the best money could buy. She really lucked out that day she met Massie in fourth grade. Massie and Kristen were the only two new girls in the small populated all girls middle school. But Massie had the advantage of knowing Alicia and Skye, however, they had a common ground off which to build their friendship. Within the span of a month Kristen went from lonely and sad, to part of the most popular clique in school. Kristen heard her phone vibrate with the text that announced the arrival of her ride to school. She grabbed her book bag, she is the only one in the whole PC to use a book bag instead of a giant purse. She had over sized totes to use, but they always left her shoulder red and sore because of all her textbooks. Unlike Massie, Kristen brought all her stuff to school to study, and back home to study some more. What a tedious life she leads. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed brightly when she got into the car. The PC mumbled back their own forms of hello and only Dylan reached out to give her best friend a hug. "What's wrong?" Kristen looked at the beautiful faces around the car, none of them revealing anything, until the one with amber eyes spoke, "Claire, Skye, Olivia and Layne are coming up with a plan to get back at us for 8th grade and for yesterday."

"So?"

"This means all out war Kris, and you're dating the enemy."

"What are you trying to say?"

Kristen swallowed, her mind going to the worse place, breaking up with Griffin.

"We need you to-"

"I will not break up with Griffin!" Kristen blurted interrupting Massie. Massie rolled her eyes, "Relax Kristen, if you would have let me finish, you would know that I was going to ask you to spy on them and tell us what they are planning."

"Massie, you can't possibly think that they'd trust me."

"They will after lunch today." Massie smiled deviously. Kristen was too scared to ask. So she went along with it, like she always did.

After all, they'd do the same for her, right?

Cam POV

OCD

Global History

Thursday, May 12th

8:30 am

Cam walked into his global history class 10 minutes late smelling of his girlfriend's perfume, his lips tasting like her blue raspberry lip gloss, and a blush on his cheeks. Everyone in that class knew that he had been making out with the most wanted girl in the sophomore class, maybe even the school seeing as myriad seniors and juniors wanted Massie Block as well. Kemp gave him a look of approval, as did Plovert, Josh smiled at him. Cam looked at Derrick, hoping that his best friend shared in his happiness, but Cam was met with a best friend that refused to look at him. Cam sighed, he knew that he wasn't technically in the wrong because Derrick never came out and told him that he liked Massie, which to a best friend is a slap in the face it made Cam feel like Derrick didn't trust him, but then again Cam had told Derrick so he guessed that he just didn't want to bother him or make it look like he was the competition. Still it was obvious that Derrick liked her, that made Cam feel guilty and weird whenever Massie and him acted couple-y around him. It was just hard to stop because whenever he saw her all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her and just be the best boyfriend ever. Clearly he's not Derrick, tall, handsome, golden boy but he's good looking, and unique according to Massie. Plus he's made his share of girls swoon. Cam took out his binder and started to take notes, after all the regents exam is coming up, and the last thing he needs is to fail and go to summer school, his parents don't believe in bribing school officials, and he's not that close to Alicia that she would sneak into her mom's office to change his grade, unless of course Massie asked, still, studying seemed like his best option. When the bell rang he rushed to go pick Massie up from AP English Language while the boys, minus Derrick, yelled out that he was whipped. He turned around and his eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw Claire and Derrick walking out of the classroom holding hands. Cam just turned around and kept walking, it made sense that Derrick would go after Massie's cousin, she was really attractive, not as attractive as Massie but prettier than most other girls in the school. Besides, if Massie wasn't available why not go after the next best thing? Cam went and Massie was there waiting for him, casually leaning against the wall talking to Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. Cam wondered how Alicia got there before him but decided that he wasn't going to stress it, after all who knew how Alicia did most of the things she does? Massie latched onto his hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which made him crave more, but that would come later. By now Griffin had mustered up the courage to approach Kristen, probably because Massie was no longer there to glare at him. Griffin jokingly motioned for Dylan to put her arm through his arm so that he could walk the best friends to class, but Cam knew he was wishing for some alone time with Kris. Dylan knew too, so she declined claiming that Kris would cramp her style, she then inter locked arms with Alicia and they headed off to the right wing where the Foreign Language, Math and Sciences classes are given. Kristen and Griffin walked behind him and Massie, at a distance. Massie then started to tell him all the fun things that occurred in AP English Language, and he replied. By the time they reached her class they were in full banter mode and Cam was sad that it was over. "Hurry, I don't want you to be late."

"Fine, later beautiful." He said backing away slowly still facing her so he could see the smile that started at her lips, but continued into her eyes, and touched his heart. Yeah, Cam Fisher was whipped.

Alicia POV

OCD

Outside the Cafeteria

Thursday May 12th

11:35 am

The girls stood outside the cafeteria finalizing the last details of the plan and making sure their outfits looked as good as they did that morning. Alicia had rated a 9.7 and she hoped that with the change in her hair she elevated to a 9.9. Her pinkish orange Alice + Olivia Rhymes Mini Bubble Skirt, hot pink Nanette Lepore Corazon top, and white Nina Ricci leather bow sling back wedge sandals were amazing, and looked even better on her tan skin. Dylan had been rated a 9.5 in a neon orange Aqua skirt, mini electric blue Nanette Lepore Bonita Top and Ancient Greek Sandals Ikaria Metallic Leather Wing Sandals. Kristen a 9.6 in a navy blue Jil Sander cotton Luce mini skirt lime green, Milly Lucy Side-Bow tank top and black Prada Suede Mary Jane toe cap pumps. Of course with the highest rating was Massie in a black &gray James Perse ruched mini skirt, striped gray Alice + Olivia draped silk chiffon one shouldered gray top and Giuseppe Zanotti metallic leather espadrille wedge sandals, she received a 9.9. Alicia watched as Massie told Dylan to fix her eyeliner, and Kristen to apply more lip gloss. Finally they were ready to enter, Alicia as a 9.8, Dylan a 9.7, and Kristen a 9.7. As she walked by Skye's table she looked at the girls, Skye wore a black and white AIKO polka-dot ruffle skirt white HELMUT skim print tank and Fendi FF Superstar patent leather pumps. Olivia, looking like white trash as usual in a True Religion jean skirt hot pink and gray Helmut Lang web tank and Christian Louboutin Simple Botta knee-high boots. Lastly is Layne in See by Chloe high-waisted wide-leg trousers and BCBGMAXAZRIA distressed silk top and Marni bi-color patent leather loafer pumps. "Where's Claire?" Alicia wondered internally, and her question was answered when the girls who's unified steps rang loudly through the silent cafeteria, reached the boys' table and Claire was perched as close to Derrick as possible without sitting on his lap, their faces as close as possible without kissing, looking like they were the most in love couple in the world. Alicia glanced over to her best friend, who if she saw Derrick and her cousin she didn't let on through her face. They sat down and started to talk amongst themselves but very carefully started to ignore Kristen whenever she said something, so it looked official when the plan was put in motion. The plan started when Griffin entered the cafeteria late as usual and Kris stood up to kiss him. "Get a room!" Dylan exclaimed rolling her eyes. And the plan was put in motion like that.

"You're just jealous that I'm happy and you're alone!" Kris retorted.

"You wish! I'd rather be alone than be with a guy like him."

"What do you mean a guy like him?"

By now the girls were yelling as planned, and the cafeteria was looking at the PC's table.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Whatever Dylan you're just jealous."

"Of you? The girl who has a boyfriend that's slept with Olivia frickin Ryan?! The same girl that's slept with the whole school. Have fun getting whatever STDs she has."

"You know I talked to her and she's really not that bad, in fact she's really sweet."

"Most girls that have the mental capacity of a 5 year old are." As expected, Griffin jumped in.

"Shut up Dylan! Olivia's one of my best friends, and I thought me and you were friends too."

"Who was talking to you?"

"The same person that's NOT talking to you."

"Kristen, calm down. You don't mean that. You can't let him get in the way of your friendship with Dylan." Alicia said.

"Who asked you?! Pretty soon you'll be in Pennsylvania and irrelevant!"

"Do not talk to my best friend like that!" Massie stepped in. "Alicia will always be an important part of the PC."

"More important than her anyways."

"If that's how you all feel, then you don't need me. Let's go Griffin." Kristen picks up her stuff and Griffin leads her to Skye's table. Griffin says something, probably along the lines of: "You were right the PC is a group of total bitches. Can we sit with you?" To which Skye had to say yes or risk losing Griffin as a friend. So Kris sat down, and the phones of all the girls vibrated simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Kris: I'm in<p>

* * *

><p>The girls smiled happy that their plan had worked. But also slightly nervous. What if Kristen actually became one of them? And what are they gonna do without her?<p>

Derrick POV

OCD

Global History

Thursday May 12th

8:30 am

Cam walked into his global history class 10 minutes late reeking of Massie's perfume, his lips still glossy from her lip gloss, and a blush on his cheeks. Everyone in that class knew that he had been making out with Massie, Derrick noticed Kemp give him a look of approval, as did Plovert, Josh smiled at him. Cam looked at Derrick, probably hoping that his best friend shared in his happiness, but Derrick refused to look at him. Cam sighed loudly enough so that Derrick heard him. Derrick never came out and told Cam that he liked Massie, but Cam had told Derrick and Derrick didn't want them to be in competition for the same girl that never works out not even in the movies. Plus it was obvious that Derrick liked her, and Cam completely disregarded Derrick's feelings, so why should Derrick care about his? Derrick looked at Alicia, his second best female friend and saw that she was taking notes, which meant he didn't have to. Alicia and him had developed a system, one of them takes notes, and makes a copy of them for the other. That way if one of them was having a bad day they'd still have good notes. It usually worked out well because they almost never had the same bad day, and when they did whoever was having the worst day got to sleep or plot during class. Even though she was most likely moving to Pennsylvania, Leesh seemed happy and that was good enough for Derrick. So for the rest of the period he texted Claire cute things so they could act all happy and lovey. When the bell rings he rushes to the back of the room to get Claire from her seat in the back. While Cam rushes out of the room, most likely to go pick Massie up from AP English Language the boys, minus Derrick, yell out that he's whipped. He noticed Cam turn around and his eyes almost bug out of his head when he sees Claire and Derrick walking out of the classroom holding hands. Cam just turned around and kept walking, and Derrick and Claire almost die of laughter. "Did you see his face? He looked like a frog." Claire proclaimed breathless from laughter, before erupting into another fit of laughter. Derrick joined her in her laughter. Holding her hand and walking through the hallways made him feel good. Sure he's hooked up with a lot of girls, but he's only had a handful of actual girlfriends. Like girls that he could actually hold hands with, go to the movies with, hang out with just for the sake of hanging out and not hooking up. Claire could turn into one of those girls, she was actually cool and upfront. Unlike Massie who showed whatever side she thought you wanted to see and hid the rest of them. Yes Claire was a bitch, but she was upfront about it and she was also really nice if you don't piss her off. Massie refused to believe that she was a mean person, she just said that she needed to act that way to hold her place at the top. Claire admitted that she could be a mean person, they were just so different, but at the same time so similar. Finally they arrived at Claire's class. "I'll see you later."

"You're picking me up right?"

"Of course." Claire half smiled. "Good." Then she turned and walked into her class. Derrick made his way to class, but since he got to actually know Claire, everything is a blur until he's with her again. True to his word, Derrick went and picked Claire up from Italian, after ignoring Alicia, and high fiving Josh, he is surprised that Claire latches on to his hand. "Whore." He hears Alicia hiss at Claire as she walks by them. He looks down at Claire, to see her rolling her eyes. He's glad that she doesn't take her seriously. After he drops her off at Chemistry, he makes his way to the first class with Massie. Derrick walks in as the bell rings. "You are late Mister Harrington." Dr. Kelley announced in a steely voice.

"I walked in as the bell rang!" He protested but it's futile.

"Yes, as the LATE bell rang. Now take your assigned seat and refrain from further disrupting my class." He took his seat, which of course is right next to Massie, and across from Cam. He felt Massie staring at him, but refused to look at her. He'd just look into her eyes and fall for her all over again. Besides even with the teacher from hell, science is one of his favorite subjects. He can't afford to fall behind.

"Derrick!" Massie's voice whispered to him. He ignored her the first, second, third, and fourth times she called him but spoke at the fifth. "Leave me alone."

He growled back. "Why Derr? What did I do?" She sounded so hurt and sad, like she was about to cry, and so Derrick made the mistake of looking at her. All of the anger disappeared immediately. "You didn't do anything."

"Then why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"You have been ignoring me for like ever. Not answering my texts, or calls, I've heard things too."

"What have you heard?"

"That you and Claire are together."

"So what if we are?"

"Nothing, I just wish you would have told me."

"Why?"

"You are my best friend. We tell each other everything."

"We're not together."

"That does not answer my question. Why were you ignoring me?"

"I was mad but I'm over it."

"Okay." He smiled at her, and when she smiled back he felt terrible. They had made a promise to never lie about being mad each other and he just did. But he needed time to adjust. Besides, as his best friend she'd understand, eventually, maybe after some lavish gifts. After all, besides Derrick, diamonds are Massie's best friends.

Claire POV

Block Estate

Kitchen

Friday, May 13th

7:02 am

Claire watched as Massie walked away seemingly indifferent to the fact that Derrick was now giving her a ride to school. After all, word around OCD is that they are too friendly to be just friends, so Massie must like Derrick as more than a friend. This should be bothering her a great deal, but it's not. Maybe they really were just friends, and Massie is happier than happy with Cam. Derrick is smoking though, how can you not fall for his caramel brown eyes, incredible body, and dazzling smile? PING! Claire looked down at her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Derrick<strong>: _I'm outside :)_

**Claire**: _I'll be right out_

* * *

><p>Claire rushed to finish her breakfast, ran to brush her teeth and put a piece of gum in her mouth just in case. "Bye, Inez!" She yelled out as she flew out the door. "Hey, Derrick." She smiled as she took the seat. "Hey, Claire. Don't forget your seat belt." Claire nodded, strapped herself in and stared out the window until they got to school. Westchester was really a beautiful place once you subtracted the ugly people. "We're here. You want me to hold your books?" Claire giggled, "No thanks. They're all in my purse it's not that heavy. You can walk me to class though." They walked to her class, talking and just joking around. She was having such a good time she almost didn't notice the whispers, almost.<p>

After school Claire went to find Skye, Olivia, and Layne. She hadn't seen them all day and she really missed them. She was kind of, but not really surprised to see Kristen there. After what happened at lunch Kristen didn't blame Kristen for leaving the PC. They showed their true colors today. Claire had heard things about what bitches the PC are, but she saw how they acted when they are together, she never thought they would turn against each other. "Hey guys!" She said as soon as she was close enough for them to hear her.

"Clairee!" Layne squealed getting up to hug her.

"Heyy girl!" Olivia got up and hugged her too. Kristen smiled and waved shyly, almost as if she didn't feel like she belonged. Claire smiled at her warmly, letting her know that she was on her side. Claire waited for Skye to greet her, but she didn't. She looked at Layne and Liv to see if they knew what was up with Skye, but Layne shrugged, and Liv gave her a blank stare.

"Hello to you too, Skye." Claire prodded jokingly.

"Oh, hey." Skye responded with a nonchalant voice. As if she didn't care that Claire was there. She inwardly rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Layne on the grass. "So what did I miss?"

"If you really wanted to know you'd have been here, not sucking Derrick's face, Claire."

"Uhmm okay then. Just so you know, Derrick and I haven't kissed. I'm not a slut you know."

"That can surely be up for discussion."

"Excuse you?"

"I'm just saying been here less than a week and you already snagged two guys. Pretty slutty, especially considering you were making out with one of them the day after you met him."

"Ohh, now I get it. You're mad because people are saying I'm the hottest blonde in the school, and that guys want me and not you. Understandable."

"You? The hottest blonde? As if!"

"You know Skye, maybe if you weren't such a bitch guys would like you, and not the fact that you put out on the first date." Claire walked away leaving Layne and Kristen amused, Olivia confused, and Skye's ego bruised.

Claire walked home in a pensive state, letting her thoughts wander back to California.

"Claire, you know you could be super pretty." 13 year old Liz Miller told 10 year old Claire on the set of their dads' television show. The 13 year old was everything every other girl at their school wanted to be. She stood taller than most people at 5'5, had straight black hair down to her shoulder blades with 3 strategically placed turquoise streaks to match her brilliant turquoise eyes. Liz had the perfect smile, even though her vampire teeth were twisted, she looked beautiful, especially when everyone was going through their awkward phase. Liz was one of those girls that never had one. She was born beautiful, grew beautiful, and is probably still beautiful to this day. Of course Claire wouldn't know. After Liz gave Claire a make over, and a confidence boost and Claire started all of the attention that Liz used to get she left the private school to pursue another trade. But not after getting mad at Claire for getting more attention. Of course this would happen with Skye, insecure and bitter Skye.

* * *

><p>A.N hey guys! So I got this chapter up in less time than I did before, proud? I mean I haven't been getting too many reviews but a lot of people have liked it or followed it so that makes me happy =] I mean reviews are always nice though…I want Alicia to leave soon, I'm thinking Saturday after Claire's mom's funeral which is on Friday or I might make it Sunday just to give Massie an emotional break. I'm already planning out her plotline for PA and I hope you guys like my original characters! Also Congratulations to all of my fellow 2012 graduates whether you're graduating from Elementary School, Middle School, High School. College, or whatever else you should be proud to keep moving forward =]<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me, except for the minor characters whose names I come up with, other than that they all belong to Lisi Harrison =]

Dylan POV

Marvil Estate

Dylan's bedroom

Thursday, May 12th

9:09 pm

Dylan plopped down on her bed happy to be free of her unmanageable, almost impossible to walk in, but amazingly cute shoes. As soon as she got home she had an appointment with her therapist, and after that Dylan just had to meet this friend of a friend who, for some reason was vital to Merri Lee's existence at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Mass<strong>: _Group video chat in 5!_

* * *

><p>Of course! Dylan can't catch a break. Being the daughter of a celebrity is not as glamorous as people think. There's always someone to meet, and impress, or a dinner to go to, there's always something! She just wanted to lock herself away in a tower a la Rapunzel and work on her artwork. She sighed but grabbed her customized emerald green macbook pro to wait for the video chat. Right on time at 9:15 she received the notification that Mass is calling her. She tied her hair into a haphazard ponytail, then accepted.<p>

"Hey guys!" Massie greeted the PC, including Kristen.

"Heeyy." Dylan greeted dragging out the word.

"Hola." Kristen said.

"Bon jour." Alicia smiled as she spoke to them.

"Okay, so I know we all have homework to do and what not so I will try to make this quick. We will just talk about PC stuff and tomorrow morning we will talk about prom and all that good stuff."

Everyone nodded or verbalized their agreement.

"We need to replace Kris." Massie stated. The mouths of the PC members dropped.

"Why?!" Dyl cried out. Kris is her best friend, this is only temporary, why would they replace her?

"We need to make this separation look as real, and permanent as possible. The best way to do that is to replace her. But we need someone good."

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

"Well clearly we need someone that measures up to you. It's not like we can downgrade. It'll make us look like losers." Leesh explained.

Massie smiled, and nodded her head in approval.

"Okay, I got a list of girls." Massie smiled a what would I do without you smile at her best friend.

"Peyton Collins, Veronica Sanchez, Michelle Leung, Victoria DiAngelo, and Nikita Lahiri. They're smart, 2 of them top 10 in our grade, undoubtedly beautiful, and impeccable dressers."

"They are definitely front runners, we should have lunch with them next week, alphabetical order monday-friday. Pencil them in...you wrote that in the calendar Dyl?"

"Yep!" She pulled out the PC planner that had all of their tests, social events, quizzes and vacations written out and added the girls in for lunch on their respective days.

"Perfect, thank you. Well I know Kris and I have a pile of homework waiting for us, so I will see you guys tomorrow! I love you!" Massie exclaimed smiling brightly.

"I love you too." The girls said in unison as they signed off. Dylan sighed, she knew that not being with Kristen would be hard, but she never fathomed that she would be replaced and she'd have to make a new best friend.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Dylan's alarm went off a little too early for Dylan's liking. Groaning, she slunk out of bed and into her shower. Unlike most people she knew, she showered in ice cold water. Something about it makes her feel alive, not to mention cold really wakes a person up the morning. As she got dressed she thought about her 5 potential new best friends. Peyton is pretty cool. She's in her art class, but they don't talk much. Victoria she doesn't know at all except for rumors about her twin sister Veronica who is a horse riding legend. Nikita is beautiful, and in her AP English class, not to mention she has a pretty great sense of humor. Lastly Michelle, who is probably the most like Kristen family wise, her parents are very strict, and demand that she get good grades, though the Leungs are very wealthy, but Dylan never really spoke to her she's kind of a recluse. Dylan went down the stairs into the main kitchen, she has 3 kitchens because her mom was once offered a cooking show and Merri-Lee wanted to work from home so she had 2 kitchens built and then the show got dropped but she kept the kitchens. "Good morning, darling!" Merri-Lee greeted her youngest daughter gleefully. "Good morning mom." Dylan replied forcing a smile. It's not that she doesn't love her mom, she does, she just thinks that she's a little too over the top. "I made you a special breakfast!" She trilled, as she placed the plate down in front of Dylan. She looked down and saw so many carbs. Her mom had made a bacon, egg and cheese omelet, with 2 pancakes on the side and sausage links. "Mom, this looks incredible, but I think I'll just eat the omelet." Her mother sighed, knowing how Dylan feels. Her other two daughters were blessed with their father's metabolism, and Dylan was cursed with hers. She knew that Dylan was and probably will always be recovering from her anorexia but she wanted her to feel like it was safe to eat. Dylan sensed her mother's sadness, "Okay, and maybe a pancake because they smell delicious." Merri-Lee laughed, and Dylan had to laugh too. These were the mother/daughter moments she yearned for, not the meetings, interviews, and tv show appearances. The feeling of nausea she used to have when she ate was almost gone as she ate the omelet.

Dylan felt herself smile as the car pulled in to her driveway. "Mass is here mom!" She bellowed out into the kitchen. "Okay, have a good day dear! I probably won't be home when you get here but Carla should have a snack for you."

"Kay, bye mom." With that said Dylan grabbed her bag and made her way to the car.

"Heeeyy!" She smiled. Wondering why there was so much room in the car before she remembered that Kristen was no longer going to be seen with them. Her smile faltered a little, but then she realized that Kristen was probably happily on her way to school with Griffin. Dylan tried to be happy for her friend but it was hard when she missed her so much.

Dylan's morning passed uneventfully, she didn't even look at Kristen in AP English, neither did the rest of the PC and it made Dylan want to cry. She heard Kristen talking to Layne and Skye like they were her best friends instead of Dylan and it hurt. Of course the PC was talking too, but it didn't feel the same without Kris, how is she going to survive lunch?

"Hey girls!" Massie greeted her clique happily. Dylan squinted at her, how could she be so happy without Kris? Mass has every class with her, surely she's lonely.

"We're walking in to the chorus of 'Too Close'. Ready? Go!" Dylan sang the song in her head her brain empty except for the song. She slightly picked up on Leesh being Leesh and looking around the cafeteria for the latest gossip, other than that she looked straight ahead, avoiding Skye's table.

Kristen POV

Gregory apartment

Kristen's room

Friday May 13th

7:00am

Dressed and ready Kristen awaited her new ride to school. She had hoped that her boyfriend would be her new ride, but according to Skye she would be honored to drive her and it wouldn't be a problem because it was on her way. She wished more than anything that she would be getting a ride with the PC. HONK HONK! "Well that's rude." Kristen mumbled to herself. "Bye Mom!" Kristen called out hurrying out of the door before her mother got the chance to get out of her room and see that what she wore didn't go below her knees. "Bye sweetie!" Her mother yelled as the doors closed. When she got downstairs she saw Skye's blue Audi A6 waiting for her. "Hey bitch get in!" Kristen eyes widened not sure if she should be insulted or not, she decided to get in anyways. "Don't worry about Skye, she calls everyone from the PC a bitch. Its just leftover feelings." Layne whispered as Kristen sat next to her. Kristen smiled trying not be offended. She and Layne barely spoke even though they had almost all of their classes together. Not that Kristen held the she stole her boyfriend away from her grudge since the 8th grade, but the whole PC versus Skye, Olivia, and Layne feud has gone on for so long that it's hard to get out of that world. "Honestly, just relax." Hearing that, Kristen felt a bit better. "Where's Claire?" Skye visibly stiffened at the question. "She like got a ride from like Derrick for like the past like 2 days."

"Oh, okay." Kristen answered dejectedly, wondering if Massie knew about this.

"Yah, but who needs her? She's just a dumb blonde. Not to mention a whore, whose only accomplishment was being born to famous parents." Skye retorted cruelly.

"Like totally! She's so like rude and stuff."

Kristen looked down. The PC insulted others and even each other but never when the other person isn't around.

"Can you guys stop? Claire is pretty cool. You both liked her plenty before she became friends with Derrick. Just swallow your jealousy and let her be." Layne defended Claire, making Kristen smile.

"Whatever. We're here let's go." Skye replied as she finished parking the car.

Kristen moved towards the Main Building to get to the student council meeting. "Where are you going?"

"Student council meeting. Just because I'm not friends with the PC doesn't mean I'm putting my extracurriculars on hold."

Skye appeared to be contemplating this, "Okay," she conceded. "We'll see you later." Kristen nodded, then turned to make her way to the meeting.

"You're late." Massie's cold voice chastised her. Kristen froze, being late or disappointing an authority figure was one of her greatest fears. She looked down, "I know, I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Just take a seat." Kristen looked around. She couldn't sit with the PC, so where would she sit? Kathy smiled and motioned for her to sit next to her. Kristen smiled at her gratefully.

"We all know about the falling out with the PC, it's okay, I'm sure they'll take you back eventually." Kathy whispered. Kristen sighed, of course the school sided with the PC they are their leaders. Kristen had to make this believable, only in school she reminded herself. "I don't know, I think they might be trying to replace me." She told Kathy sadly. As soon as she saw her light up she knew she had given out gossip gold. She looked up at Massie on the podium with a sad half smile on her face. Massie winked at her and smiled widely. Everything is going to be okay, the movements reassured her. Just like that Kristen felt better, she swore Massie had a superpower for making everything okay.

Derrick POV

Block Estate

Driveway

Friday May 13th

7:45am

As Derrick waits for Claire to get into his car he practices what he is going to say over and over. He's never been this nervous to talk to a girl, ever. After all he is Derrick Harrington, girls swoon at his feet! Claire just isn't one of them. He reminded himself. "So uh hey uh Claire. I uhm really..."

"Are you talking to yourself or am I sitting on your imaginary friend?" Claire interrupted his soliloquy. He smiled. "Her name was Gertrude, and she was too young to die! Thanks for killing her!" He joked around melodramatically. Claire started laughing. "Gertrude?!" Why would you name your imaginary friend Gertrude?! That's a terrible name!"

Derrick joins her laughter and shrugs in response.

"What were you telling her?." Her icy blue eyes bore into his caramel ones inquisitively. He felt himself turn pink.

"It's nothing."

"It has to be something. Gertrude is not a girl you go to with silly little problems."

"How do you know so much about my imaginary best friend?"

"To balance out how little I know about your real best friend."

"How do you not know Mass? You guys are family!" He asked incredulously.

"We never really got along." She shrugged.

"Why not?"

"I don't know I guess we never tried."

"Oh okay." After a pause he had to tell her how he felt before they got to school. "Claire..."

"Yeah Derrick?"

"I think I'm really starting to like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. I don't want to rush into a relationship. Mine never work out too well and you and Kemp...l

"I see what you mean."

"How about we just see where this goes?"

"That sounds cool."

"Derrick?"

He turned his face to her, that's when she kissed him and smiling he kissed back. When they broke apart from what started as a very innocent kiss and ended as a not so innocent kiss he smiled at her. "If I had been driving we both woulda died." Claire threw her head back and laughed, "Why do you think I waited until you parked?" She winked and then got out of the car. He ran to catch up and walk her to class. Not before checking out her butt, though.

"Derrick..." Claire started when he caught up.

"Yeah?"

"What about Massie?"

"She's with Cam, I can't wait around for her."

"I understand that, I meant your friendship, she won't be able to deal with us being even semi together."

"She will if our friendship depends on it. Massie really is the best friend you could ever ask for."

"Okay. I don't want to be destroyer of friendships."

"Never that." He winked at her, and saw her blush.

By now they were in class where half of the people were staring daggers at them. "They hate me." Claire whispered to him.

"Do you care?"

"Not in the slightest." This caused an eruption of laughter from the both of them. "What is so funny Mr. Harrington and Miss Lyons?" The teacher asked shooting them a stern look.

"Nothing." They answered in unison with matching innocent smiles. She shot them a look but abandoned the issue.

Claire smiled against his lips causing him to replicate the action. "I'm glad we're just friends." She teased breathlessly trying to catch her breath after the 10 minute make out session that had just happened in Derrick's car. He heard her breathing regulate and waited just a few seconds before he hungrily pushed his lips back against hers. Happy that she reciprocated the kiss he let his arm wrap around her waist. "Derr? What are you-" the voice he knew all too well stopped abruptly. He pulled away from Claire, turned and saw what were almost always fiery amber eyes a dull yellow. Derrick had known Massie well enough to know that this meant she was confused, angry and about to cry. "Mass-"

"No Harrington, you lied. You did the one thing we promised each other we would never do." She looked at him and Claire with disgust. "I should have been expecting this. You're just like your father." She sneered. "I hope she was worth it." Derrick wanted to cry, with just five little sentences from her perfect mouth Derrick's whole view of himself was destroyed. Not only that he lost his best friend because of a stupid insignificant lie. "What did she mean you're just like your dad?" Claire asked.

"Get out." His voice uncharacteristically steely commanded.

"Whatever. Text me when you get over your little hissy fit." She said nonchalantly exiting the car gracefully. On his way home the words played in his head over and over again. "Just like your father" ... "Should have been expecting it" ... "Hope she was worth it". Was she? Was Claire worth losing Massie over? Would he really have to choose between the two? No you idiot. You have no choice Mass doesn't want you. You get Claire by default. He sighed. After parking in the six car garage he somehow managed to make it to his bed before expressing his frustration with a loud, drawn out "ARGH". A few moments later he heard his door open.

"You okay baby brother?" Sammi asked concern dripping off of every word.

"No." He said curtly.

"Whyyyy noott?" She sing-sang drawing out both words. Derrick lowered his crossed arms from his face and looked into her slightly darker eyes. They were laced with genuine vexation and care. So he sat up and told her what she had missed while she was away for the week.

"Derrick, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sammi demanded angrily.

"What?"

"You're going to let some random girl come between a friendship that you've had basically your whole life because you're jealous of Cam and Massie? Not even because you actually like this girl but because you'd rather lie about being mad at Mass than talk things out with her? That is the single most stupid thing I've ever heard. Even from you."

"Well when you put it like that..."

"When it's put like that it sounds stupid right? So you need to go talk to Mass before I lose the sister I always wanted." Derrick gave his older sister a look.

"I've said it plenty of times that I wished you were a girl." She said haughtily. Derrick smiled, "I love you Silly Sammi-whamy."

"I love you too Doodoo Derry-berry."

"Touche." He laughed before kissing her forehead and leaving to Massie's house.

He quickly walked to Massie's house. He knew that she would be in the balcony so he climbed up. Massie was there doing homework. Her hair in a tight, high ponytail, face makeup free, wearing one of his old T-shirt and yoga pants.

"Hey," he started.

"Go away." She stated coldly without looking up from her homework.

"You don't know who it is. Why are you so rude?" He tried to lighten the mood by teasing her.

"I know that cologne and voice anywhere. Go away."

"Listen Mass, I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you it just came out and I didn't want to hurt you and then it happened and technically I didn't lie because we aren't together officially but I did lie about being upset but that's fine because I just didn't want to upset you and that's a good reason right?"

Massie heaved a giant sigh and looked him in the eyes. Derrick smiled internally she could never resist his eyes, he made them as wide and sullen as he could.

"What part of go away did you not understand?" She picked up her books and went inside making sure she locked the door behind her. At that moment Derrick started to cry. After a few minutes he decided that he needed something to get his mind off of Massie. At that moment his phone buzzed with a text.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire<strong>: _over your hissy fit yet? I'm bored :(_

**Derrick**: _actually I'm downstairs, let me in?_

**Claire**: _of course can't wait to see you ;)_

* * *

><p>Derrick smirked. This distraction was going to be a lot of fun.<p>

Alicia POV

Rivera Estate

Living Room

Friday, May 13th

6:57 pm

Alicia sat down on her couch exhausted. She had been doing double dance duty since she decided that she would be going to Abby Lee Dance Company. She had to grand jete on her best foot and land into Pittsburgh with her most graceful front aerial. There was nothing that would stop her from being the best.

"Alicia, we need to talk mija."

"Mami, I'm tired can it wait?"

"No, I need to tell you what happened with your aunt and then you need to decide whether or not you are going to live with her." Hearing this Alicia shot up and sat cross legged on the olive green sofa. Mrs. Rivera chuckled, "I knew that would get your attention." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time to tease me, now is the time to tell me what happened!

"So impatient, you get that from your father you know that?" Alicia smiled waiting for her mother to continue. "Growing up with 4 brothers and sisters isn't easy. There's always something going on, and you always have to support everyone. It's not always easy when both girls have a ton of extracurricular activities and they are completely unrelated and when the boys play two different sports, but somehow mama and papa found a way to support all four of us. Until we got to the 11th grade and my modeling career took off. Since I was underage I needed someone with me at all of my shoots which were starting to happen very frequently and Natalia, my sister started resenting me. In addition she always resented me for being the youngest and taking away her position of the only girl. Anyways after all the years of resentment Natalia moved to the United States to become a prima ballerina, and I travelled the world on photo shoots. When I was about 22 we saw each other again. We got into the biggest fight because our aunt's lawyers got us confused and had me do a eulogy instead of her and Tia Nora had always been her favorite and vice versa. She used that as her ammo and exploded on me. She told me everything that she had been holding in for those 22 years. She really hurt my feelings and I said some vicious words of my own which hurt her feelings and she decided that we should never speak again."

"What did you say to her?"

"Well I told her that she was a brat, and a jealous one at that. I also said that she would always be inferior to me because I was obviously the most beautiful girl in the family."

"That's not so bad mami."

"No, but I told her that she was too fat and clumsy to ever become a prima ballerina. Then I found out that she had twisted her ankle and the dance troupe that hired her fired her."

"Oh," was all Alicia could manage to say.

"Yeah. So needless to say she wasn't happy and I wasn't apologizing. So we haven't spoken since then. Until I asked her if you could stay with her and even though she hates me, she was so honored that you want to be a dancer like her and she couldn't say no."

"That's amazing! Where in Pennsylvania does she live? Is it close?!" Alicia's mind and mouth were racing.

"She lives ten or twenty minutes away. I forget but it's close enough for you to be able to commute safely to and from dance. Now we know you're going to be turning sixteen soon and your party will be in here and you're expecting a car but for now I think it's safer that you take Arthur with you."

"But Mami, Arthur has been with you and Papi since forever!"

"Your father and I have discussed this and that's what is best for you. Besides we're going to need someone to keep a special eye on you. Your aunt hasn't proven herself yet."

"Okay Mami, but only for now. Papi and Arthur are like inseparable!" Alicia got up to leave.

"Alicia there's something else…" her mother trailed off.

"Yes Mami?"

"Your mother and I are adopting a baby." Her father's deep voice rang through her brain as the words echoed.

"WHAT?!"

Kemp Pov

Plovert Estate

Plovert's room

Saturday, May 15th

1:54 am

"Man, I really fucked up." Kemp, in his drunken stupor admitted to his best friend.

"What do you mean? Heather is smoking! She's like super-hot!"

"Yeah, but I was talking about Claire! She was awesome and I gave it up for a lame hook up with that girl."

"But that girl was hot and you said she did excellent mouth work if you know what I mean." Chris winked and laughed obnoxiously. Kemp sighed, drunk Chris is way worse than tipsy Kemp. Why had he chosen until after the party to talk about his feelings? _Because the only way you would talk about your feelings is if you were drunk_ his brain reminded him. Tipsy he corrected silently. He had only taken three shots and drank four beers. Normally a Friday night would consist of a lot more alcohol and a lot more girls but ever since he found out that Claire had spent an hour crying over him he just didn't feel like himself. He needed Chris to sober up so he could give him some not asshole advice. He made his way to the kitchen to pour Chris a cup of water and give him some of his special sobering up medicine. "Here, take this." He shoved the water and pills at his best friend, who took it without a word. "Now can you give me some good advice?" he emphasized the word good.

"Huh? Oh yeah you were upset about Claire, lay it on me." Kemp then commenced on a ten minute long ramble about how beautiful and perfect Claire is and how he blew it with her.

"So? You made one mistake go apologize, tell her that you changed and that you love her all of that good stuff."

"I can't! She's with Derrick Fucking Harrington! Did you not see them all day?!"

Chris blushed, "No I guess I was somewhere else today." In his fervor Kemp missed the blush and continued talking. "I mean he's a cool dude, one of my best friends but what do all the girls see in him?"

"I don't know Kemp, maybe it's the fact that he's 'Derrick Fucking Harrington' as you so eloquently put it. There's something about him that makes him irresistible. He's like the Danny Zuko of BOCD."

"Technically Danny Zuko was a badass, I'm more Danny Zuko than him." Kemp replied stubbornly.

"Okay, then he's the Prince Charming, the Pip, the fucking epitome of high school most popular most wanted guy. There's nothing you or I can do about it. We've already made our beds. We're the popular playboys the womanizers and you're the jerk. You decided that after Alicia broke up with you. So man up, either steal her away like you stole countless other girls from their boyfriends or stay shut."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Too bad for you, I'm always right." Chris smirked confidently. Kemp joined in his laughter.

"Let's play some 2K13." Chris offered to get their minds off the emotional conversation.

"I don't know how girls do it." Kemp said picking up the control.

"Do what?"

"Talk about their emotions all the time, I'm fucking exhausted." Chris grinned at him.

* * *

><p>AN. I know I suck at updating but college doesn't allow the free time I thought it would. I'm really really really sorry and I'm hoping to get better now that I have a working laptop and a couple of days before I start school. Not trying to make myself look better or find a scapegoat but I did finish and edit this chapter even though I cant breathe through my nose so please go easy on me and leave reviews. Knowing that you like it makes me happy and want to update more =] Happy New Year btw =]<p>

* * *

><p>Review Replies<p>

Mo, its been another while=[ I'm sorry I suck at this and I hope everything with you is okay. And I completely did not see this I will pm you now though =] and I'm sorry for the Massie/Derrick riff it might draw out for awhile lol. Anyways I hope I'll be able to update sooner I so look forward to your reviews =]

Jealousmuch- I'm leaning towards a Massington but Massie and Derrick and Claire and Cam will hook up with a lot of different people before anything is set in stone.

Honeyscriptx- aww thank you =] I'm really glad you like it and I hope I didn't take too long and make you lose interest.

Guest- uploaded =] and thank you =]


	14. Chapter 14

Claire POV

Block Estate

Claire's Room

Friday May 13th

5:27 pm

Claire smiled. So what if her mother's wake started in half an hour? She had just spent the last hour making out with Derrick and feeling better than she ever had. "Claire, we need to leave soon, are you ready?" Kendra's voice spoke out through the intercom.

"Ready for what?" Derrick asked.

"My mom's wake." She replied matter of factly.

"That's today?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep, in like half an hour. Actually I have to get dressed. Feel free to stay here." She smirked and winked at him as she got up from her bed. Claire disappeared into her closet. It wouldn't take her long to get dressed. Her outfit had been picked out since before she left California. Claire went to the part of the closet that was solely reserved for her mother's old clothing. Since the age of 4 Claire and her mother had a tradition, after all the Fashion Weeks were over and her mom returned home with myriad clothing Claire picked her favorite and got to keep it. Then she would pick her favorite and put it away until Claire would need it or want it. A couple of days before she committed suicide, Denise took Claire to her closet and gave her all of her favorite picks. At that moment Claire knew something was up but as a typical self-absorbed teenager she focused more on the amazing designer clothing that was finally in her grasp than on the meaning behind it. She teared up a little but had to smile when she saw the dress. It was perfect. Vintage Christian Dior silk cocktail dress the bodice has asymmetrical, gathered shoulders that cross over at the back, with a straight skirt with gathered and pleated panels across the right hip. As she looked for the perfect Loubutins that she picked out her eyes saw the trunk of her mother's shoes. She sighed, her feet quickly outgrew her mom's size 7 foot into size 8 ½ meaning she could never wear her shoes. After a few seconds of looking she found them. She had bought them the last time she and her mother went out shopping. 160 mm black Exagona sandals. *AN. I don't usually do these but these shoes are gorgeous and you should definitely google them along with the vintage Dior dress!* Claire walked out of her closet to Derrick pacing. "Why are you pacing?"

"I have nothing to wear!"

Claire laughed, "You sound like a girl."

"I'm serious I can't go to a funeral dressed like this!" he motioned to his current outfit of cargo shorts and graphic tee both from Abercrombie & Fitch.

"I think you look incredible."

"Seriously, I don't have time to go home and change."

Claire shrugged, "don't go." He looked at her like she was crazy. She responded with another shrug and began to apply her make up.

"Claire! We're leaving in 10 minutes!" Kendra's voice bellowed over the intercom again. Claire watched Derrick really freak out. "Just walk out with me. You really need to chill." Derrick chuckled, "you clearly haven't been out with the Blocks."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're not dressed correctly you might as well be a murderer. One time Kristen showed up to Massie's birthday party in jeans and Kendra made her change into one of Massie's old dresses. Massie grew up the same way; if you're not appropriately dressed you have to be prepared for hell."

"Eh, I can handle it."

"Easy for you to say, you look amazing."

"I do look amazing, don't I?" Claire smiled and started walking knowing that Derrick would follow.

"Derrick, what are you doing here?" Mr. Block asked.

"And dressed like that." Kendra scowled at him. As always she looked impeccable, she was wearing a black Armani Collezioni knotted neckline dress with a belt to cinch in the waist and black Stuart Weitzman Idbaton goosebump leather pumps.

"He's coming to the funeral and I have his clothes upstairs in my room. I dry cleaned my dress with his outfit and he was coming to get it now." Massie declared as she floated down the staircase. She might as well be a fucking angel, was the only thing running through Claire's mind. Massie looked flawless. Claire noticed and she saw Derrick notice. In a black Aidan Mattox floral lace party dress and high platform red sole Christian Louboutins. Her naturally wavy hair was pin straight, pulled away from her face by two small braids, Villa Paloma palm earrings in sterling silver with black onyx glistened from both her ears. Her amber eyes gleamed under her black eyeliner and lips looked obnoxiously delicious and a little too much like cotton candy to be natural in Claire's eyes.

"Oh well then, go ahead. And please hurry Derrick, we are in a rush." Kendra ordered quickly. Derrick just nodded stunned.

"I'll go too. I wanted to see if Massie had a clutch I could borrow." Claire managed just as Massie and Derrick turned to go up the stairs. Kendra nodded her permission and gave Massie a "you better be nice" look. Massie rolled her eyes and motioned for Claire to follow. They walked up the stairs in silence, the silence was broken only by Massie saying, "I'm taking the Lillia Kassavina clutch but you can take the Marc Jacobs Bianca."

"Thanks." She grabbed the clutch and walked out of Massie's room, leaving the door open.

"What are you doing?" she heard Derrick ask Massie.

"What do you mean?"

"An hour ago you didn't even want to talk to me, now you're saving my ass?"

"Yup. Now just put this on and hurry up."

"Can you tell me why?"

"No. Now hurry up I don't want to be late."

She heard him sigh and that's when she started walking down the stairs.

"Did you find a clutch you liked?" Aunt Kendra asked her and she nodded smiling.

"Well you clean up well, and luckily you clean up fast." Kendra remarked to the boy who had been like her son all these years.

"Thanks." He replied blushing slightly.

"Let's get going. Isaac should be waiting for us; we're taking the limo today." Aunt Kendra commanded already taking steps to the door. Uncle William held the door for them and Claire tried to smile as they rode to the wake in silence but she couldn't find it in herself.

At the wake Claire watched about a hundred people, most of who had never even met her mother, "mourn" her. She rolled her eyes to herself and thought about how fake people in Westchester are. Skye was a fake friend, Kemp was a fake boyfriend, people in general just did what they thought you wanted them to do. It was repulsive and ironic coming from the Hollywood girl where every part about everyone was fake, but at least in Hollywood she didn't have to deal with people. Here it seemed impossible to get away from them. For the next few hours Claire sat there and watched the people mourn her mother. "Hello there Clairebear." Claire turned around excited, only one person called her Clairebear, "Grandpa!" she whisper yelled. She quickly got up and hugged him as tight as she could. "How are you?"

"I've missed you." She muttered as she buried her face into his suit jacket. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry it took so long to get to you."

"It's okay. You're busy I know. What counts is that you're here now."

"No place I'd rather be than with you Clairebear." She stayed in his arms through the eulogies given by her Aunt Kendra, her mom's best friend who had always been like her best friend the few times she was around, her Grandma Katie, her Uncle Keith, finally it was time for her to let go of him so he could give his. The smile he gifted her when he let go reached his cerulean eyes, Denise took after him in looks while Kendra looked like Grandma Katie.

"Now, we all know who my daughter is, the supermodel, the woman that married the biggest tv star, but I want to tell you a little bit about who my daughter was. She was my youngest daughter, and contrary to popular belief Kendra was the one that was spoiled the most." Claire smiled knowingly as the room chuckled. "That probably isn't a surprise to you all because well, you know Kendra. Denise was named after my father Dennis who died on the same day she was born, but two years earlier. She was more like my father than anyone in the family; she had his sapphire eyes and could burp just as loud. She was the sweetest little girl, never scowled or pouted and when she decided wanted to model nobody could stop her, and when she left I stopped smiling as much. And then she started being on all these magazines and tv shows and fashion shows and I was happy. I wasn't always there for her, but I always loved her more than anything and I miss her more than I can say in words. She made me feel like my father was still here and now all I can wish is that she's with him." He bowed and walked off the platform, through blurry eyes Claire knew that there wasn't a dry eye in the funeral home. "Claire, would you like to say something?" Claire quickly shook her head no. Aunt Kendra nodded and Massie took the stage, which pissed Claire off.

"My Aunt Denise was a special person in my life. Even though she lived all the way in California, those few times a year I saw her were amazing. I remember that every year, when she came to New York Fashion Week, she would bring me an accessory or two from her outfit, and when I got older she used to take me to Fashion Week with her. It was the most incredible thing. I remember my first Fashion Week, I was eleven about to turn twelve and she came to the house beforehand and asked me if I wanted to go to Fashion Week," Massie paused and smiled recalling the memory. "So I shrieked and jumped up and down saying yes repeatedly. So I went to go get dressed and she decided that nothing I owned rose to the occasion so she took me to Barney's for the first time. I fell in love. It was the start of a tradition. Before every Fashion Week we would go shopping and she would help me pick out an outfit. My favorite part of Fashion Week though, was that after all the shows and introductions to models and designers, Aunt Denise and I would go to Serendipity's and talk about anything and everything. Aunt Denise was more than just another family member; she was one of my best friends." Claire rolled her eyes, leave it to Massie to give the perfect speech at a wake. The other attendees, however, loved it and cried and ran up to hug her.

How was it possible that it was HER mother's funeral and Massie was getting all the attention?

* * *

><p>AN. Hey! I'm stuck in this blizzard and I decided to write out this chapter and hopefully get halfway through the next one so you don't have to wait too long for the next one regardless of my busy school schedule. I hope all of you that have been affected by the storm are safe<p>

Review Replies:

F13ns- I'm sorry I never got around to answering your pm but I will as soon as this is uploaded. Like I said before, I'm honored that I made you feel better

Hawtjuicyaddict- Aww thank you and its okay I don't mind what matters is that you reviewed now and inspire me to write. It will most likely be a Massington lol

Splendeur- haha funny that you say that, the author of DA10 and Prada and Prejudice is amazing and we're pretty good friends so I'm honored that you said that. Thank you so much for being so sweet. I hope you liked this

Delicieux- thank you =]


	15. Chapter 15

Massie POV

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Friday May 14th

5:20 pm

Massie looked at her reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror she recently added to her room. She sighed, she looked flawless from head to toe, not even a chip in her manicure or pedicure! Still there was something that hindered her ability to be fully emotionally prepared for her Aunt's wake. _Maybe because your best friend and your cousin are together and did not tell you. Or maybe it is because you just lost him to her._ A voice in her head spoke to her venomously. She rolled her eyes and ignored the voice in favor of checking up on her friends to make sure they were going to be on time.

* * *

><p><strong>Cam:<strong> _Hey babe, I'm already on my way! Where are you?_

Did she say friends? She meant friends and boyfriend….

**Group Message to Leesh, Dyl, Kris and 3 others:** _Are you guys ready?_

**Leesh**:_ Of course! Me, Mami and Papi are driving to the home as we speak!_

**Dyl**: _The sisters are taking forever! But I'm rushing them out of the door!_

**Kris**: _Yep, Mom, Dad and I are getting into the car. Skye, Olivia, Layne and their families are on the way too. So are the Cranes, Hastings, and Solomans._

**Kemp**: _When is my family ever late? ;)_

**Plovert**: _Kemp's fam just picked us up in their limo, we're almost there. Don't worry =]_

**Josh**: _Almost there!_

* * *

><p>Massie instantly relaxed, everything was going according to plan. At least that's what she thought until she stood at the top of her staircase and heard her mother say with the utmost disdain "dressed like that." She seethed. There was only one person her mother would regard with that family "honesty no matter what even if you have to be rude" policy that was not family. Massie contemplated her options, she could ignore him and ascertain her dominance in their newly formed enemy state, or… she could make him owe her one. Especially if he wants to date Claire, this could totally ruin everything for him, Kendra hates nothing more than she hates poorly dressed people. Massie smirked, sometimes her devious mind surprised even her. "He's coming to the funeral and I have his clothes upstairs in my room. I dry cleaned my dress with his outfit and he was coming to get it now." She declared as she walked halfway down the stairs. Letting Claire look at her, letting it sink in just how pretty she was, and allowing Claire to know that she knew she looked perfect.<p>

"Oh well then, go ahead. And please hurry Derrick, we are in a rush." Kendra ordered quickly. Derrick just nodded stunned.

"I'll go too. I wanted to see if Massie had a clutch I could borrow." Claire said just as Massie and Derrick turned to go up the stairs. Kendra nodded her permission and gave Massie a "you better be nice" look. Massie rolled her eyes and motioned for Claire to follow. Massie broke the silence by saying, "I'm taking the Lillia Kassavina clutch but you can take the Marc Jacobs Bianca."

"Thanks." Claire grabbed the clutch and walked out of Massie's room, leaving the door open.

"What are you doing?" Derrick asked her.

"What do you mean?" she replied her voice as innocent as she could make it.

"An hour ago you didn't even want to talk to me, now you're saving my ass?"

"Yup. Now just put this on and hurry up." Her voice seeped duh.

"Can you tell me why?"

"No. Now hurry up I don't want to be late." Derrick visibly pouted and she forced herself to look him in the eye and not show any feelings. Those puppy eyes need to stop having this effect on her. After Derrick got dressed in a black Burberry London tonal plaid dress shirt and Ralph Lauren James stretch twill pant Massie went to her dad's shoe closet and got Derrick a pair of shiny loafers, luckily they were the same size. When they got downstairs Massie could tell that Claire was uncomfortable and it made her smile.

"Well you clean up well, and luckily you clean up fast." Kendra remarked to the boy who had been like her son all these years.

"Thanks." He replied blushing slightly. With that they were on their way to the wake.

When the limo pulled up to the funeral home her friends were waiting for her outside. Massie stepped out of the limo last and walked directly to her friends, Derrick walked to the boys, after greeting Massie with an obvious check out, and a wave and in Cam's case a kiss they went inside to let the girls do what they do. Alicia was the first to speak, "how are you taking it Mass?" Massie half smiled to show that she is okay and did not want to dwell on it. "Rates?" Massie nodded, "Kris, Leesh, Dyl." Kristen stepped out and curtsied. Kristen wore a Teri Jon ruched long sleeve dress that went down to mid-thigh, Tory Burch Amanda clutch and probably the cutest Salvatore Ferragamo Trilly patent leather bow platform pumps. Her blonde hair usually in a pony was loose and fell into her face a little. "9" Massie said decidedly. "The dress does not go with the shoes but those shoes are to die for and I am going to borrow them sometime."Kristen nodded.

Alicia took the center in a one shouldered asymmetrical silk knit Ralph Lauren Black Label dress with a belt falling just at the hips, a Bettega Veneta small woven clutch and Sergio Rossi patent leather platform pumps. Her thick, silky hair was pulled into a high ponytail showing off her drop diamond earrings. "9.2" Alicia nodded and Dylan stepped forward in a Theia Pailette dress, with polka dots and a belted waist; Cristian Louboutin Loubiposh leather studded clutch and Saint Laurent tribute two suede and patent leather pumps. Her usually curly hair was straightened and pulled into a fishtail braid behind her. "9.6." Massie said approvingly. "I'm glad someone likes it, my family hated it." Massie looked at her sympathetically.

"Now you Massie." Alicia prompted. Massie stepped into the middle and smiled as the 10s came in almost immediately. Usually she would have blushed and at least acted humble but today was not one of those days. With the reassurance of her friends she walked into the funeral home with her head held high and Cam by her side.

"My, Massie you look even more beautiful than I remember." Massie turned to see her maternal grandmother beaming at her. She tried to contain her excitement, and just settled for beaming back at her. Grandma Katie had always been her favorite and vice versa. "Now how are you? I know you and Denise were very close."

"I've been better, but I'll be okay. How are you coping?"

"Oh darling, I've been okay. Your grandfather is seriously hurting but we do what we can to smile, and seeing our beautiful granddaughters certainly helps." Massie sincerely blushed.

"Grandma, you flatter me so."

"Nonsense honey, you are a vision, even Claire looks lovely, not as lovely as Denise looked in that dress but still lovely."

By the time her grandmother and she finished their chit chat it was time for the eulogies. Massie sat through all of them without crying except her grandfather's. She had to quickly fix her eye makeup before she went up to give her eulogy. After her eulogy she was surrounded by people and for once she did not revel in the attention.

After the wake, the fifty closest of the 250-300 people went back to the Block Estate. It was back at the house that she first noticed the only other cousins she had on her mother's side aside from Claire, her uncle Keith and his wife's children. Of course, since they lived in London the PC had never met them so needless to say Alicia was all over her asking who they were after she picked up on the family resemblance.

Finally when the PC was reunited, thankfully Kristen was able to hang out with them because none of the parents of the ho co were particularly important in Westchester society, Massie was able to introduce them. "Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, these are my cousins, from my mom's side, Cassandra, Meredith, Cory, Matthew, and Kacey." After she introduced them the youngest ran away to continue playing leaving only Cassandra and Meredith.

"Call me Cassie please."

"I really do prefer Mare." Cassandra and Meredith said respectively in their adorable British accents.

"I hate to leave you but Kacey is just about the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life and if I do not play with her now I will just perish!" With that Massie left her cousins to her friends knowing Alicia would introduce them to the guys. "Massie!" The two year old exclaimed excitedly running into her arms. Massie laughed happy for the first time that night. "I liked the pretty dresses!" Massie beamed, shopping for her two year old cousin was the best. Plus she was so adorable that it was as if she were dressing a doll. Her big amber flecked caramel eyes were the only thing that reminded Massie of herself, she had platinum blonde hair like Claire, and their grandma Katie's perfect nose, her lips were a little thin but that could be fixed when she gets older. Massie took her iPhone out of her Kassavina clutch and snapped a couple, well a lot, of pictures with Kacey to upload to Facebook and Instagram later.

Dylan POV

Marvil Estate

Main Living Room

Friday May 14th

5:04 pm

"Mom, if Ryan and Jamie aren't ready in five minutes I'm leaving them home!"

"Take a chill pill little Dyl," her eldest sister, Ryan said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously relax," Jaime, just a year younger than Ryan chimed in.

"You girls look wonderful." Merri-Lee praised. Not that Dylan could argue with their size 0 bodies her elder sisters looked amazing in anything. They wore similar strapless peplum dresses one from ABS and the other from Alice + Olivia. Ryan's strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony with two loose wavy tendrils framing her face, while Jaime's waves were pulled to one side. Ryan wrinkled her nose, "Is _that_ what you're wearing?"

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Yes this is what I'm wearing."

"Why?" The three other Marvils asked.

"Because I want to, because it looks nice, because I want to." She replied emphasizing the last I want to.

"Now honey are you sure you want to wear that? You know I don't really bother you when it comes to school although your outfit choices are bizarre, but this is an event with Westchester elite are you sure that's how you want to represent the Marvil family?"

Dylan rolled her eyes, "No, mom. Your opinion matters so much to me that I am going to go change and put on a boring normal dress like Ryan and Jaime and be normal and boring. I thought you wanted your family to be 'marvilous' not snorvilous." Merri-Lee, Ryan and Jaime stared at her speechless, their varying shades of green eyes bugging out of their heads. "Now, can we get going? Massie will kill me if I'm late." She stuck her nose up in the air and walked out knowing her family would follow.

Alicia POV

Block Estate

Entertainment Living Room

Friday May 14th

7:18 pm

"Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, these are my cousins, from my mom's side, Cassandra, Meredith, Cory, Matthew, and Kacey."

"Call me Cassie please."

"I really do prefer Mare." Cassandra and Meredith said respectively in their adorable British accents.

"I hate to leave you but Kacey is just about the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life and if I do not play with her now I will just perish!" With that Massie left to play with the obviously adorable two year old.

"Cassie and Mare this is Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert. The guys waved and said hey in their own way. While this was going on Alicia took in more of Massie's family. Unlike Claire, Mere actually looked like Massie. They had the same chestnut waves, though Mare's hair is more structured curls while Massie's hair is more waves. Alicia figured that nobody had Massie and Kendra's amber eyes but Mare's are a green orange that at times could border amber but not really. Her body was long and lithe, the perfect dancer's body, her boobs were not big, A cups, B cups at most, it was toned too, she made a mental note to ask her if she danced. Cassie, on the other hand, looked like Claire except that Cassie has hazel eyes. They had the same long platinum blonde hair, slightly shorter than Mare's 5'11 but legs that still went on forever.

"Alicia, right?" Alicia tore her eyes away from Cassie and turned to face Mare.

"That's what they call me," she smiled brightly. "What's up Mare?"

"Nothing, I don't really know anyone here and you're all Massie talks about on Skype."

"That's sweet, she talks about you too sometimes, but I feel like I don't really know you. Let's sit and talk." Mare sat down near one of the mini round coffee tables.

"Would you care for a spot of tea?" Mare offered her.

"No thank you. I'm more of a water kind of girl." She replied grabbing a bottle of Poland Spring.

"Alicia tell me about yourself, I hear you like to dance?"

"Like to?! Dancing is my life! I live for it. I'm moving to Pittsburgh so I can pursue it further at ALDC."

"ALDC? As in Abby Lee Dance Company?"

"You know about them?" Alicia asked shocked.

"Of course! Dance Moms is one of my favorite shows! I absolutely adore it!"

"Really? Me too! Do you dance?"

Mare blushed, "how did you know?"

"I could tell by your body. Which by the way is every dancer's dream body, I'm so jealous."

"Are you positive? I would kill for your body. I'm sure you get loads of boys." It was Alicia's turn to blush.

"You could say that but there's only one I want." She sighed and looked at Josh.

"Him? Josh right? He's a cute one! What's stopping you?"

"I'm leaving soon. Probably the day after tomorrow and I don't think long distance will work."

"If you like each other then it never hurts to try." Alicia looked away thoughtfully.

"I am going to go talk to my mother and father for a bit." Alicia nodded blankly barely realizing Mere had left. It was worth a shot. Alicia stood up and strutted over to Josh.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked him quietly. He stopped talking to Kemp and Plovert and followed her into one of the smaller rooms.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I mean I'm sure you know that I'm leaving soon, probably on Sunday and I just wanted to let you know that I think you're amazing and I don't want to lose you and I hope we can still be whatever we are right now because I really like you and I hope that you-" she got cut off when Josh's full lips pressed up against her own. She felt him smile reciprocating the smile that formed on her lips.

* * *

><p>AN hey guys! I hope this didn't take too long. College keeps me pretty busy but with my laptop I'm hoping to be able to update faster. I am trying to do what you guys want so if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to leave them in a review or pm me =] I have a pretty clear view of how I want the story to go but if I see a good idea I'll make sure to include it even if its just a short thing. So anything you want to see happen don't be shy =]<p>

Review Replies:

Hawtjuicyaddict- hahaha I hope that Massie's part explained some of the reason why she decided to help him I think I made it a point to answer that question in her part but it's taken me awhile to finish and I didn't reread before I posted lol thank you for your reviews =] I will definitely try to include another Massington scene soon

Mo- lol its totally fine =] how are you? I've missed you too =[ and darn I was hoping to make you like her with that emotional chapter but I guess I'll work a little harder lol and I know! I totally fell in love with it when I saw it and now I want it but I totally cant afford it =[

Fi13ns- lol I see why you would think that but you have to remember that Massie was close to her aunt even if she hated Claire so it was kinda not for attention but I could see why you would go there and lets say that not everything Massie does is selfless ;D I am fine and updating just in time for another winter storm -.- lol I hope youre fine too I hope I pmed you back and if I didn't I will =]


	16. Chapter 16

Kemp Pov

Rivera Estate

"Party" Room

Saturday May 15th

8:46 pm

Only the PC would be late to their own party, he rolled his eyes as much as he loved the girls sometimes they were really stupid. The party is at Alicia's house, she fucking lives there, and the party started almost an hour ago and they were nowhere to be found. The same thing was not to be said about the rest of their school. A majority of the sophomores, juniors and seniors were all milling around the estate. The Riveras decided to let their daughter throw a rager as long as nothing valuable was broken to please her before she left tomorrow. He couldn't help but get sad at the thought of her leaving. Even though she had broken up with him last year and that kinda tore him up they were able to remain friends and he was able to move on. She was a vital part of their group, life wouldn't be the same without her. Dylan was his best girl-friend but Alicia brought something to the group, and it wasn't only her amazing ass. He sighed, this is why he never loved girls, they always ended up leaving him. He picked up another beer, purposely avoiding the bar with the cute blonde bartender and muscular guy, and started a search for a girl he hadn't already hooked up with.

Before he could get very far he spotted Skye and Olivia talking to two seniors. He immediately got pissed off, how did they even get in? He was about to storm over to them but just as he was going to take the first step the party hushed, he knew the PC had arrived. He really hadn't seen a hotter trio of girls. Massie was not in the middle for the first time in a long time, Alicia was and Massie was to her right and Dylan her left. All three girls were bearing their stomachs and wearing short skirts. Dylan was a stunner she wore a black the man repeller X PJK..just saying top ponte leather trim bustier with the front zipper zipped low enough to show a lot of cleavage for his viewing pleasure, and the shortest skirt he's ever seen her wear, a Diane von Furstenburg Nelly printed tweed mini skirt. The skirt had a lot of dots, mainly black but also peach and white with dark blue streaks somewhere too. Massie was scorching as she always was but he was always taken by her when she showed off her amazing body. In a coral Wren tie-front top that ended only a few inches under her amazing boobs, he didn't like that she had all the buttons buttoned but her ass in a nude Haute Hippie lace pencil skirt almost made up for it. Alicia was soaking up the attention she was getting from being in the middle and it made her look even more radiant than usual. In a Clover Canyon petal to the metal crop top that was mainly blue and silver but had some yellow in the middle and a black Clover Canyon Neoprene mini skirt. Alicia and Massie wore their hair in big bouncy curls; Alicia's hair was parted in the middle a la Kim Kardashian, while Massie's hair was parted to the left sexily covering part of her left eye. Dylan's hair was sleek and straight. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Alicia's blood red lips pursed as her chocolate brown eyes surveyed the room. Kemp smiled reminiscing about when those full lips would press up against his and...that's about as far as they went but he still remembered how they felt. The girls went their separate ways, Massie went to Cam, Alicia started at one corner to begin proper hosting, and Dylan came to him. "Hey there." She chirped over the loud music. He smiled and enveloped her in a hug feeling the daggers some of the guys sent him. "We better stop hugging so much before these guys kill me." Dylan laughed, "The guys are focusing on Mass and Leesh and of course Claire." She kind of grimaced when she said Claire, she knew their history. As soon as she said Claire he spotted her dancing with Derrick. Claire was in mostly black, a black Alexander McQueen leaf crepe bustier, and sangria lace-trim leatherette skirt, that was tan on the sides but the tan was covered in black lace. She was swinging her hips to a song now unrecognizable by the heavy techno beat, he smiled.

"You really liked her didn't you?" Dylan commented. Kemp thought about it, "I did, I just feel bad you know, I shouldn't have done that to her especially because she was so new." Dylan nodded, "Have you apologized yet?"

"Have you talked to Landon yet?" they scowled at each other both knowing that the other had a point but not wanting to admit it. Slowly they both started smiling. "I distract Derr and you apologize to Claire…"

"…then I distract Skye and Mass?" they laughed, there was a reason they were best friends.

* * *

><p>Derrick pov<p>

Rivera estate

"Party" Room

Saturday May 15th

8:58 pm

Derrick, along with everyone else in the Rivera estate stopped to stare at the PC walk into the room. His eyes gravitated to Massie who looked as hot as ever, he sighed and looked at Claire who looked stunning as well but it wasn't the same. There was a certain something that was missing when he was with Claire, but there was also something missing when he would be with Mass, not that that was a problem anymore seeing as Massie hasn't deemed him important enough to talk to much less answer his texts since she saved his ass at the funeral yesterday. Which he still didn't get, but he couldn't stop thinking about. "Why are they such attention whores." Claire asked rolling her eyes in the process. Derrick shrugged, the PC never not got attention, ever not since he could ever remember anyways, they were stars and they always had the spotlight for it to be any different would be, well, weird. When the girls split up he found himself hoping that she would gravitate towards him like she usually did, but he saw her and Cam together and that hope went to hell. His mind was thinking about everything except what his body was doing so when Dylan came over and asked him to dance he was shocked and catapulted out of his thoughts about Massie. Luckily for him Claire had already sauntered off to find a drink and possibly a new dance partner. The music changed to another fast paced house song that they fist pumped to rather than grinding like their fellow peers. He looked down into Dylan's sparkling eyes and wanted more than anything to talk to her. Both of his best friends were leaving him, Massie won't talk to him and Alicia is moving to Pittsburgh, Dylan is the only PC member left. He wondered what would become of the PC, two members is hardly a clique but Alicia and Kristen are irreplaceable so who could they find to replace them? Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that Dylan's eyes were looking around and not at him. "Just leave me alone!" he heard a girl yell even over the music, he followed Dylan's eyes to see Kemp talking to Claire. "Are you fucking serious right now?" he muttered stalking away from Dylan and basically running to Claire. "What the fuck Hurley? Haven't you bothered her enough?"

"I was just trying to apologize. Then she flipped out on me." He looked at Claire who rolled her eyes but didn't deny it, so he shrugged and walked away, if Kemp didn't do anything to her he wasn't gonna get into a fight with one of his best friends. Life had gotten way too complicated. He sighed and reconsidered his decision to not smoke pot; he settled for a shot of patron…..maybe five or six shots.

* * *

><p>Massie POV<p>

Rivera Estate

"Party" Room

Saturday, May 15th

9:08 pm

Massie had only been with Cam for about ten minutes when she heard someone shout over the music. She followed the sound with her eyes and saw the noise was coming from Claire, did she really want to add attention whore to the list of problems she has? She watched Derrick rush to her side the knight in shining armor he claims to be. She chuckled to herself rolling her eyes. After the drama had subsided, Cam had an arm around her waist and they were dancing to some reggae song Kemp wandered over to them.

"That was some show you put on." She commented dryly. He shrugged in that boyishly adorable way that embodied Kemp.

"What brings you here? Don't you have an unsuspecting girl to seduce, have sex with and then abandon?"

"Well why do you think I'm talking to you." He winked at her.

"Watch it Hurley, she's mine." Cam growled causing her to smile and get butterflies in her stomach.

"What do you want?"

"Just was wondering who invited the 'ho co' as you so graciously refer to them to this soirée."

"What?!" Kemp pointed them out to her. She scowled, they were dressed like streetwalkers. Olivia was dressed in an Alice + Olivia Zora striped bustier that's white but has colored stripes on it and sunrise red Free People rugged ripped denim cutoffs. Her hair was out in loose waves and the make-up was caked on her face as always. Skye was in a black leather Aqua Sport ponte crop top and silver metallic sequin Diane Von Furstenburg shorts with her hair in a high wavy ponytail. Both of them wore Badgley Mischka peep toe platform pumps, Olivia's were white and Skye's silver.

"What are they doing here?" Kemp shrugged and Massie continued, "I told Leesh she should have gotten security." With that being said she stalked to where Olivia and Skye were talking to some senior guys.

"What do you want Assie?" Skye spoke even before Massie had stopped walking.

"What are you a genie? Because if you can grant wishes I wish for you to disappear."

"Clever." Skye replied rolling her eyes.

Massie smirked, "I know."

"She was like being like…what's that word…like sarcastic!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Massie rolled her eyes. "Can you please leave? I would hate to embarrass you in front of the whole school; it was bad enough when I did it in front of our class." The two senior guys looked at each other and decided to walk away. Basically everyone knows about Massie and her family's legacy in Westchester.

"We just came to wish our dear friend farewell." Skye said acting like she was shocked at Massie's actions.

"It's rude to go to a party you weren't invited to." Alicia's sultry voice spoke before Massie could reply.

"It was rude of you to not invite us."

"In what way is that rude? We're not friends, hell we can't stand each other why would I invite you to a party in my home?"

"You invited Kristen and Claire, they're part of us, why not invite us?"

"Claire is my cousin, it would not be acceptable in my family if we did not invite her and Kris was invited before, how were we supposed to know she was going to show up?"

"Likely story." Skye rolled her eyes.

"Will you be leaving or do we have to call the cops?"

"Call them; we'll gladly explain to them the underage drinking going on."

Massie and Alicia shared a look, "fine, stay." Alicia finally conceded. Skye and Olivia smiled then sauntered off.

"I really do not know what I am going to do without you." Massie told her best friend tearing up.

"Not now Mass," Alicia said softly as the start of Take Over Control started. "They're playing our song." It was impossible for Massie not to share Alicia's grin as they started to dance and belt out the song.

* * *

><p>Kristen POV<p>

Rivera Estate

"Party" Room

Saturday May 15th

11:39 pm

Kristen was so sick of hearing about what bitches Massie and Alicia are, she was almost to the point where she wanted to vomit repeatedly on them. If she had to hear one more hypocritical comment about how they were dressed or sit through one more of Olivia's "likes" she was going to murder someone. Being friends with these girls are going to drive her to drink. Unless it had to do with them they were wrong, it was a completely self-centered, egotistical view and most of the time they were wrong. Ninety five percent of their conversations were superficial and the other five percent were about how much they hated the PC. Layne and Claire were the only bearable people and the latter has spent the night with Derrick and pointedly ignoring them as payback for Skye's snub the other day. And Layne well, she was off with some guy. It was surprising that Skye and Olivia were not, they were notorious for hooking up at parties. Speaking of hooking up, Kristen looked around the party to see if she could spot her boyfriend, but her attempt was futile Griffin was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Alicia POV<p>

Rivera Estate

Alicia's Room

Sunday May 16th

4:24 am

Alicia all but threw herself on her bed after the going away party had ended. She was exhausted from being a hostess and dancing with her best friends and packing. Packing because tomorrow she was going to be moving to Pittsburgh to dance with the Abby Lee Dance Company, it was still shocking to think about it. She was going to meet an aunt she hadn't known about until recently, her parents were getting another child and her whole life will never be the same. There was a knock at her door that prevented her from falling asleep. "Come in." she managed to get out before a yawn escaped her no longer glossy lips.

"Hola Princesa." Alicia shot up in her bed, only one person called her that and it was the only person she would never ever ever want to see her in her short cotton shorts, tank top with her hair in the messy, very loose ponytail bun thing she put it in before plopping down on her bed.

"Josh! What are you doing? I thought everyone had gone home."

"I wanted to Princesa, but I couldn't. Not without talking to you first."

"Well let's talk then." Alicia crossed her long legs so toned from dance under her indian style.

"What's gonna happen to us Leesh?"

"What do you mean? There really isn't an us not an official us anyways and I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll be back I mean I'm coming to visit but my home is going to be Pittsburgh."

"Leesh you know I like you a lot, and I know you like me too. Just because we aren't in an official relationship doesn't mean the feelings aren't there. The most amazing thing that could happen to me would be to be able to call you my girlfriend."

"Why now Josh? Why not last year? Your timing is really off."

"I wanted everything to be perfect. I was gonna ask you at the dance everything was planned out, you deserve nothing but the absolute best and I want you to have it."

Alicia looked at him smiling, "how can I say no to that?"

"Seriously?!" Josh's eyes widened while he broke out into a grin.

"Yes, it won't be easy but we can make it work."

Josh leaned in for a kiss that didn't want to be broken.

* * *

><p>Dylan POV<p>

Marvil Estate

Backyard Property

Sunday May 16th

4:14 am

Dylan stumbled through the woodsy area of her backyard, there was a slight chance that she drank a little too much at Alicia's going away party. Luckily her mother was off on a spa weekend with a long legged blonde celebrity (does it really matter which one?) not to Dylan, and her sisters were doing god knows what with children of celebrities in Manhattan. She was home fr-

"What the fuck?!" Dylan said preparing to scream.

"Don't scream! Please don't scream!" the guy who had just bumped into her pleaded. She squinted, "Landon?!"

"Hi," he responded with a sheepish smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you got home safe you seemed to be in pretty bad shape when you left so I thought I'd follow you home and make sure you got here okay, I didn't expect you to stop short out of nowhere." Instead of trying to make sense of it she just nodded and led him to her house. When they finally reached her door, times like these Dylan really hated having such a huge estate, Landon followed her inside. At least she knows he's not a vampire, she thought and in her mind this was the funniest thing ever, so she started laughing, and she kept laughing and laughing and laughing until Landon asked her what was so funny, then she tried to explain it and started laughing all over again. And then the world went dark.

* * *

><p>AN: hey guys! Its been awhile I know but I was super busy with school and the boyfriend and more school. I worked pretty hard on this one kind of a cliffhanger at the end a little PC vs Skye drama but mainly a filler hopefully next chapter will have more drama.<p>

Review Replies:

Hawtjuicyaddict I'm glad the chapter cleared somethings up I try to have a little characterization in every chapter. And as you can see theyre gonna try long distance… ;]

Fi13ns Massie is definitely a character lol and I'm sorry it took so long been super busy =\ hope you enjoyed it =]


End file.
